Permanent Pigtails
by BakaNekoSan
Summary: UNDER REVISION! CHAPTER ONE THROUGH FOUR REVISED! A dangerous mission changes Naruto's life forever. What will "she" now do with her emotions transforming just like her body and her friends seeing her as someone completely different? SasuFemNaru Romance/Comedy/Slight Drama&Hurt/comfort
1. Detached

**Hello all! Whether you are a new reader or already a fan of "Permanent Pigtails" I welcome you to the newly rewritten first chapter! Yes, this story has been up for many years, that is because 1. I worked on two stories at the same time (never doing that again) and 2. I went on a little hiatus from fanfiction for about 3 years. Once I had come back and decided to finish this story I reread the whole thing and determined: MY TENTH GRADE MIND WAS SO RANDOM AND HORRIBLE WITH THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS! And thus, I started a rewrite. I will try and do this before I continue the actual story.**

**Sidenote: it is good to reread if you are a fan just because I have added a few new/different things to the story!**

**I do not claim any Naruto characters or the world of Naruto. Just the storyline. :)**

**Updated: July 17, 2012  
**

* * *

**Detached**

The morning air had a crisp smell to it and the atmosphere was hazy with a thick fog. It had been raining the past few days and the ground, being damp as it was, would swallow even the tiniest of feet if the owner was not careful.

However, this was not a problem for the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. Using his chakra in the soles of his feet granted them freedom from the hungry ground.

As the blonde grew older he had developed an arrogance that could be comparable to that of Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, the male was his source for learning bad attitudes. Being best friends with the Uchiha, you couldn't help but become arrogant. It was the only way Naruto could keep up with him through the many years of constant back and forth bickering and fighting.

"_I have something you may consider exciting…"_ Tsunade's serious tone played in his head as he recollected this morning's events. _"But do not take it lightly."_ The Hokage gave Naruto the opportunity for something of an odd and serious mission.

"_A rouge ninja…? You don't know where he came from?"_ Naruto's excitement built up as he fantasized fighting the unknown.

"_That is what worries me. Of course, being a ninja there is stealth and an unknown identity brought to the table…but for something so serious as to murder nine of our citizens…while Konoha is at peace with every village?"_ The Hokage did not attempt to hide her fears of what could be manifesting outside their village.

Naruto waved his hands about. _"Don't worry, grandma. I can handle this, no problem."_

Tsunade smiled softly. _"Of course… I think you may need some help though…and since I have been a little stern on Uchiha, I was thinking I could let this be his first mission as a Konoha ninja once again."_

A small smile tugged at Naruto's lips. To think of the many years since he and Sasuke had worked together on a mission together and on the same side… The bittersweet thought only lingered though. _"No. I believe I can do this mission on my own. I don't need someone like Sasuke to help me."_ There was the idiotic arrogance, but Naruto didn't care. He still felt a little tense around the Uchiha, they barely even spoke since Sasuke's coming back home.

"_I can understand you not wanting him coming with you right now… Then perhaps someone else should travel with you…maybe-"_

"_No, Hokage! I want to do this on my own! As in: By. My. Self."_ He made sure to have sharp pauses after each word._ "I have proven myself as a ninja in many circumstances and I need to feel that I can be trusted with something by myself for once."_

Tsunade flinched at the title Naruto barely used for her, but tried to hide the shock by giving him her most serious of looks. Once the young man showed no signs of budging her large breasts heaved with her sigh as she granted Naruto permission and filled out some paperwork as he left the room in victory.

_Poor Tsunade_, the blonde thought absently while patrolling the area, _having all that paperwork piled up on her desk… When I become Hokage I will hire someone specifically for paperwork. _His mind wandered towards a certain raven haired male. _Oh, how angry he would be…_ An evil chuckle rang through the youth's head. For a moment he couldn't tell if it was he himself, or the large demon living within. It was scary when he couldn't tell between them anymore.

A sudden pain throbbed just as a warm and wet sensation engulfed his right ear. "Ah!" He reached up and covered his bloodied ear as he cursed himself for letting the enemy catch him off guard. The kunai knife that had made contact was already being swallowed by the ground behind him.

The rouge ninja made himself present to the eyes and charged Naruto. "Come here boy," the snake-like voice was almost as terrifying as his old enemy, Orochimaru, and sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. The mysterious fiend flung his arms around in what seemed to be sporadic confusion, but obviously a very successful style of fighting for Naruto could not tell how to dodge properly as he was cut one, two, three times across his midsection. "We need you…"

"_We_? Who the hell are you?" Naruto did not like this creepy outburst. A psychotic murderer he was assigned to track down 'needed _him_'… _What the hell is going on?_ He held a hand over his chest where the deepest blow was made and pulled his own kunai knife out once given a breather from the fury of attacks. The ninja never gave a response to Naruto's question. He only stood there, facing Naruto's direction in such a casual way as if meeting for the first time in a normal setting. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck rose and pin pricks ran all down his back. This guy was so bizarre…and freaking the fuck out of Naruto! He stood a good two feet taller than the young ninja and wore nothing but plain, black clothing from head to toe with a small bulging pack strapped to his back. His face was completely covered by a mask and gave no sign of mouth or eye holes.

_I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I. Am. __**Not**__. Afraid!_

"Hey! You must not be able to hear through that tasteless mask of yours! I asked: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth, purposely taunting the enemy.

"You need not worry about it much…this will not take long." A funny looking lantern was pulled from the pack. An ominous hum vibrated from the object as it seemed to be…_smoking_? Little puffs of purple and blue came out of the object and left a small haze around the two ninjas.

_Oh crap! He's planning on escaping! I gotta-_

The kunai slipped from Naruto's hands.

_Wh-what…_

His feet submerged into the thick, chilly marsh.

_I can't…move… He's-_

Naruto was down on his knees, but able to keep his torso upright.

_-gonna kill me…isn't he?_

The ninja's face was a mystery, completely covered still as he came to stand before Naruto, yet somehow Naruto knew the most malicious of smiles and gleaming eyes were staring back at him behind that mask.

"You will not feel a thing. I promise."

And Naruto closed his eyes…

* * *

"_Will he be ok, doctor?"_

"_Well… he __should… but this will be a difficult thing for him to face once he wakes up…"_

"_That ninja…he could have killed this boy easily… why would he do __**this**__ to him instead? It is so inhumane and…odd."_

"_There are some incredibly sick people in the world, my dear… but I know exactly what I would do once I woke up…"_

"_Get revenge, right."_

"_No, I would do myself a kindness and end everything."_

"_Doctor?"_

"_Come now! Can anyone around this place take a joke?"_

Naruto felt his mind slowly gain consciousness as the voices played in his head. The words were sluggish and garbled as he tried to come to.

_I don't feel so good…_

His body ached like it never had before. He tried recalling what happened, but came close to retching and chose to let his mind just float freely from extreme concentration. Very slowly he let his eyes open and blink a couple times. Everything was obscure in his blurred vision, but he knew instantly that it was a hospital room. Nothing was as welcoming and exciting as a _vibrant white room_!

As he blinked a couple more times the couple of chattering figures around him came to view.

"Doctor, he's awake," spoke the female in nurse attire. She started scribbling something down on her clipboard as she departed from the room.

The doctor turned his attention on Naruto and smiled a little half-heartedly. He looked to be young for a doctor, maybe in his early twenties. Not only did he have brains for his job, but a face girls would drool over too. His nicely combed brown hair barely reached his eyebrows that arched over stunning deep blue eyes. This guy had no glasses though… _What the hell? Hello Mr. Perfect. Have you met Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuga Neji?_ The world was full of these guys… _What's next? He has crazy eye tricks too? Please, I'm tired of that cliché with just two of them…_

"Ah, so he is… Welcome back, Naruto. I'm your doctor… Dr. Sato."

The tone was not to Naruto's liking. Something within it shook like a leaf. _Great, something is wrong with me…_

"_You will not feel a thing. I promise." _Everything rushed back to him like a long-lost memory forgotten and left the pit of his stomach filling sour. That maniac did something to Naruto, but what? His entire body felt beaten; it was hard to tell where the source of the hurt came from. Anything could have happened.

This was when Naruto took in the IV attached to him as well as many bandages to his arms from previous needle injections. A sharp pain shot up his spine if he even thought about moving his legs around. Dear god, what the hell happened? This was obviously more than being banged up a little.

Red hot fire burned between his legs and ripped up his midsection, stifling a tearful scream from Naruto's lungs. The boy panted as he pressed back against the bed and let out a more satisfying scream towards the pain.

That was it. He was dying a very cruel and hateful death. There was no other way to describe it. The fucking _No Face Man_ had made it possible to do the most inhumane death ever! Fatality through the man jewels! It was so much to take Naruto couldn't even feel his poor boys down there.

"What's wrong with me?" he managed to rasp out between pants.

The long list of things he wanted to do in life ran across his mind: he could see the future not-dead-Naruto dressed in Hokage robes and successfully leading a village of people who believed in him, he had a mansion of a home and there was a ramen shop right next to his bedroom fully stocked twenty-four-seven with a staff working around the clock to make sure they never missed a meal opportunity, he had an extremely satisfying sex life with Sakura as his wife – good grief, Naruto was still a virgin! He knew nothing of how amazing sex really was! What kind of life was this, – there were all of his friends that he should have been able to go on more missions with that he felt were very close to his heart…and the last thing that came to mind-

_I never cleared up everything with Sasuke…_

Naruto's eyes were watering, but not from the supposed future life cycle. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle. Just when he thought it was going to break everything in his body a very pleasing and cool sensation pooled through his veins. _Thank god for IVs and anesthesia…_ He was thankful he could breathe in some other form besides borderline hyperventilating.

Dr. Sato made sure the IV did its job on Naruto before pulling up a chair to the bedside. "I can assure you, you are not dying. I know it may feel as though you are. It is only because of the rough situation you were put through."

The trademark Naruto grin shinned through the darkness covering his face as he sat up in excitement. "GAH!" He immediately flew back against the bed and ran his hands down his body to gingerly hold his screaming genitals.

Only…he…came across…no…genitals…

The world froze and felt so icy. The ceiling appeared to be spinning slowly down to crush him.

This couldn't be right… his junk must be hiding somehow. His fingers roamed from his belly, down and over barren and unfamiliar territory until he reached his buttocks.

"Doc…where…where are they?" he rubbed the sensitive area curiously until realizing this was the home to the death simulation he went through prior and stopped altogether. Naruto's bright blues met with the tentative deep blues. "WHERE ARE MY MAN PARTS?" He could feel tears jerking at the rim of his eyes from fright.

Dr. Sato cleared his throat. "You see, Naruto, you've kind of been… detached, so to speak, from your… ah, 'man parts' as you put it…"

"D-d-d-….de_tached_…?"

"Yes."

"From…wh-what made me a man…?"

"Correct."

"I-….I-…" Naruto's voice was reaching screeching octaves, "_**I'm a girl**_?"

The doctor said nothing, nor did he seem capable of giving a nod or head shake as he appeared to be in mystified concentration.

"Well? _AM I_?" Naruto was on the brink of crying in front of this guy who was _supposed_ to be able to tell Naruto what was going on. _AREN'T YOU THE FUCKING DOCTOR HERE,_ he wanted to shriek to the tops of his lungs but kept choking on what felt like sobs coming from his throat.

The man gave Naruto a pitiful look.

_That's what I need right now: PITY for fuck's sake._ Naruto's mind was one sailor's mouth just waiting to be opened for the world to hear. Only his pitiful sobs were holding him back. _Damn it…I am a sad sight…_

"Sorry, Naruto. I'm having a hard time trying to explain this…"

Naruto half snorted, half sobbed. "_You're _having a hard time…well by all means, go relax and get back to me when _you_ feel better."

"Ahh…" the doctor fumbled with his hair. "Naruto, you're not exactly _either_ of the two. You no longer have your male organs, nor can you grow female organs. I would say you are closer to a girl now if anything and-"

"_I would say you are closer to a girl now if anything."_

_You. Girl. Now._ Those three words repeated themselves like a caveman cruelly poking fun at Naruto as he felt his last fiber for life snap.

"Do you want to stay this way?"

"…what?"

"Do you want to stay as you are now?"

The ray of hope somehow didn't enter Naruto's state of mind. The idea of finding Naruto's massacred goodies in marshland and reattaching them was like finding a needle in a hay stack, but the needle was never in the haystack to begin with so you're just a fool rummaging for days in a haystack while all the village people snicker as they walk by.

"Are you telling me I can become a guy again?"

Dr. Sato shook his head. "No, unfortunately you will never be considered a true part of the male population again…as for the feminine side of it though…we _can _alter your body to take the form of a woman as you grow."

_I would rather die. Why are you even giving this question?_

"You will not be able to reproduce like a woman, but we can make it easier down there, you know how you kids are, if you meet a boy, and you decide it feels right with him, you can sneak off to that red light district to enjoy-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Naruto's hands were covering his eyes in frustration and embarrassment to what the doc was suggesting. "Who in their right mind would want to follow your advice?" Naruto sat up a tad and gave Dr. Sato a calculating look. _Is he qualified for this job? _he wondered in all seriousness."You do hear yourself when you speak, right? Do you know what you sound like?"

"I'm afraid I'm not following? Do I sound funny to you?"

"Geez…" The exhausted blonde fell back on his pillow. "And people thought I was the village idiot…"

"There you go. Jokes make everyone feel better, Naruto."

"And there _you _go again…" Naruto sat up once more. "What makes you think I would want to become more like a woman than a man? Were you not standing there five minutes ago?" He could tell this man wanted to be all fun and games to help Naruto's situation, but he was only making matters worse. "I just want to be a normal guy again…"

"…Sorry Mr. Uzumaki…" and it was genuine.

"Yeah…me too…" Naruto relaxed on his back as the doctor handed over a clipboard. "I've made a note that you are your very own guardian for these situations, and I know it's tedious, but these are a few things you need to sign for the hospital. Medications, surgeries, all the good, fun stuff."

Naruto half looked through the items on the papers before signing at the bottom of each page. _Medication…medication…previous surgery…medication…_

"Thank you, Naruto. I will be poking my head in and out every here and there, so watch for me." Dr. Sato gave a goofy grin before leaving Naruto all by his lonesome.

He stared up at the ceiling in defeat as he waited for the sleep to take over… There was nothing to look forward to. His life was forever screwed up thanks to one out of hand mission. And the worst thing about it was Naruto had a choice in the matter. When Tsunade had put Sasuke on the mission with him, he declined… This whole ordeal may have never happened if Naruto wasn't so hardheaded.

"Why…why…?" He covered his eyes as the flood came.

* * *

**End of chapter one! Hope the rewrite is better! It's less goofy and more serious, as it should have been in the first place.**

**Sorry to those of you who read this chapter first and head to the second chapter before it is rewritten... I hope your eyes don't bleed! haha**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan**


	2. Boy to Girl

**And here is the updated chapter two. Whoo! This rewriting can be fun and a pain at the same time. It's so sad because I want for it to be so funny, SO much, but I'm _trying_ to go for the realism here. No one would want to be all hardy-har when they find out they're no long the gender they had been all of their life. Saying this though, it isn't completely depressing either. Just serious...**

**Ew.**

**I apologize for the extreme seriousness and lack of humor I intentionally wanted. Anyways...enjoy the chapter two rewrite! It even has a new name! :D**

**Updated: July 23, 2012**

* * *

**Boy to Girl**

"_So… he's-"_

"_Yes… neither a full man nor woman. A more technical term would be 'unisex'. But look here; you can already see the breasts developing, so not all is lost for a gender title."_

"_I just-"_

Damn voices. They were penetrating Naruto's foggy conscious, making him wake up once again. Did no one like to talk _outside _of his room?

"_-I can't believe he agreed to…__**that**__…"_

"_It is quite odd. She was very passionate on this topic…but I watched her very carefully read over these documents. Look, here they are. She signed right there at the bottom."_

It sounded to Naruto as if two people were holding him submerged underwater as they spoke. Everything was garbled and hard to make out, but he could tell one voice was his doctor. The man was like a nightmare Naruto could never forget; bad news was equivalent to the hottest new joke he just _had _to tell Naruto. He grew to _loathe_ the man… The other voice however…

"_Yes, I __**see **__the paper… but it does not make sense even with what you said… Are you sure he signed these or was someone trying to play a joke on him and went a little too far? …Or maybe it wasn't a joke at all…"_

"_Oh, dear boy. You appear to have a disorder with reading into things a little __**too**__ deep. Why don't you ask the poor girl when she wakes up?"_

"_Please…quit calling him a girl. He doesn't need any more psychological damage done."_

"_Oh look, now you can ask her."_

"_Or disregard my statement…jackass."_

Naruto blinked his eyes open. They felt so heavy he almost decided against opening them fully, but was too curious as to who the second person was. As soon as the white blobs of sleep moved from his line of vision he could make out the doctor and…Sasuke.

The male had a makeover since Naruto saw him last. Sasuke looked to be taking a turn from his younger emo sense of style; it appeared that he now approved of the lighter side of clothing instead of shrouding himself in darkness, though he must have something against showing off his neck still. His apparel consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt with a skinny collar hugging his neck and the Uchiha fan emblem stitched over the left breast, and charcoal slacks stretching down to typical black, closed toed ninja shoes. Sasuke's hair looked to be trimmed down a bit, giving it less of a duck butt look and just slightly spiky. His bangs still hung to either side of his face but had been thinned out and not so dominant…the new look suited his good looks, Naruto hated to admit even mentally.

"Oi, Sasuke…" Naruto knew he looked worse for wear because of his exhaustion. He could feel the filth of lying in bed without a shower for a good few days too.

"Nnh…how are you feeling?"

"Pretty close to how I look, I'm sure." Naruto could feel his voice scratching his throat, another plus. He sat up and propped up his pillow. Looking around Naruto found no Dr. Sato. The coward probably ran off before Naruto had another screaming fest. The day before the young blonde felt it necessary to chew out the doctor for adjusting his prescriptions to estrogen tablets. Why he felt the need to make Naruto more womanly than he already was, was an infuriating mystery to him. The doc wasn't about to win this battle though. It was Naruto's body.

"Hey…how long have I been in here anyways? I lose track of time in this place…"

"Going on three weeks…"

"_What_?" Naruto knew it was a long time, but _damn_. Not three weeks worth of a long time!

"Yes, it's been a while." The usual air of indifference Sasuke had towards everything had changed. Naruto had only seen Sasuke so passionate about revenge before…it made him slightly uncomfortable when the attention was aimed towards another human being…that being Naruto himself.

"So…uh, you're the only one who has come to visit after three weeks…?" He felt his heart sink at recalling no one else at his bedside.

"No, everyone has come to visit…" Sasuke cast his gaze to the ceiling, "you've just been out of it on the medications."

Knowing this warmed the hurt boy a little. At least his friends still cared.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke's attention never left the ceiling. "Why did you give the doctor permission to do that?"

_Huh? _"Give the doctor permission to do _what_?"He didn't '_give the doctor_ _permission_'to do _anything_.

"Well…he said you signed papers for a more natural…woman's body…"

"…What…?" Naruto couldn't think straight. Maybe the medicine was getting to him. That could _not_ have been what Sasuke said because he knew _damn well_ that he signed no papers that said such things. His body temperature seemed to be dropping he was so cold.

"Naruto…you ah, are developing breasts now…"

"Wh…" Naruto kept staring at the Uchiha as he firmly planted both hands on his chest to feel-"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMN DOCTOR _DO_ TO ME?" Flabby flesh rested beneath both hands. This was too much. They were tiny for boobs, but _hell_ if Naruto wanted them! "SASUKE!" He rounded on the male. Had it been a normal situation Naruto would forever treasure it as a first-time look for "I-shit-myself-scared" on Uchiha Sasuke's face. Was it possible for that pale skin to reach lighter tones?

Naruto couldn't sit still to think much of anything going on in Sasuke's head. He jumped at Sasuke, _literally_.With a couple pulls of IVs from his arm and a leap of faith, Naruto had Sasuke straddled against the guest couch by the bed. It wasn't very classy or cool at all. Naruto kinda had to be held a bit by the Uchiha as they fell over, but it was minor details. He wanted to know why he had BOOBS!

"DO YOU FEEL THIS?" Naruto removed Sasuke's protective hold and shoved both hands against the two mounds on his chest. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SASUKE? BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER FALLING ASLEEP WITH _BOOBS_ POPPING OUT OF MY CHEST!" The Uchiha was squirming to free his hands, looking humiliated for what Naruto was doing to him, but the blonde only held on tighter.

Before he could get another word out of his mouth a pain shook him all over. Naruto immediately let his friend go and made a face plant against the Uchiha emblem. "Ahhhhh, that hurts…god I took out the IVs…" Naruto instantly regretted his outburst. The pain was like that of the death simulation he had days ago. "Pleeeeaaaase make it stop…" Naruto started panting and tearing up a little as the familiar agonizing sensation shot up his body from between his legs.

Warmth wrapped around his body. It felt nice, but it didn't do a damn thing for the excruciating pain. It took Naruto a few minutes to register it was Sasuke's arms holding him in a gentle hug. After a few more slightly awkward minutes of lying right on top of Sasuke the blonde began feeling a little more calm and able to breathe. To hell with this girl crap! Just the transition was horrible, how the hell was Naruto going to live like this?

_Dear god, I don't even want to think about this any more. Why didn't I just die…?_

"Sasuke…why is this happening to me…?" the boy whimpered pathetically.

"Naruto," Sasuke's tone became less sympathetic suddenly, "what papers did you sign exactly?" He helped Naruto sit up enough so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Uh, just some crap about medications and a surgery he performed…down there."

"Did you read everything thoroughly? Word-for-word?"

"Uh…" Naruto thought back and paled. _Did I read them? Everything is so hazy thinking back…_ "I…don't know…" He looked up into a horrifying face.

"You are telling me you did notread the papers?" Sasuke's voice was chillingly calm paired up with the 'I-should-kill-you-myself' look. Naruto felt his wrists being wrung to death in the Uchiha's hold. Naruto could understand why Sasuke was mad, but _really_? This was _Naruto_, _not_ Sasuke, so he shouldn't be pissy that Naruto made a mistake. Hell, Naruto was mad enough at himself; he didn't need anyone else to give him shit!

There was a sudden clicking sound as the door to Naruto's room was forced open. The doctor's voice was like a knife that stabbed into the two on the couch, "Naruto? Sasuke?"

The two of them finally took notice of their position on the couch now that someone else was in the room. Sasuke, sitting on the couch – to be more correct about it, he was laying on the couch – with Naruto sitting with his legs spread on top of the Uchiha's stomach.

Why was it that people seemed to walk in on the most… _suggestive_ things?

It was a good thing the doctor dressed Naruto in a long gown that went _completely_ around his body – unlike those garments that revealed the backside of a person – otherwise the doctor would be seeing more of Naruto than he would have liked. The only problem was that Naruto had no pants orunderwear on. He felt vulnerable and uncomfortable. Something down there was hot and wet to his mortification.

"Oh! Naruto, I-" there was an abrupt pause; Naruto and Sasuke figured that the doctor had come to realize what the scene portrayed; neither of them were brave enough to look up at the man. "_Well_ Naruto… I never imagined you as the type of person that would attempt this sort of thing so quickly, especially after surgery… You know, that's really not the smartest thing. You have not completely healed, dear girl, but I do enjoy your enthusiasm."

How much more embarrassing could you get? And in front of _Sasuke_! Naruto could feel the humiliated tears popping up and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. That's when he realized how much of a _girl_ he was being and quickly sniffed up his emotions. "You _jackass_!" Naruto stood to face the doctor and settle everything once and for all.

He met with Sasuke's stomach instead.

"Oh dear." The doctor's voice was a million miles away.

Blood. There was a large vortex of dark blood staining Sasuke's pure shirt. Naruto stared in silent horror as it spun in circles before his eyes. Before he knew it Sasuke was helping him on the bed.

"Naruto…you have blood on your shirt…" Sasuke looked flushed and close to passing out himself.

Naruto glanced down and saw a similar marking right towards the end of his gown where it had bent up from sitting on Sasuke. He looked back up to Sasuke and didn't have the nerve to tell him the same for his shirt. Instead he sort of screeched, "Am I having a period?"

"No, no, no…" the doctor finally found a point to come into the silent battle of both males mentally freaking out. "Ms. Uzumaki cannot reproduce, so she is not having a menstrual cycle. This is the result of incomplete healing mixed with running around, which you are _not_ supposed to do." Who knew the doctor was capable of sounding like he knew what he was talking about. Naruto was just relieved by the news. It sucked that he opened some wounds, but it was better than knowing he could start popping out babies.

"Don't worry though, she can still be classified as a girl. The estrogen tablets she signed for are helping nicely with the change."

Naruto hated the doctor, but he was too exhausted to start yelling at him. And from what Sasuke had brought up, Naruto had indeed signed papers for everything the doctor was talking about… He sighed and laid back against his bed. What a fun-filled situation this was…and sadly becoming his everyday life.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Another note: I kinda combined chapter two and three (because three was pointless. No reason behind it at all really. Stupid tenth grade mind AGAIN), so the story will be down one chapter.**

**Nothing too new done up to this chapter. I made it sound a little less idiotic and a little more meaningful for Naruto.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan**


	3. Sasuke's Inner Ordeal

**Hello, all. Here is the redone chapter three! I just shiver rereading everything... I can't believe I have put you all through this horribleness, but I am trying to make the characters less out of character as I go and make descriptions a little more...intelligent? haha**

**Hope everyone enjoys it better!**

**Updated: July 30, 2012**

* * *

**Sasuke's Inner Ordeal**

"Neh… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke froze.

Sure, the Uchiha was used to this title from all of the girls and a few others, but _Naruto_? Naruto _never _bothered with titles when it came to Sasuke. It was always just plain old 'Sasuke' even 'teme' when things were good. This didn't give the Uchiha good vibes as he turned towards the blonde.

The two of them were walking down a street in Konoha. Sasuke couldn't really remember why they were doing so. Now looking around Sasuke noticed that the street had no one on it; more reason to feel chilled.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" his voice shook when he spoke, making Sasuke upset with himself. Uchiha Sasuke _never _falters! He would mentally blame it on the ominous atmosphere, but knew something was eating at him somehow…but _what_?

An arm quickly intertwined with Sasuke's. There was a sudden flutter in his stomach and it only worsened when a warm body pressed up against his side.

Ah…_that_ was eating at him…that feeling he would get whenever a girl was hopelessly flirting with him.

Only this was Naruto.

_You're my best friend, idiot. Why are you trying to humiliate me like this?_ Sasuke thought angrily, but did nothing to remove Naruto's arm. His heart picked up the beat in a panic and felt his pride crack to willingly let another man link arms. Well, circumstances changed the 'man' part…but Sasuke couldn't think of Naruto as a girl. Boy or girl, Naruto was the only person who could get any real emotions from Sasuke. Why was that?

…

Sasuke truly cared for Naruto unlike most everyone else. Having the blonde suddenly become flirty and clingy caused conflicting emotions. The touch was like fire, he wanted to snatch his arm away as if Sakura or Ino were holding him. Since Sasuke cared about Naruto he didn't want to hurt _Naruto's_ feelings, especially in this confusing time. So he let Naruto's arm stay even though it sent shivers across his flesh.

Then the blonde laced their fingers together.

Shockingly, Sasuke exhaled deeply as his heart seemed to burst with every beat. Was it possible that Sasuke actually _liked _the touch when it was Naruto? He felt his face grow hot to what he was thinking, but didn't allow his expression to change. Things would only worsen if he did…

Focusing on the way Naruto's hand felt, Sasuke found it was very soft and warm, her fingers grasping tenderly.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun…"

Something inside of Sasuke snapped at the words. He was only holding onto his emotions by a thread and those few words were like scissors to that said thread. Unknown desire for Naruto filled him to the brim until it finally spilled. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders, which had also become soft even more so than usual – wait, since when did he think of Naruto being soft? – and he pulled gently so Naruto would fall into a deep kiss with him. This probably shocked Sasuke more than it did Naruto. Never before had he imagined this between them, but for some reason it felt… right?

But…

_Beep Beep _

Why?

_Beep Beep_

What was going on?

The Uchiha's body lurched as his lusty mind registered a loud annoying sound coming from his _alarm clock_?

Pulling his head up from his pillow he discovered a first: saliva drenching the area he had rested on as if making out with it.

_No wonder the kiss felt real…_

…_! _

_Wait a second._

Kiss?

_**Kiss?**_

What did he dream? When did he _start _dreaming? Sasuke was never the kind of person to have dreams much; especially ones of an intimate variety, so what possessed him to start?

Sasuke slammed his hand on the alarm clock to shut it up. It really annoyed him since it had taken away the hazy images that were fleeing from him. He wanted to know who it was that he was kissing, damn it! He couldn't remember and it pissed him off. Why did he set the alarm clock anyway?

…

_I've got to escort Naruto to the Hokage's office…_

He thought back to the previous day's events that lead to this 'mission'.

"_I'm sure you already know that tomorrow Naruto will be able to leave the hospital's custody, correct?"_

Sasuke nodded his head in answer to Tsunade. Why wouldn't he know? He had been visiting Naruto daily ever since his friend was admitted – a total of five weeks – to be sure he was okay and give some company. Naruto had told Sasuke that he – damn it – _she _was happy with having Sasuke there by his – damn it again – _her_ side; that it wasn't near as boring.

_Wasn't __**near **__as boring_, was what Naruto had said.

Did that mean that Naruto thought it to be boring even _with_ Sasuke, but not _as _boring as it was when alone? Who knew… Sasuke didn't have time to dwell on it because Tsunade continued with the conversation, not realizing the Uchiha's turmoil.

"_I know this wouldn't be considered a "real mission" to you, but I need someone to bring Naruto to me."_

Sasuke cocked a brow.

"_Can he not walk here on his own?"_

Tsunade understood what Sasuke meant and went on to explain sharply. _"No, it wouldn't be a problem for __**her**__, but I feel that __**she**__ should have an escort for the purpose of something happening; a precaution so to speak. Naruto may or may not be fit enough to move around, but we'll never know this until she moves. You would just make sure she gets here without collapsing or hurting herself."_

The Uchiha was more understanding with this and felt a twinge inside when Tsunade had corrected his terms in which he had called Naruto a 'he,' something the two of them had been bickering about for nearly a whole month. Tsunade believed it to be too harsh to remind Naruto of what gender he used to be and have him get used to a girl title. This was hard for Sasuke though… It was too hard to think of Naruto as a girl and even harder to call him one…

Sasuke broke from his thoughts and looked up to the Konoha Hospital. He entered, signed in to pick up his friend and waited as patiently as he could. The nurses explained Naruto was being held a little longer to have a touch up to her wardrobe. It aggravated Sasuke to no end, but kept his mouth shut and showed his disapproval by giving a death glare to any nurse who walked by.

_Why the hell does…__**she**__ need a 'touch up' anyways…_

He felt a headache coming on.

* * *

"No! I am _not_ going out like this!"

"But Naru-chan, you look so cute! And your outfit looks better this way!"

Naruto felt a shiver run up her spine from the comment.

"My name is _Naruto, _not _Naru-chan_!"

Ever since Naruto had come out of surgery weeks ago her nurse took to calling her 'Naru-chan,' which was embarrassing. Sure, maybe there really wasn't anything between her legs anymore and she had a couple of baby boobs, but she was _not _about to let everyone start using _chan _at the end of her name!

Naruto quickly pulled at the bottom of her shirt. The three nurses decided to give her a complete makeover clothes-wise. The shirt was nothing like the jacket she used to wear; it refused to stretch down over her black shorts, revealing her belly-button that should never see the light of day. It also had little-to-no sleeves, showing off thinner arms than Naruto remembered having. And curse girls. She even wore a maddening _bra_ for crying out loud! Naruto didn't think something so tiny deserved something so itchy and irritating. The shorts weren't so bad though; they were loose and stopped above the knees, letting her legs feel freedom for once while her feet still adorned the blue ninja sandals she had always worn.

What bothered her possibly even more than the shirt and bra was her hair…while in the hospital for a little over a month Naruto was never able to get a trim or hair cut of any kind, allowing for the blonde locks to grow. The nurses took it upon themselves to fashion in some bobby pins so the bangs were out of her eyes and resting on top of her head while the rest no longer seemed to be capable of defying gravity.

"She's so _cute_!" all three nurses sang out while wrapping their arms around Naruto.

_What hell hole have I crawled into…? This is nuts! I need __**my**__ clothes! I need __**my**__ hair! I need my __**freaking identity back**__!_

Feeling a little overwhelmed, the blonde forced herself from their arms, escaped from the room and slammed the door. Hopefully everyone in the outside world wouldn't be a freak show like the staff here in the hospital… It would be no walk in the park if they did. Naruto cursed her nonexistent luck and continued down the hallway towards the front desk and check in/out area.

Truth was Naruto _did _kind of…_want_ to see what she looked like. If the nurses were making such a big deal of how 'cute' she was…maybe she should stop by a bathroom just for a quick, little sneak peek?

_Damn, _thought Naruto rather upset, _my mind's already morphing to think like a girl's… I want to __**look**__ at myself just for the sake of __**looking**__!_

Naruto decided against stopping at a bathroom right then and there. She didn't have time anyways. The Hokage needed to see her. At first Naruto had been excited in hopes of what would entail, but was quickly dejected when coming to terms that it wouldn't be for a mission.

Once arriving at the front desk she caught Sasuke leaning with his back to a wall and staring off angrily.

_Geez, he thinks __**he's **__in a bad mood? Wait until he sees what these people have done to me…_

"Oi, Sasuke!"

* * *

_It's that simple…break into Naruto's room. Snap a nurse's neck if she dares to try me. Drag that numbskull to Tsunade kicking and screaming if I have to._

Thirty minutes was working on the raven-haired male's sanity. He spoke to himself in short angry dialogues of what he would do if Naruto didn't appear soon. The scenarios were getting worse and worse as his body wound up so tightly he felt he could barely breathe.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Then all the anger and inability to breathe crumbled to tiny pieces at the familiar voice. It shook Sasuke immediately because he realized it was still the _same voice_ his dear friend always had, making it that much harder to stare reality in the face – even _if_ Naruto had a sissy girl voice before. Sasuke waved this thought from his mind with a mental smile.

"Idiot…quit yelling. You do know that you're in a hos-"

There was a long moment of absorbing Naruto. Sasuke completely lost all train of thought and what he had been saying. From the moment he turned his head, he realized he was doomed to live a tortured life from now on. Standing before him…was Uzumaki Naruto… He almost slapped his forehead from feeling so stupid, of _course_ it was Uzumaki Naruto! …but…

_Why is she so…__? She's-_

"Neh…Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"…adorable…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**If you like my story or the rewrite throw me a bone! :D Hope all my readers enjoy.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan**


	4. Escorting the Princess

**Oh my, has it been long. Forgive me. I know, I'm not even adding a new chapter, but it sure feels like it with all of this rewrite. Blah! I promise to work on a new chapter soon. I just...HATE the way it is written right now. If everyone else is fine with it then okay, I get it. I'll work on updates, but I HAVE to rewrite too!**

**Anyways...**

**Updated:**** May 1, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**Escorting the "Princess"**

Sasuke felt his eyes linger in places they should not. The light orange top wanted with all its might to be a tank-top and reminded Sasuke of Sakura's top she adorned nowadays…only Naruto's wanted to squeeze almost non-existing breasts to full-blown life. They were tiny mounds, nothing more and-_why am I judging her breasts anyways?!_ He cared not to stare more but as soon as he unglued from her chest-er-attire he found-

_Her hair… it-it can lay down flat?!_

This was a feat that marveled even him. Naruto could have been born from her mother's womb using those spikes as an escape. How did anyone tackle those locks into obedience? Her face seemed to keep most of the shape it had been previously, only thinner, and… he unintentionally met eyes and stopped critiquing. Those same, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary-here, the-sky-will-never-be-the-limit, blue eyes…there was not a thing different about them.

Something buckled within him. Sasuke felt it all as soon as it happened. It was guilt, it was affection, it was hate, it was cold, it was warm, it was vile, it turned his stomach into a pit where he fell endlessly, it squeezed his heart until he thought it may have erupted and the knot forming in his throat was the blood spewing upwards and out-

"Adorable…"

That…was not blood spewing upwards and out… Whatever _it _was had somehow made Sasuke _it's_ puppet and slipped a word not part of his vocabulary right out of his mouth.

"Are…you okay, Sasuke?"

He found Naruto's gaze turn scrutinizing immediately.

"Hn?"

_Oh __**fuck**__. What did I just say? How loud did I even say it? Naruto would never let me live something like this down. __**Damn it**__! And I was staring too long-! Good god, I actually stared at her chest… She knows something's up… damn. Damn. __**Damn it**_**! **_What the hell is going on?!_

"You look pretty hot…"

Sasuke froze. "What…?" His stomach and heart did a little reenactment of their previous show, but Sasuke refused to vomit words this time.

"Yeah, you are a little on the red side." Naruto moved closer. "Are you running a fever? If you are, I mean… I don't _need_ you to take me to the Hokage's office… I thought that was a pretty stupid idea anyways. Like I'm incapable of walking myself."

Sasuke covered his eyes in shame. _I cannot believe I thought Naruto was hitting on me…_ He tried to convince himself it was a defense mechanism towards any girl speaking with him, but he could not quite equate Naruto to a girl even with the titles. Even so…why did he look _red_ in the face? _There is no chance. Naruto is a blind idiot. _"No, I…just finished training before coming to pick you up. I guess I'm still a little heated." Why was this sounding so bad even to himself… _Damn you, Naruto. Damn you to Hell for whatever genjutsu you have sprung on me…_

Naruto only gave Sasuke a mocking look before heading to the exit disgruntled and grumbling, mainly to herself. "Fine, suit yourself. I don't see why everybody acts like I've got some terminal disease. I can _walk_. Sasuke's probably got pneumonia over here and they're forcing him to walk me like a dog…"

"For the last time: I. Am. Fine." Sasuke separated each syllable neatly, trying to keep his cool with what seemed to be a surprisingly normal Naruto.

"I can still walk myself, teme."

Sasuke felt his temples throb. _Maybe if you didn't go off by yourself on that suspicious mission you wouldn't need to be escorted around like a dog and still be a guy!_ He stopped as if his thoughts had somehow been blurted. Maybe Sasuke should have tried a little bit harder to join Naruto on that mission instead of acting bitter. Letting Naruto go alone was supposed to be a taste of his own medicine…instead it made _him _a _her_. Naruto was not the only one to blame, and Naruto had every right to be pissed off about it.

"What is this? Are you going to let me walk myself or are you coming? I'm tired of being in this hospital! Come _on_!"

"Quit whining, I'm coming."

_From now on…I will to protect you._

* * *

Naruto trudged along Sasuke's side, arms crossed, shoulders hunched, all of the body language needed to show her distaste to being accompanied. Everyone must see her as being a pretty pathetic girl who could not manage to take a simple walk without tripping on her face, breaking a nail, getting kid-napped, or whatever secret, horrible tragedy happened to a girl while they were alone.

As if any of those things would happen. The most plausible would be falling on her face, but she wasn't _that_ uncoordinated. As for breaking nails: she had next to none, and kid-napped? Bless the poor soul who tried. Uzumaki Naruto was the equivalent to a fire-cracker as far as she was concerned.

Unfortunately she was hostage to Sasuke. It wasn't very likely he would let her off the hook being stubborn as he was. He may even truly think Naruto was some dumb broad now, as if she were merely a light switch. On, Uzumaki Naruto; off, damsel in distress.

_Wonder if he gets off on such sick ideas…_ She quickly shook her head in embarrassment. _I don't want to know what flips Sasuke's switch, nor do I want to pretend it has anything to do with me as a girl. Oh shit… I just thought of myself as a girl… Sigh… thus it begins…_

"HEY, BOSS! YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL?!" Three familiar voices rang out as Naruto quickly identified them.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon?!"

The trio looked as if they were about to tackle Naruto to the ground in their excitement. The only thing standing between them was a determined Uchiha. Konohamaru pounced on thin air and lost his footing while Moegi and Udon tripped and collapsed on top of him. "Owww, Boss, why did you move so fast…?"

Naruto pulled from Sasuke's grasp and gave him a rough shove for good measure. "Idiot! Why are you hugging me?!"

"_You're_ the idiot. I wasn't hugging you. If I didn't grab you, look where you would be!" He pointed to the pile of squirming and squabbling children.

"Ah…" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. _Why would I accuse him of hugging me…? I really am the idiot. Can I crawl under a rock and die now? I just got out of the hospital and this happens…_

Her shoulder was tugged and turned so she was facing Sasuke once more. His look was exasperated, his words… "Listen, that's what I'm here for. I won't let you get hurt. Just…_try_ and be careful." …his words were offensive.

Naruto instantly wanted to punch him in the face. This wasn't anti-hero Sasuke, but it sure as hell looked and acted like him most of the time. She wanted to beat the ever-loving crap out of him, but of course she didn't punch, scream, kick, or do any of those things.

_"Um… Dr. Sato…?"_

Instead Naruto flashed back to a most unwanted conversation…that she mistakenly brought upon herself by asking the worst person in the world…

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

_"Uh…uhm…"_

Naruto was a bit hesitant with finally gaining the courage to ask her doctor this question that had been bugging her for so long. It wasn't so much the dislike for Dr. Sato that was holding her back as much as…the details of the subject.

_"So…whenever I go to the bathroom, I uh…"_ She could feel the burn in her cheeks, but she couldn't sit there and not know what was going on any more! _"I've noticed that my underwear is…slightly wet? And…sometimes it gets really hot down there…at really weird times…"_ Naruto shivered at the thought of certain people coming to visit, namely Sakura and most of her male friends. She knew something wasn't right about that last part…

The doctor was in full attention as if every word was a life-line and nodding a 'go-on-you-were-saying.'

_"You idiot! Quit acting like you're taking notes on a porno and tell me if I'm broken or not! I have seriously been thinking for __**days**__ that I had an infection or disease that's been eating my body!"_

_"I take offense. I never take notes on pornos nor was your description as good as one."_

Who was this guy and was he really a doctor…?

_"No, you're not broken. You don't have an infection or disease either. I would have caught that immediately when you entered the hospital."_

_"That's a relief…but…why is it happening? I'd like to stop it… It kind of freaks me out…"_

Suddenly the doctor was closing in on the side of Naruto's bed in a real creepy, girlish way. _"Oh, Naru-chan…who's the lucky guy?"_

_"Huh?"_ What just happened to their conversation? Where did it go? Why was the doctor curling his body like a love-struck pretzel?

_"You're crushing on a special someone aren't you? Oh my-!"_ Dr. Sato covered his mouth in what appeared to be shock. _"Are you in love with __**me**__?!"_

Naruto had never written up paperwork for stabbing a doctor with a nearby scalpel before. It took a surprisingly long time to read and sign off on everything, but if given the chance, she would do the paperwork all over again.

_Dumbass had it coming…_

The results were pleasing though. Dr. Sato was fearful to treat Naruto after that incident and had nurses check in and update her on how she was doing. During that time Naruto mustered the courage to ask one of the female nurses about her predicament and was given a response that resulted with no scalpels being thrown…although they did not make her feel better.

_"Oh, Naruto, it's something every girl experiences once she has matured. It's natural and occurs every day. Whenever your panties get wet it means you are excited. It does not always relate back to a sexual excitement, but in most cases it does."_

_"Oh, that's great. Thanks for explaining that I've turned into a __**whore**__!"_

Anything the nurses tried to say to make Naruto feel better after that failed. The truth was out and apparently her body wanted to hook up with anything that walked.

Well…at this very moment Naruto's body _really_ wanted a piece of Sasuke…

_Dear god…why…?_

"Um… Boss?"

Naruto had forgotten about the audience staring up at her. "Ah, sorry! Sasuke's been a bit of a killjoy lately… You can jump on me all you want!" She felt a very dark aura by her side and only shoved Sasuke's arm before he could say or do anything again.

"Uhm…" Konohamaru looked to Moegi and Udon, both shaking their head before he continued. "I'm kind of confused… Are you really a girl now?"

Naruto lost a sliver of humanity and smacked the boy over the head. Repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What did I do?!"

"I. Am. _Not_. A. _Girl_! That's what you did. You _questioned_ it!"

"B-but everyone's been talking about it. They say you pretty much are one now."

"What…?" Naruto could feel her being shake, but she was not sure what feeling caused it: backstabbing agony or throat-ripping rage. "W-why would everyone be saying…that…about me?" Her throat felt sour and lumpy.

"Well…we heard you had an accident on your last mission and…I guess when something like that happens, it spreads like wildfire."

"W-what? No, I-"

Sasuke stepped in. "It does spread very quickly…so, Naruto, you need to be ready for more run-ins like this and not pummel anyone who slips up and calls you a girl." Konohamaru nodded eagerly. "It's going to happen and you know you would be the same way if it happened to someone else."

"But…I'm not a girl…"

Sasuke hesitantly brushed Naruto's back and jerked his hand to his side. "Let's go, the Hokage is waiting."

The small act of comfort warmed Naruto and mixed her already confused emotions into a whirlwind of disarray. _Damn it, is it not enough having everyone think I've completely switched sides on my gender? Please, body…quit wanting to want this guy…please! I don't think I can take much more…_

"Boss…?"

Naruto turned reluctantly to the child. "What, Konohamaru?"

Moegi and Udon pulled at Konohamaru's scarf and whispered in his ears hurriedly before the leader swatted them away. _Great, is this going to be breaking point? _"I wanted to ask you something. Since you're not really a guy anymore," Naruto felt a stab at her nonexistent manhood for the umpteenth time that day, "we thought the title 'Boss' was a little too masculine and wanted to give you a new nickname! You know, try and make you feel better about being a girl!"

Cold blood was pumping through Naruto's veins. New nickname? Were they serious? You can't just _take_ something like that away from her! 'Boss' was what they had called her for years. It was practically a second name… But maybe the three of them decided on something genius that could possibly take the edge off of what today was turning into: Hell.

"Alright, I expect nothing but the best from you three…" Something tingled within. What was this? Could this be excitement? Naruto hadn't experienced this feeling since…well the mission that completely screwed up her life. Oh, irony…

Konohamaru beamed as the other two hesitantly smiled before all shouting: "Hime!" as if it was the ending to some bad joke they believed magnificent, they all giggled gleefully.

_Hime… Hi…me… __**This does nothing to make me feel better**__! What the hell?! Why the fuck do they want to call me a __**princess**__?! Do I __**look**__ like a dumb broad from a fairy tale?!_

A faint snigger caught Naruto's attention immediately. Mr. Always Stoic had his hand covering his mouth as if he just got over a coughing fit and was…grinning…very widely.

_He…should smile more… Hey, __**wait a second**__! The bastard's laughing at me!_

Naruto felt her embarrassment surface to her face, but did not dare to call out her friend. Instead she rounded her humiliated rage on the trio of children.

"What the hell makes you guys think I want '_Hime_' to be my new nickname?! Do I _look_ like some woman in dire need to be rescued and married off? I just said _I'm not a girl, you damn brats_!"

Moegi finally gained the confidence to speak up. "But…you're such an adorable person, Hime-chan. I thought you were…a pretty cute guy too." Her cheeks turned red more so than usual. "I thought you could have been a prince…"

Udon pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and blushed. "A-And you do look like a beautiful princess I once pictured before…you look exactly how I would see Cinderella…"

Konohamaru was only being egged on by the comments his once silent teammates were now making. "Yeah, yeah, Boss-I mean Hime-chan! You're such a motivation and I mean, you do still want to be Hokage. Wouldn't that be some way related _to_ a princess title-wise?" The boy was grinning ear-to-ear. "And yeah, you look exactly like a princess. You could be the first with the title '_ninja princess_'." There were hearts practically forming within the boy's eyes. "You only need a costume…"

_Joy… I have little kids forming twisted crushes on me… __**Annoying**__ little kids… I have to get out of here!_

"You brats are one word short of being annihilated right here, right now. If I dare hear anyone even stutter something that sounds remotely close to 'princess' I will break their teeth out and glue them into _such_ a pretty crown fitting for such a _pretty_ _princess_…" Naruto marched off without a glance to any of the children, but was pleased to not have them calling after her once more. She was beginning to feel a small inner peace when noticing nothing had really changed; she was indeed still the same fire-cracker Uzumaki Naruto with a mouth that could put your mom in an early grave.

_So…why can't everyone else see that…?_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke followed behind Naruto without a single word spoken. He knew something was coming in…Five…Four…Three…Two…

"Sasuke…"

Bingo.

"Hn."

"You were laughing at me back there…"

_Oh no…here it goes. Time to prepare for a headache. Damn. Wait, what if she starts crying? No, no. Naruto doesn't cry that easily… but… she has had her buttons pushed a lot today… and over…__**that**__ topic. Damn it and I laughed. What am I doing? I'm just the bad guy always._

"I'm… sorry." Sasuke had to choke down his gag reflex to the foreign word. "I know you despise this…situation. It just becomes so easy to think of you as…well, _you_ Naruto."

Naruto watched Sasuke for a long moment when- "What the hell are you talking about?" –suddenly Sasuke realized they were on _very_ different pages and possibly not even within the same book.

Sasuke felt small pin-pricks within his cheeks. _The hell?! Is Naruto purposely trying to make me look like a __**fool**__?_ "What the hell are _you_ talking about then? Yes, I laughed and…I was…_apologizing for laughing_." God, it felt like these words were taking years to form and verbally communicate.

"And you call me the idiot." No. _Naruto_ did not just refer to _Sasuke_ as an idiot. He was about to bring all his guns to the table when Naruto continued. "I was going to say that I don't think I've ever heard you laugh, minus your '_hn_'." Naruto mimicked Sasuke's small grumble that she thought was of a humored sound. _Idiot_.

"Guess you're not that funny." He bit out in retaliation.

"Eh? _Me_ not that funny? _You're_ the one who's got the personality of a _slug_!"

"What does that say about you since you stick with me?" Sasuke was enjoying this more than he should, but this was the first time the two of them were in such a silly squabble since Sasuke had come back home…

"What, I-I! Well _one_ of us has to be fun or we'd bore each other to death!"

They had now entered the Hokage's building and were standing before Tsunade's door. How sad, and when they were just starting the fun. It was time for the serious talk…

"Neh, Naruto. About earlier, I just wanted you to know that I am looking out for you…as best as I can."

This out-of-the-blue comment seemed to jerk Naruto's chain, and hard. "W-What?" Naruto looked to be in shock and her whiskers were practically on fire.

Sasuke averted his attention when noting he enjoyed the look a little too much. "Well…we are still…best friends, right?"

"Oh…of course we are." Sasuke could hear it in Naruto's voice. A light bulb had gone off somewhere in that empty head and made Naruto realize they had hopped topics without stating it. Sasuke brushed the hair on the back of his neck, knowing for sure his emotions were evident on his face. Neither of them liked the sore subject of Sasuke's betrayal those few years ago and neither one of them had fully faced it together, but…

"Well…we should probably head in now. Tsunade will be very ill with how late we are." Sasuke glanced at the clock before swinging the door open and smirked. "Right after you, _Hime-chan_."

"Y-You-! You _bastard_! Just you wait! I'll-"

Sasuke's heart and stomach reacted funny once more. This was a little unnerving. Maybe he needed to see a doctor now. He pushed Naruto by the shoulder and into the Hokage's chambers as the flailing female spat curses and threw unfriendly hand gestures in his face. This was Uzumaki Naruto.

_And I'm still her best friend…_

* * *

**It's ridiculous how long this chapter took me to edit. I kept having bad days of 'oh-my-god-I-don't-even-know-how-to-edit-this!' I did change quite a bit to this chapter, yet kept it on the same page as the older edition. This one is funnier to me. I love my Sasuke and Naruto. 3**

**But anywhoo~!**

**I will try and work on the for real next chapter soon.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan**


	5. The Boys

**Hello again! I am back:cool music plays as I make a dramatic pose: Sorry... I've had too much caffeine within the past couple hours...**

**The HP movie was good! Not as good as the book (then again, when is a movie as good as the book?), but good none the less!**

**Sorry that it took a while to update. I'm balancing this, school work (yes, HW in the summer time), and spending time with my friends, so I'm trying my best! With that said, here's the chapter.**

**Warning: Uh, well, there's sexual harassment? In a way? Yes? We'll go with that... :sweatdrop:**

**The Boys**

"Uzumaki Naruto," drawled Tsunade in an overly serious voice that shook the blonde, making her think that she had somehow gotten into trouble even though she hadn't done a thing since she had been in the hospital all this time.

"Y-yes?"

The older female paused a moment before speaking in a softer tone, "If you ever need someone, especially someone of the feminine gender, you are welcome to come and see me anytime you'd like."

A feeling of comfort swept away the nervous feelings and rushed through Naruto's veins at the kind offer.

"Thanks…"

Naruto thought about the time Sakura had come to visit her while in the hospital; the pink-haired female had suggested something along the same lines and had also offered to help Naruto later with "shopping." That thought scared Naruto, but if it meant time she could spend with Sakura, then Naruto would happily do whatever.

_Great. I'm a lesbian, _thought the blonde at the fact that she still had a little crush on Sakura after all this time and was now a girl. _This sucks…_

"With you being out of the hospital now," Tsunade went on with the reasoning of why Naruto had been called here in the first place, "I'm going to have to say that you will need to spend a couple nights with someone."

"Sp-spend a couple nights with someone?! Why do I have to do that?!"

The sound of spending even one night with someone didn't sound like a good idea to Naruto. Just the thought of it alone brought ill omens to mind. And why the hell did she _have _to spend the night at someone's house?! Was she not trustworthy?!

"I want to make sure that you're healthy enough to be out of the hospital and this will ease my worries. Just go with it, Naruto. Think of it like you would a mission."

"Yeah, ok, but who am I going to be staying with?"

This was the main concern that Naruto had with this whole idea of "spending the night" with someone else. Would it be a girl? Naruto wasn't about to act like a girl anytime soon, so a girl wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. If it was a guy then that would cause problems as well; Naruto may still have the mind and personality that she always had, but unfortunately she couldn't say the same for her body, so spending the night with one of her many guy friends would be a little awkward.

Tsunade shrugged. "I'm leaving the choice up to you."

_So… I could pick anyone in that case… __**anyone**__…_

Azure eyes wondered about in thought as to who would be a good roommate until her eyes met with the male that was still standing beside her.

A grin stretched across the blonde's face and her eyes became mischievous as a plan unraveled before her.

_Payback's a bitch, Sasuke! And these next few days I'm going to be that bitch! You should have never called me 'Hime-chan!'_

Naruto quickly raised an arm to point at Sasuke and eagerly shouted, "I want it to be Sasuke!"

The raven-haired male's impassive expression changed to surprise at the proposal Naruto had made.

"Eh?! Why me?!"

"She said it could be anyone that I wanted and that's you!"

"…"

Sasuke was quick to looking away from Naruto, not bothering with any further questioning of her motives.

The Hokage smiled. "Well, now that we have that settled. Naruto, you will be staying with Sasuke for two nights. Sasuke, do anything in your power to make her comfortable and make sure that she won't get hurt, got it?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke gave a nod; Naruto's was an eager bouncing one as the things she could do to the Uchiha just poured in her mind one after another and Sasuke's was a small, defeated one, somehow knowing that all of this would end horribly.

-

"_She said it could be anyone that I wanted and that's you!"_

Did Naruto have to put it that way to Sasuke? It didn't exactly ease his nerves any, in fact, it made him feel even more on edge than before. And why did she look so excited about it?! What was she planning to do? This was going to be an interesting two days to spend with the blonde.

The two of them were heading for Sasuke's house since Naruto had said that she wanted to rest. She didn't look as if she needed it though, happily walking down the street to Sasuke's like she had so much energy. What was she trying to pull?

As they ventured on a group outside of the ramen bar suddenly caught Sasuke's eye as well as Naruto's when they walked by. The blonde looked as if she had frozen when seeing the bar and she slowly turned towards Sasuke with large, begging eyes.

"Sasuke… can we have ramen?"

Her bright blue eyes twinkled with desire for her most cherished dish.

How was Sasuke supposed to say no to that? The only problem he had was the large group loitering around the bar.

"Fine… I'll pay."

Sasuke couldn't believe he had actually offered to pay. By the end of this he would be broke with how much Naruto eats.

A happy squeal exited from Naruto's mouth as she jumped on Sasuke in a hug and excitedly jumped up and down, nearly causing the Uchiha to fall over.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!" sang the blonde in her bliss over a free meal.

Sasuke felt his body temperature escalate and quickly pulled Naruto's arms from around him, placing them by her sides and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, looking her in the eye. He actually had to bend down a little to meet with Naruto at eye level.

_Did she shrink?_

This was surprising since the two of them had been close to the same height before she was put in the hospital.

"_Don't _touch me," and just to make her upset he decided to throw in, "Hime-chan," with something close to a smirk plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. Naruto would always be furious when Sasuke did such things, but he loved the blonde's reactions to said things.

"TEME! I'll never forgive you for that!"

-

_Neh… why must the Teme be so mean? I was just thanking him and he had to get all mad at me! __**Then **__he called me that stupid name again! _

Naruto angrily ate her ramen outside of the ramen bar; it was too crowded to eat at the bar because they were having a discount on the ramen for some reason, so she was standing while holding her bowl.

Thinking of the name he had called her, something else popped into her mind.

"_K-kawaii…" _

Did Naruto hear right? She could have sworn that that was what Sasuke said at the hospital… Oh, well! If he did then it didn't matter! He was still being the Teme he was, so he was probably just trying to make fun of her!

Looking around as she continued to eat her ramen, Naruto tried to spot Sasuke. The Uchiha had gone off somewhere after paying for her ramen, leaving her alone with the crowd. Why was it that he had to be gone? Naruto didn't want to feel lonely. She already had to deal with that feeling enough in her life and didn't want to remember it.

"Hey, Naruto, you're out of the hospital?"

Glancing about to see who it was that had spoken to Naruto she found that it was Kiba; with him was Shino and Akamaru.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?"

Kiba gave the question thought before answering, "We came here to buy ramen for you since you were in the hospital. It was really Hinata's idea and she wanted to do it herself, but she was too busy, so we offered to get the ramen for her."

"But since you're already eating ramen, there's no point," added Shino coolly.

The blonde smiled. To think that the three of them had wanted to do something kind for her! "Thanks for the thought though!"

As Naruto continued eating her ramen Kiba made small talk with her, conversing about missions that he had been on since they had last spoken with one another. That's when two more people caught Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Choji!"

The two males being called to paused and looked around to find Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. They made their way over towards the group when seeing Naruto wave excitedly at them.

"What are you doing out of the hospital already?" Choji was quick to asking.

Why was it that everyone seemed so surprised that Naruto was out of the hospital anyways?

"Because they told me that I could leave, _duh_!" Naruto wolfed down the last bit of the soup from her ramen bowl and looked at the dish with misty eyes. She wanted another bowl, but Sasuke still hadn't come back from wherever he went and she didn't have her wallet on her.

"What are you two doing here? Choji hear about the discount and want to stuff his face and dragged you along, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Yeah, even with it being as troublesome as it is, I came along."

Naruto was starting to enjoy herself now that there was someone to talk to. It felt much better than being alone. Forget about Sasuke! She was fine without him!

Kiba quickly added in to Naruto, pulling away from the topic they were on, "You know, Naruto…" his eyes traveled up and down the blonde's body as he spoke, "your apperance just got better to my eyes! In fact... you're kind of cute!"

This made Naruto twitch. He was checking her out wasn't he?! The lust for murder rose within Naruto once again at what Kiba had said and was about to yell at him, but Kiba pressed his hands against her chest unexpectedly. **(1)**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The male looked a little disappointed with the result as Naruto pushed him off of her. "Sure, you may not have boobs yet, but what has it been? Only a few weeks? There's time!"

What?! Did he _want _Naruto to have boobs?! Why?! And what gave Kiba the right to talk to Naruto like that, much less TOUCH HER?! She was about to force the empty ramen bowl down his damn throat if he didn't shut up! And if he dared to touch her again-

_I won't be the only guy gone girl if he does!_

Shino, being the very smart person he was – to Naruto as of right now – interrupted Kiba, "I don't think Naruto appreciates being touched like that, Kiba. Maybe you ought to stop while you're ahead." **(2)**

_Thank you, Shino!_ Naruto cheered in her head.

"Come on," Kiba apparently didn't want to lose the topic, "all of you have to admit that Naruto _is_ cute like this."

Naruto felt four pairs of eyes on her and nervously looked down at her bowl to keep from making any kind of eye contact with them. She scowled at the bowl as she spoke, "I'm still the same whether I have a girl's body or not, so don't go saying things like 'you're cute' unless you want me to kick your ass!"

She glared up at the four of them to show that she was being serious.

This was all too embarrassing and she wanted to kill Kiba for causing everyone to stare, but what really scared the blonde was the fact that no one was denying Naruto being "cute." They possibly didn't give it much thought... or at least, that's what the blonde believed.

"Hey, it even looks like she's shrunk," Kiba had completely ignored Naruto's comment and was quick to standing up against Naruto, a little too close for her comfort – especially since she was now backed up against the wall of the ramen bar – to see if she had indeed gotten shorter. How did she get shorter? It was beyond Naruto, but it upset her since she was now the shortest person in their age group _again_!

Well, compared to the guys she was.

"Hey, I think you really did shrink, Naruto!"

"G-get off, Kiba!"

Their bodies were pressed together and Naruto felt _very _uncomfortable. Was it going to be this way _every time _she got this close to a guy?! Unlike the way it was with Sasuke she didn't feel heat from between her legs or any strange, abnormal feelings, but instead felt heat from _Kiba_! Naruto was going to _kill _when she was able to get Kiba off of her! She did not like having another male on her the way her friend was and in _this _state! That was _way _too creepy!!!

Suddenly Kiba was off of Naruto and in a rather hurried fashion that made Naruto wonder if she had telepathically told Kiba all the things she was going to do to him.

That wasn't it at all.

The back of Kiba's black leather jacket was in one of Sasuke's hands, the look on the Uchiha's face did not look happy at all, even more so than usual like he was about to kill Kiba. Akamaru growled at Sasuke, but quieted down when the raven-haired male set his piercing eyes on the dog.

The other three males watched fixedly at Sasuke and Kiba, not knowing what to expect and not up to speaking since Sasuke might want to kill them as well if they uttered a word.

"Think that it's fun to mess with Naruto like that?"

The Uchiha quickly turned Kiba around so they could face each other head on, the front of Kiba's leather jacket in Sasuke's hands.

"If I ever catch you at it again, I'll kill you." **(3)**

Naruto was frantic while quickly reaching out to the Uchiha, "Sasuke?" and grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

Onyx eyes glanced over towards Naruto, lessening the cruelty in them when seeing that she looked a little upset.

Naruto decided to go about another subject so Sasuke would let go of Kiba, quickly let go of his shirt and held out the ramen bowl towards the Uchiha, "I'd like another bowl of ramen, please!" she smiled sweetly towards him in hopes that he would forget about Kiba and get her some more ramen. She wanted another bowl anyways.

The raven-haired male paused as he watched Naruto smile and hold up the bowl. He pushed Kiba over to the side where Akamaru and Shino stood and glared at Naruto for wanting to protect Kiba – he wasn't stupid, he knew that was what Naruto was doing – but took the ramen bowl regardless and left without a word.

It was silent amongst the group as they watched Sasuke leave. When they were sure that he was gone, they turned to Naruto.

"What the hell was that?! I didn't even do anything to you and he attacks me!" Kiba went off into hysterics over the matter and made Naruto really wonder _why _Sasuke had gotten in an ill mood with Kiba. All he was really doing was comparing heights, even though it made Naruto uncomfortable.

Shikamaru shrugged at this since Naruto obviously wasn't going to answer, "Who knows? He's always in a bad mood if you think about it."

Choji was thoughtful and decided to ask of Naruto, "The two of you aren't an item are you?"

Naruto quickly shouted, "NO!!! What makes everyone come to that conclusion?!" She was getting fed up with this suggestion, even though it had only been hinted at one other time. Sure, Sasuke was acting weird and Naruto was a girl now, but why did it make everyone question their relationship?!

"Well, Sasuke seems to be protective when it comes to you. You do have to take in the fact that Kiba was sexually harassing you as well. It would only make a person suspect, but since the two of you are good friends I wouldn't go so far like Choji to blow it out of proportion that you're dating."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. This was surprising to hear Shino talk so much in one sitting, but felt relieved that _someone _didn't think that she and Sasuke were a couple.

Kiba suddenly smirked. "Yeah, but just imagine Uchiha Sasuke getting the hot pants for Uzumaki Naruto! Not that I would blame him," he eyed Naruto again, "since Naruto _is_ cute like this."

"Kiba…!" growled the blonde at being called cute yet again, but freaked out inwardly at the fact that Kiba had suggested Sasuke getting turned on by her.

There was a sudden grab of Naruto's shoulder and she gave a little yelp as she spun around to see said Uchiha with a box of takeout ramen.

"Eh? T-takeout?"

The brown-headed boy quickly took to standing right by Shino's side just in case Sasuke heard what he had said; not that Shino would help him, but in case he needed a shield, Shino would be perfect!

Sasuke's hand quickly grabbed onto Naruto's arm and pulled her away from the group. "Yes. We're leaving," he growled at the blonde without giving her the smallest hint as to _why _they were leaving.

_Leaving?! But I was having fun! _Naruto gave this an afterthought. _Even though Kiba was verbally hitting on me and making weird assumptions!_

Naruto was reluctant to leaving, but she did as Sasuke wanted and shouted a farewell over her shoulder to the four boys as Sasuke dragged her off towards his house.

* * *

**(1) Some of you may find the way Kiba reacted to be a little random, but really I think that since he and Naruto _are_ good friends he would be one to joke around. So this is more of a joke, but serious as well (the touching being a joke, the words 'Naruto is cute' being serious). Kiba is the first guy to find Naruto to be a cute girl (other than the Uchiha and nurses).**

**(2) The other guys don't take what Kiba's doing to be serious, so of course they wouldn't think much of it and just tell him to "quit messing around" in a way, or at least Shino does.**

**(3) This may sound very "over the top" to some. It did to me at first, but after thinking it through I thought it would fit. Sasuke's going through this stage, noticing that he may not be the only one that finds Naruto cute/attractive. Seeing Kiba do what he did makes the Uchiha furious, so he's going to react like this, plus Sasuke thinks (as of now) that he's playing the protective parent in this relationship with Naruto and how else would a parent react towards seeing their "daughter" being sexually harassed by someone? (Wow, that reminds me of Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship in Oran High School Host Club at the beginning!) Not saying that Sasuke literally feels this way. He knows that there's something there for Naruto, but what it is exactly, he's not sure of. All he knows is that it's something more than just friendship, but doesn't want to admit it to himself.**

**Wah... I don't like this chapter much, but then again, I don't like many of my chapters. I do, however, like Sasuke's reaction to Kiba! Mwa ha! Not much of SasuNaru... I guess that's why mesa don't like. Unfortunately I have to go through the guys reaction towards Naruto though... if I didn't then the point of this story would be kind of gone... I think the other guys reactions will be funner to write and I can't wait to get to that part! **

**Did anyone think of Kiba being the one to hit on Naruto? If you did then I'll give you a frikken bone! (Sorry, I love the Austin Powers movies!) If you have no idea what I'm talking about then just smile and nod as if you did know what I'm talking about.**

**Hmm... a taste of what's to come: Naruto finally see's herself, as in: what she looks like now, since she has failed to look in a mirror up until now.**

**Do you people know how hard it is writing 'she' and 'her' when talking about Naruto? I make mistakes almost every single time! Grr...**

**Have any questions? I'm free for answering! Got any ideas? I'm free to taking them! Anything else... Critiquing! It scares me to death thinking what I did wrong, but I'm up for it! I can take it:stands with hands on hips and laughs while shivering:**

**Ok, I think I'm done with this bit now...**

**Until next time!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They make my day!!! I love you all!!!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	6. Reflection

**Hello! I've come out with yet another chapter! Yatta!**

**One of my friends suggested to me at one time that I should have the events in this chapter happen. Thanks to her, this chapter was created! Arigato!**

**Warning: Hm... nudity even though I don't put it into detail. That's the only thing I can think of. I'm going to start saying OOC as well, just in the case I make the characters uncharacteristic or whatever... I try not to, but sometimes it's hard avoiding.**

**With all this said, here it is:**

**Reflection **

_Damn Teme! Damn Teme! I hate his guts!_

Upon arriving at the Uchiha's house – after stopping by her house to grab a few changes of clothes – Naruto had questioned Sasuke's motives in taking Naruto away from her friends and Sasuke – being the Teme he is – told Naruto that she wouldn't understand even if he told her, so there was no point. To make things even "better" the Uchiha changed the subject by suggesting that Naruto needed to get a shower since she hadn't had one for about four weeks. Naruto had been bed-ridden so she never got the chance to take one in the hospital.

"_What kind of girl goes around without taking baths? I don't see how those guys could even stand to be around you."_

_That _was what made Naruto so furious! Sasuke had gone so far as to call Naruto a _girl_! How could he be so heartless?! And Naruto didn't even get a chance to do something horrible to the Uchiha! That furthered her irritation.

Naruto scrubbed her hair with the shampoo so hard that she actually dug her nails into her scalp a couple of times, but she didn't care as of right now!

Looking mournfully down at herself she saw the slim curves of her body, not as curvy as the Sexy Jutsu, but curvier than when she was a guy. Her breasts were small; about the size Sakura's were when she was twelve, but Naruto _did _have boobs.

_I'd rather not have them at all!_

"Hey, Naruto?" called Sasuke's voice from outside the bathroom.

The blonde glanced at the door from behind the thin curtain that hid her from sight. What did he want?

"Yeah?"

Feeling that she might as well get out now since she was done bathing, Naruto looked around for a towel and remembered that she placed it on the sink. She hopped out of the shower and walked towards it, looking at the door again.

"What do you want, Teme?" she asked moodily, not forgetting about him calling her 'Hime-chan' twice and a girl just a few minutes ago.

-

Without thinking of the consequences of entering the bathroom, Sasuke forced the door open. He had in his hand the new set of clothes that Naruto neglected to take in the bathroom, so he figured he would be nice and give them to her. Sasuke knew that he had been cruel to the blonde after she had gotten out of the hospital and he wanted to try and be a little nicer to her.

This didn't keep Sasuke from making a comment though.

"When you take a shower you're supposed to take your clothes with you, dobe-"

There was a pause between the two as the Uchiha's eyes widened at the sight.

"Neh? What was that you were saying?" the blonde growled at him.

Naruto was standing in front of the sink with a towel covering her blonde hair and _only _her blonde hair! The towel draped itself down to Naruto's back and shoulders, but it didn't cover up her face. His eyes wandered down her curvy body, as it was completely exposed to him and she didn't make a single move in attempt to cover it.

One thought stuck in his mind: she had really small breasts.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

Sasuke quickly threw the clothes at Naruto, hitting her right in the face and received a yelp as a response. He dashed out of the room and slammed the door as he went, hearing Naruto curse him for no apparent reason, just to curse him he guessed.

_I just stared at Naruto's body like an idiot!!! What the hell's wrong with me?!_

Leaning against the closed bathroom door, Sasuke came to realize that his heart was racing and felt something else acting up at seeing Naruto unclothed. This was the exact same reason why he had to leave Naruto after buying the ramen for her. When she had jumped all over him and said that she loved him – though she said it from the bliss of getting a free meal – Sasuke felt something from below react, so he had to leave Naruto alone while he left to calm himself down.

It would be hard to calm down while Naruto was rooming with him for the next two nights. Hopefully someone would come and save him before he lost his mind or sense of control.

_This makes me as bad as that damn Kiba, _thought the Uchiha bitterly when remembering the male touching Naruto inappropriately.

Yes, he had seen the whole thing, but he wanted to see if Naruto was capable of protecting herself in a situation like that, which she most definitely _wasn't_! He had come to realize this when she wouldn't even do so much as push Kiba away when he pressed his body against hers!

This upset the Uchiha greatly, but told himself that this was because Kiba was taking advantage over Naruto in the state that she was in, which he _was_! Good thing she had Sasuke or something bad could have resulted from that little display of Kiba "just messing around."

Sasuke exhaled heavily as he made his way to his bed and flopped down on top of it to ease his fuming thoughts.

-

_What the hell was all that?! _

It didn't make sense to Naruto. Why did Sasuke act the way he did? Guys never freaked whenever seeing one another nake-

…

Naruto looked down at herself again.

_Oh._

That explained it well enough. The both of them had completely forgotten for a moment about Naruto's new gender, but Naruto could care less if Sasuke saw her naked as a girl. It just didn't bother her.

_I don't care about all that modest crap! I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want to!_

Pulling the towel off of her head, Naruto, for the first time, looked up at the mirror and saw her reflection.

_Is… __**that **__me…?_

The reflection's face turned a light shade of pink as Naruto continued to look at everything that had changed over such a short amount of time. Taking a step back to get another person's perspective of her body, her face turned even redder. Sure, she might have a small chest, but she was a very attractive girl, as Kiba had said, a very _cute _girl! Her hair was sticking up in a thousand different directions because of the towel rubdown, but that gave her a cute bed-head look.

Naruto inhaled deeply and-

-

"AAAAAAAUUUGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sasuke jumped at Naruto's screech and sprinted to the bathroom, busting the door open and glanced around the room as if expecting to see someone trying to hurt the blonde. When he saw no one but the nude Naruto, he quickly turned his head to face away from her as he spoke, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

The Uchiha turned his head a tad to see what it was that upset Naruto so much only to see her pointing to the mirror. Finding that he couldn't help but glance down at her ass, he quickly turned his head back around so he wouldn't be tempted to look anymore.

He sighed heavily, "What's wrong with the mirror, Naruto?"

"It's n-n-not the m-m-mirror! It's what's _IN _the m-m-mirror!"

A bit confused at what Naruto was talking about he turned again, but this time didn't bother with looking her body up and down, hard as it was, but he succeeded; in fact he managed to walk over to stand by Naruto and stared absently into the mirror. It seemed fine to him. What spooked Naruto so much?

"I don't see anything wrong with it…"

Naruto grabbed onto his arm and pulled it back and forth, making the Uchiha sway a bit to the motions. She was really starting to act like a girl, but then again, when Naruto was scared of something she would always act like this, even when a guy, though most times "he" had tried to hide it from Sasuke as if it were some competition to see who could hold in the fear longer, which was stupid since Sasuke was never moved by anything like that.

"It's _**me **_I'm talking about! I-I-I-!"

"Look like a girl," finished the Uchiha a little puzzled, trying to avoid looking at both the reflection and the real thing in fear that his face would show his embarrassment to Naruto being completely nude and the both of them acting as if it were normal.

The shaking of Sasuke's arm came to an abrupt stop and everything fell silent. Not wanting to look at the blonde, he quickly questioned, "Are you ok, Naruto?" He would have given her a worried look, but looking at her at all would cause a "problem" again.

Suddenly Naruto forced him to face the door and hurriedly pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door shouting, "TEME, YOU'RE A REAL JERK!!!"

Blinking a couple times, Sasuke tried to figure out what it was that he had done to anger Naruto. Did it really bother Naruto that much when she was told that she looked like a girl? Then again, this was the emotional Uzumaki Naruto he was dealing with and with her now being a girl… how emotional can a person get about being told she looked like a girl if she _was _one?!

A knocking at the front door brought Sasuke's thoughts to a sudden halt. He made his way to answer and opened the door to see the pink-haired female that was at one time his teammate.

"What do you want?"

Haruno Sakura beamed to the Uchiha, completely ignoring his rude question and spoke cheerfully, "Hello Sasuke-kun! Tsunade told me that Naru-chan was staying with you! See, I'm supposed to take her shopping with me now that she's out of the hospital, so I came to take her!"

The raven-haired male tried picturing _Naruto _shopping. The thought was funny but there was no way she'd want to do something like that! Then again this _was _Sakura and Naruto _loved _Sakura; it wasn't a secret to the Uchiha. There were many times where he had to go through a game of "A Hundred Questions about Sakura" with Naruto, though he knew nothing of the female either, so there was no real point for the game.

"I'll tell her that you're here then."

If Naruto still liked Sakura…

_Then that means she's a lesbian…!_

This really was too much for Sasuke to handle. He was relieved that the blonde would be leaving for a while. If she stayed much longer then he would most likely suffer a headache!

-

_Why does he have to say it so frikken blunt like that?! He said I look like a girl!!! I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if __**I **__called __**him**__ a girl after he had a sex change!_

Then again, that's only stating the truth, so what was the problem?

_AHH!!! But the truth hurts in this situation!!!_

Naruto quickly forced her clothes on, dressing herself the way that she would as if she were a guy and even spiked her hair the way it used to be.

There! She didn't look… too girly. Her body was still a lot smaller than it was when she was a guy, but besides that she looked like Naruto! Well, her face was a little more feminine now, but other than that!

A soft tapping on the door was made as Sasuke's voice was heard, "Sakura's here, Naruto. Something about going shopping with you."

The blonde suddenly felt as if all the problems she had had just vanished from sight at the thought of Sakura. She dashed at the door and pulled it open and was about to run out only to rush into Sasuke.

"Ah! What did you do that for?!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You're the one who ran into _me_, dobe," but his eyes softened when seeing how the blonde was dressed, "Is there a reason why you've decided to dress like you normally would?"

Naruto quickly crossed her arms over her chest as she told Sasuke exactly how it was. "Just because my body's a girl doesn't mean I, myself, am a girl! I'll dress however I want to! What's with you anyways?" she glared up at the raven-haired male, "Does Uchiha Sasuke like me better dressed like a girl?"

There was a pause. The Uchiha was obviously contemplating the question.

"What happens if I say 'yes'?" inquired Sasuke curiously as he lifted a hand to place against Naruto's cheek and caressed his fingers through the spiky blonde hair.

The blonde froze. She hadn't expected anything like this from _Sasuke _and didn't have a comeback for it. His hand pressed softly against her face made her nervous and the touch felt hot.

"I-I don't know…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes a bit, "I was just kidding," he said as he pulled his hand away from the blonde's face, "I wouldn't be stupid enough to try something like Kiba did, but really Naruto, you do need to try and fight back when someone does that."

Naruto's mind was spinning very rapidly. Sasuke shouldn't do those things anymore! And when did he start "kidding?!" It hurt Naruto's head and confused her… _and _disappointed her a little. Why did everything to Sasuke have to be a joke right now? Naruto was really feeling bad about being a girl, but no one seemed to really care…

There was a small pause until Sasuke went on to fully answer Naruto's question, "I like you either way so it doesn't matter if I say yes or no."

_N-Nani?!_

Naruto's heart started slamming against her chest and she got a feeling in her stomach that made her feel as if she was nauseous, making the blonde have trouble with knowing how to act suddenly since this was how Sakura used to make her feel way back when they were twelve.

_Damn it! Why __**now **__of all times?! And towards __**him**!_

"WellI'mgoingshoppingwithSakura-chansogoodbye!" Naruto chattered rapidly, not realizing that Sasuke could barely understand a thing coming out of her mouth. She was about to run for the door again, but there was a grab to her elbow and she fell back against Sasuke's chest. She could feel her face heat up to this.

_Why is he doing this to me?! Is he trying to make me feel stupid?! I get like this every time I __**touch **__him!!! _

"Listen."

"Nn! W-what do you want now?!"

The Uchiha turned Naruto around and held onto her shoulders, bending over slightly to stare her straight in the eye as he spoke, "Be careful not to do anything stupid that could get you hurt." He lightly tapped her forehead with his forefinger, pushing her head back slightly.

Naruto tried to think of how to act and could only come up with one thing; she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, "Like you'd care if I did!"pushed his hands away and ran for the door to go shopping with Sakura.

_Why am I acting this way?! I don't really want to push him away, but..._

* * *

**Alright. So it's the end of yet another chapter! Sorry for not making Sasuke and Naruto not do anything like slip and fall in the bathroom. I was planning on doing that, but it seemed too predictable and used. Yes, it might have been cute and I'm sorry for not doing it, but there will be plenty of cute things later on once I get there. I'm having to go through all this first. After the next... two chapters(?) there will be something that I know I'll enjoy!**

**As for this chapter, I actually like this one. I don't know what makes this different from the others, but I think it's ok. I guess it's because of how Sasuke is being tortured by seeing Naruto without any clothes and Naruto just doesn't care!**

**Preveiw to next chapter: they go shopping. I bet that was a complete and utter surprise to every single one of you!**

**Ok, the thing about the questions, ideas, and critiques goes here so I'm just going to mention it! Next time I'll just say the words and that's it! It gets annoying writing it over and over. 'then why don't you just stop writing it?' someone in the background says that _wants _to get hit by BakaNekoSan. BECAUSE I CAN!!!**

**Try checking out the new story I've posted called 'Naruto's Pet'. I'm nearly finished with that story so I decided to go ahead and post it! If you have not a clue on what it's about then I will give you a quick description: Sasuke turns into a dog and as the title suggests, he becomes Naruto's pet. THE END!!! Like I said, check it out if it sounds interesting to you. It was a fun story to write, so I hope that people will enjoy it!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I shall try to keep you entertained by this story as long as possible until the end comes!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	7. Shopping with the Girls

**Okies... so there's a few things I wanted to point out before I move on. **

**1) I believe that none of the past chapters have Naruto's age... this troubles me and I'm sorry for failing to mention it:tears: He is eighteen. You can guess everyone else's age from that.**

**2) So, all of this has happened in one day (well, since the fourth chapy anyways) and it might be a little confusing as to what time it is. Here we go: When Sasuke went to help Naruto to the Hokage's office it was the morning hours (around ten and lasting a couple hours since they met Konohamaru on the way and they spoke with Tsunade) then after that there was the whole thing with Kiba at the ramen bar (that was lunch time, so around twelve and lasting maybe an hour). When they went to Sasuke's and Naruto had a shower, that took up a couple of hours, lasting until around three. So, from here is the shopping:intake of breath and rubs head: **

**If any of that was confusing then just PM me or something. I don't mind. Like I've said, I'm a confusing person.**

**Warning: You're kidding, right? Girls and Shopping! I think that's enough in itself! Oh, and no SasuNaru-ness. I nearly cried, but I had fun writing the chapter regardless! Don't kill me for it:hides: **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Shopping with the Girls**

Sasuke watched as the two girls ventured off to go shopping with one another. It would get dark within a few hours… and if Naruto was going shopping with a girl then it wasn't going to be a quick trip. He didn't like the thought of not being by Naruto's side while she was out in Konoha where a bunch of guys like Kiba could hit on her; especially if they stayed out until it grew dark! But she would be ok if Sakura was with her; the pink-haired female wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Naruto.

_At least she __**better **__not._

Anxiety set in the Uchiha's mind. The many possibilities of the two girls somehow getting separated rushed through his head. He could see Naruto acting like normal, just walking around cheerfully, not noticing all the eyes she attracted to herself. Some guy would make a move and the worst possible thing could happen: endless flirting, improper touching, a bond being born!

Another thing set in… what if Naruto got herself into it bad and the guy tried _raping _the blonde?! **(1)**

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he quickly drove his fingers to run through his hair in worry. He felt like an overprotective parent now that Naruto was a girl and it was killing him! He couldn't help it though; Naruto was an idiot and would fall for _anything_!

_Damn it! What should I do?!_

Then again, Naruto was a pretty good fighter. She could handle herself if she got separated from Sakura, right? But Naruto's health could still be wavering! What would she be able to do if she was hurt and wouldn't be able to move much like the time she had jumped on Sasuke in the hospital?!

He paced the floor nervously; he wanted to go after the two girls so he could watch over Naruto, but then that would make the blonde suspicious the way she was when he had taken her away from the ramen bar! He didn't want a suspicious Naruto.

_What am I going to do...?_

-

_Yatta! I'm finally out with Sakura-chan and she looks so happy! I wonder if maybe there __**is **__the possibility that she likes me_, thought a very blissful blonde while gazing at Sakura admiringly.

"Hey, Naru-chan? What store should we go in first?" Sakura asked happily as her eyes wandered about the shops they could enter.

There was a stab at Naruto's heart at the title 'Naru-chan;' the blonde slumped over a tad, realizing that the reason for Sakura's cheerful expression was most likely because she now had a new _girl friend _to talk about girly things with and didn't really _like_ Naruto… Naruto being another… _girl_ in her eyes.

_She probably still likes __**Sasuke**_, thought Naruto bitterly. Her burning hatred for the male at the moment grew just thinking about him, but she rapidly went to whining,"Why do you have to give me a girl name too, Sakura-chan?!"

The title 'Naru-chan' was just as bad as 'Hime-chan' in Naruto's mind and she already had to go through the nurses and the doctor calling her that, not wanting to repeat it with Sakura.

"Eh?" the pink-haired female was already used to the idea of Naruto being a girl and didn't have a problem with calling her 'Naru-chan,' "But you're a girl now and Naruto sounds too masculine for a girl!"

The tears that Naruto had been fighting ever since she had gotten out of the hospital started to sting her eyes, but she quickly made it look as if she meant for that to happen, pressing her arm to her eyes and whined, "Not you too, Sakura-chan! Why must everyone treat me as a girl now?! Is it that easy to think of me that way?!" **(2)**

There was a giggle from Sakura, thinking that Naruto was joking as usual and she lightly pulled Naruto into an apologetic hug.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Azure eyes met with Sakura's pretty green ones as the two of them hugged one another. How could she say no to Sakura when she looked so sweet and sincere? Plus, she got a hug out of it!

"Yeah…"

With that Sakura broke the comforting hug and happily went on to pull Naruto into the nearest shop, "Great! Now let's go in here first, Naru-chan! It has a lot of cute dresses that I bet would look good on you!"

_Eh, Dresses? _

It took a moment before the word seemed to have significant value.

"D-D-D-_**DRESSES**_?!?!" stammered the horrorstricken blonde.

Sakura sounded a little too happy as she spoke, "Yeah! I think you would look _adorable _in a dress!"

_Why me…? _

Naruto could accept Sakura calling her Naru-chan, but putting her into _dresses __**now**_?! Why did Naruto take Sakura up on her offer to go shopping anyways? Oh, yeah… because it was _Sakura_ that she was going with… that meant time that the two of them could have alone.

"Oh, and Naru-chan, we'll be meeting up with a few more people that wanted to help look for kawaii clothes for you!"

Naruto mentally felt a knife sink into her again.

_So much for it being just __**us**__ together_, thought the blonde mournfully.

"You know…" Sakura trailed off as she flipped through a rack of dresses, picking out a pink frilly one; Naruto flinched at the sight, "I think any of these dresses would look cute on you, really…" the look in Sakura's eyes said that she wanted to put the pink garment on Naruto.

_Put that pink thing on me, Sakura-chan, and I'll never be able to forgive you even if you plead on your hands and knees! _

Sakura gave Naruto's orange and black jacket a disgusted look. "You just need to get rid of _that_!"

Naruto looked down at her jacket.

_No way in hell! I happen to like my jacket! No one can separate me from it!_

The pink frilly dress made its way in front of Naruto's view of her jacket; Sakura had apparently wanted to get a mental image of how it would look on the blonde as she seemed to be very serious and calculating about the whole thing, as if she were some kind of expert in this area.

This caused Naruto's face to scrunch up in disgust and her mouth fell agape at the sight of the thing touching her. She thought for a moment that the horrid pink thing was burning her, but she was mistaken; it was only her eyes that stung from the sight of the ugly garment resting against her own clothes. It could _**never **_take the place of Naruto's jacket!!!

"Aw! This would look _SO _cute on you, Naru-chan!!! You just need to fix your hair so it won't take away the good looks from your cute figure!" Sakura quickly ran her fingers through the blonde spikes of hair as an idea hit her suddenly and she grabbed Naruto by the wrist, pulling her to the nearest bathroom.

_What did I get myself into?!_

-

The blonde pulled on a lock of her hair gently, not used to having it sitting straight. It looked the way it had when the nurses fixed it up and Sakura had even pulled the jacket from being tucked in to give her the same cutesy look she had had earlier.

_At least I'm __**wearing **__my __**jacket**__…_

Sakura had wanted to buy Naruto that… _thing _that Sakura swore up and down looked cute on Naruto. She had gone so far as to actually dress the blonde in the hideous pink garment, making Naruto look ridiculous in her opinion. Just as she had mentally thought, she would _never _be able to forgive Sakura for dressing her into that pink dress! It was humiliating!

Now the two of them were patiently waiting for the people that Sakura had said would be joining them. They stood outside of the dress shop that they had recently been in and Sakura went on to talk about other girly things they could do; all the things she mentioned scared the poor blonde into never wanting to hang out with Sakura again. Things such as: getting a perm together, getting their nails done, going and seeing chick flicks, the list kept going and going, making Naruto fear her future life being a girl.

"Hey!" called Sakura to a group of people heading for them; obviously they were the group that Sakura had arranged to meet with, "Ino, Tenten, Hinata, over here!"

Naruto groaned. Here she was already stuck with Sakura, an apparent girly girl at times. But now it was different! She also had to put up with Ino, she being worse than Sakura when it came to girl matters! Then there was Tenten. She, like Sakura, also liked the color pink, but other than that Naruto couldn't think of how girly she was. Hinata would probably be Naruto's savior. She didn't act too girly nor did she show a hatred for jackets since she wore one as well!

_Right! So I should probably stick around with Hinata for the majority of the time!_

The group quickly made their way to Sakura and Naruto, Ino and Tenten complimenting the blonde on how cute she was even though she was wearing _that ugly jacket_. This comment came from Ino, but Naruto ignored it as Sakura agreed with the other blonde girl that the jacket was indeed ugly.

"I-I don't see anything wrong with… N-Naruto-kun's jacket…" stuttered Hinata a little sheepishly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What did you just call me, Hinata?!" the blonde quickly inquired as she made a grab at the girl's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

The Hyuga girl's face turned red as she stammered, "N-N-Naruto-kun…!" scared that maybe the name was offensive to Naruto now that she was a girl.

"OOWAH!" the blonde quickly glomped Hinata, "Keep calling me that! It makes me happy!" Hinata was the only one that bothered to call Naruto the same thing she always called her without acting weird about it – unlike a certain Uchiha – and that really meant something to her!

After quickly asking Hinata if she was ok since she kind of collapsed when Naruto let her go, the group started off to go shopping. Naruto stayed by Hinata's side, afraid of what the other girls might force her into if she stayed near them while looking over the clothing.

Hinata didn't look at dresses and instead looked at more "normal" things such as shirts and jackets! This made Naruto very happy as she chattered to the Hyuga girl about everything since they had last met and thanked her upon remembering the fact that she had wanted to give Naruto a bowl of ramen to cheer her up while in the hospital, receiving a blush as a response and a quick 'you're welcome.'

If only the entire shopping spree could have gone like that, but no. Many times did the blonde get dragged off to try on a number of things that Ino, Sakura, and Tenten picked out for her; Ino and Sakura picking out the most girly outfits Naruto had ever seen, some even had cutesy _**lace **_– Naruto thought she might gag when seeing herself in these types of clothes – while Tenten didn't pick out too girly of things, but they weren't to Naruto's liking either.

_At least they didn't have __**lace**_, thought Naruto a little mournful.

Once the group had come together again outside of the previous shop – only a couple bags of clothing in hand since Naruto was what Ino and Sakura called "picky" – Naruto thought of something that these girls might be good at that could help her.

"Hey… what would you girls do if you wanted to get back at a guy for being mean and insensitive towards you?"

Naruto decided that she wanted to know how a girl would handle this kind of matter and see if any of their ideas would be fun to try.

The Hyuga glanced over to the blonde and quickly whispered, "Are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" **(3) **Naruto had told her of everything that the Uchiha had done to her since she got out of the hospital, so Hinata suspected that Naruto meant him.

Naruto quickly shushed her and whispered back, "I'm dealing with two of the biggest Sasuke fans, so I can't mention names here or else I won't get any feedback from them!" and looked back to the pondering girls.

"Beat the hell out of the guy," spoke an irritated Sakura.

There was a moment of silence as the four girls stared at Sakura a little confused, but Naruto had suspicion as to who it was. The only guy she seemed to really detest at times and beat up was Sai.

"No, no, no!" Ino glared at Sakura, "What you do is _embarrass_ the hell out of the guy; not beat him! What fun is that?"

The two girls scowled at one another as they argued over the matter, repeating 'beat him,' 'embarrass him' over and over until Naruto's attention was brought to Tenten out of boredom; she was ignoring the other two as she looked to be in deep thought.

"It really depends on…" her brown eyes met azure, "whether you _like_ the guy or not."

Both Naruto's and Hinata's face glowed red.

"EH?! Why would I like a _guy_?! Especially _that _one!!!" shouted the now fuming blonde, not giving thought to the fact that she was now a girl so it wouldn't exactly be considered "strange."

Tenten quickly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered to her, "Just tell me if you do or don't. If you do then I can help you; if you don't then you're better off with information from Ino or Sakura."

Thing was, Naruto didn't want to beat up or embarrass Sasuke. Beating him up would probably get her into trouble and she would most likely get a few scars as well; as for embarrassing him… she'd _love_ to do that… but she didn't know what would _embarrass _him, so that was ruled out immediately.

Naruto glanced at Hinata. The Hyuga wouldn't have any ideas for getting back at someone because she was too sweet to do something such as that.

_I guess I'll have to go with what Tenten has to give me… but that means I have to admit that I like the Teme… _

"Ok… I… kind of… _like_ this guy…"

It felt like something had struck Naruto at "admitting" this bit of information. Her heart started racing and she felt her face grow hot.

_Why do I keep feeling this way when anything has to do with __**him**__?! It's really pissing me off! I mean, sure, I __**like **__Sasuke, but I don't feel… do I?_

She felt the look of surprise that Hinata gave her, Hinata being the only one that knew who it was they were talking about and felt embarrassed. She turned quickly to the Hyuga and whispered in her ear so Tenten wouldn't hear, "I'd never like him, so don't worry about it, Hinata! I just need some way to get back at h-WAH!!!"

There was a grab at Naruto's wrist as Tenten pretty much kid-napped her from the group.The excited girl hurriedly called over her shoulder to the other three, "Hey, don't worry about what Naruto just said; I can take care of this!" leaving two thirds of the group a little puzzled as to what had happened since they were arguing so much with one another.

Naruto, still contemplating previous thoughts, let Tenten pull her away from the group, but was a little nervous with _why _they had to be away from everyone else to be told what to do for vengeance. Was it something _that _bad or what?!

The two of them entered a nearby store that Naruto wasn't very happy to see, it being a shop of girl's undergarments. Thankfully Tenten paid none of the items any attention and marched straight to the back of the store and into the dressing room area. Naruto was forced into a small dressing compartment with Tenten following in right behind her.

"First question Naruto!" spoke the girl excitedly.

The blonde blinked a couple of times at her enthusiasm towards getting back at someone for her.

"Ok… what is it?"

Tenten's face grew mischievous as she asked, "Do you know how to _seduce_?!"

Naruto sat there, slowly putting two and two together.

Seduce.

_Seduce_.

…

"YOU WANT ME TO _**SEDUCE**_ HIM?!"

**TBC!**

* * *

**(1) I know this might sound way out there, but anytime I'm worrying about someone that should be with me at the time being and they're not, I start thinking worse case senario. So, with Sasuke worrying about his Naru-chan, I made this pop up in his mind! If you don't like the idea then just discard it from your mind!**

**(2) Naruto's starting to get the full effects of realizing that she has now become a girl and isn't feeling so great over the matter, but she refuses to break down in front of anyone. That being the way I imagine Naruto to react.**

**(3) I don't know what Hinata calls Sasuke, but it being Hinata, it'll be something formal, so I went with this! Good or bad? **

**Neh, so no romance in this chapy... oh well. At least Naruto is beginning to understand that she has feelings for Sasuke, right? As for Sasuke, I think he has a pretty good idea of how he feels as well.**

**Ok, so this was a fun chapy to write! Sorry if some of you didn't like it because the focus drifted away from SasuNaru-ness, but I needed to do it if I wanted to have this _seduction _fun later on! Plus, Naruto needed the clothes, even though she only has a couple bags. They should be mentioned in the near future!**

**Sorry for Tenten being so OOC. (and anyone else that is OOC) It's just that she gets so little attention, so you don't know much about her and I thought 'she has to have something on the lines of the wild side' and thus the new Tenten was created.**

**I hope that those of you that like Hinata are happy with me putting her in here. It was fun writing all of the girls out! And I haven't bashed anyone! Yay! To tell you the truth, it nearly killed me writing for so many characters! And to make things better for myself, I ADDED another character to the mix in the next chapter! At least I'm done writing it...**

**Preview to next chapy: Another male character enters the picture. Hm... who could it be? I'm not telling. You can have fantasies of who it is while I write chapter ten. (yes, I'm that far ahead. It gives me a secure feeling if I do this.)**

**Let's see... what was it... Review (that's not a command), Suggest (neither is that), and Critique (that's definitly not a command!). I told you that I would only say the words! Ok, so I did more... whatever!**

**Thanks for the reviews! A few more and I'll reach my goal of having 100! Whoo!**

**I talk too much... oh well, all of you don't HAVE to read it!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	8. Can You Really Flirt?

**Ok, so it took me a while to get this one out. Gomen! I was having a problem with writing chapter 11 of this fic, so forgive me. :teary chibi eyes:**

**So I was able to reach my goal of 100 reviews! Yay! It made me very happy! I should thank all the reviewers for that! THANK YOU!!!**

**Warning: Another vulgar moment? Yay for vulgarity! No Sasuke in this chapy as well... :many tears: And of course the OOC-ness!**

**Here's the chapy:**

**Can You Really Flirt?**

"SEDUCTION?! _WHY_?!"

Naruto could not understand why Tenten suggested that to be a way of "payback" since it was more for the people that liked-

…

_Oh, crap… I did say that I liked him…_

There was silence as this set in her mind, then, "How exactly am I supposed to _seduce _this guy? I don't even think he _can _be seduced!"

Really. _Could _Uchiha Sasuke be flustered by anything?!

A devilish smile spread across Tenten's face. This was something that Naruto was not used to seeing from someone such as Tenten. She liked this kind of thing apparently.

"Do you know _why _we're in a store that sells girls underwear, Naruto?"

The blonde shivered at the thought. "There's no way in _hell_ that you'll get me into girls' underwear! That's going too far!"

Tenten shrugged.

"It's a good way for seduction… then again… I guess Uzumaki Naruto is too scared to take up a challenge…" the brunette sighed and was about to exit the compartment when Naruto's hand made a snatch at her shoulder.

"Uzumaki Naruto _**never **_backs down from a challenge!!!" she quickly pulled Tenten back into the dressing compartment, "So, what type of underwear? You're buying! I can seduce, but I need ideas! Tell me everything right here, right now!" she said rapidly. Whenever someone said that Naruto wouldn't be up to the challenge it got her riled up.

_Uchiha Sasuke! You better be ready for me when I get back from this hell because I'm going all out on this just to get back at you for being mean to me!!!_

-

Naruto and Tenten exited the underwear store that they had been in and ran into Ino, Sakura, and Hinata when coming out.

The two girly girls glanced down at the new bag amongst the other two in Naruto's hands and back up to her red face.

"Eh… Looks like Naru-chan got pretty undergarments for her _boyfriend_," teased Ino as she giggled to herself.

Sakura and Hinata looked at one another before the pink-haired female giggled as well and the Hyuga blushed at the comment.

Naruto felt embarrassed and wanted to hide, but Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her where she was. The female quickly spoke to the other three, "Naruto needs girl underwear just like any girl would. She felt that my plan for payback was too cliché and wouldn't be very amusing, so we just looked for underwear," she pointed to the bag in Naruto's hands, "saying this, it isn't for payback purposes at all."

A small smile formed on Naruto's face. Tenten was protecting her from embarrassment, now that she knew that Naruto wasn't too fond of her new gender. Naruto made it clear to Tenten that she didn't like being teased about being a girl and Tenten seemed to understand a little. A friendly bond between the two grew and Naruto felt that she could really trust Tenten.

Ino scowled at the ground. "And here I thought that it would be a good way to get back at a guy! Dressing sexy to seduce guys is something that I find fun when it comes to payback."

The pink-haired female rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at the clothing that Ino wore that showed almost all of her skin. "That's a big surprise…"

"What was that billboard brow?!"

"Um…"

The group looked to Hinata as she spoke up so they could hear her, "S-seduction wouldn't be the best thing for N-Naruto-kun anyway… I mean, what if the boy thought something different by her s-seducing him?"

Naruto thought about this seriously. There was no way that _Sasuke _would think that Naruto meant anything by it! He was too cold and cruel to have such feelings from being seduced; that was the reason why Naruto felt that Tenten's plan wouldn't work, but she wasn't about to drop the challenge!

"Don't worry about me, Hinata! I would never seduce anyone!" the blonde smiled to the shy girl, who blushed in turn.

The majority of the group gave Naruto skeptical looks as they thought, _then what was up with that Sexy Jutsu you used to do all the time, _but they kept their comments to themselves.

"What's this I hear about seducing?"

The group turned to the person that had spoken. He stood only a few feet away from them and had apparently eavesdropped on the group's conversation.

Sakura didn't look too thrilled to see the guy as she questioned, "What do you want, Sai?"

The male greeted her with no trace of emotion on his face, "Hello, ugly hag. I just wanted to know what was going on, seeing that Naruto is out of the hospital now. Why is it that I'm the last to find this out?"

Sakura twitched at being called 'ugly hag' and a blood lust filled the air, making the group look back and fourth between Sakura and Sai a little worriedly.

Naruto quickly interfered by putting in her own response, "Hey, Sai! I got out a few hours ago actually, so it's not like you missed much! And ignore that whole 'seduction' thing! It's nothing!" The blonde hid the bags behind her back, seeing that that was what the male was staring at.

"So… Naruto…" Sai started as his dark eyes came to stare directly into the blonde's, "I've been meaning to ask you this…"

"Yeah?"

Sai spoke bluntly, "What's it like to be a true dickless wonder?"

The poor blonde was so taken aback by the question that she dropped her bags and stared agape at Sai.

Sakura, on the other hand, was quick to driving a fist into Sai's face at the question and yelled at him as he hit the ground rather hard, "LEAVE NARU-CHAN ALONE OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" fuming the whole while, making Naruto's shocked feeling go away, replaced by warmth from the protective action Sakura made for her sake.

"Um… Naruto-kun…"

The blonde turned to Hinata, seeing that the female had the bags Naruto had dropped in her hands and was holding them out to Naruto to take.

"Ah! Thank you, Hinata!" she said happily as she took the bags from the Hyuga girl.

"Neh, Naru-chan," spoke the other blonde to Naruto, "Sai isn't the guy that's giving you a hard time is he?" only to receive a quick shake of the head from Naruto. "Damn… thought I figured it out…"

"Hm…" Naruto turned to Tenten, "What is she up to?" she whispered to the brunette.

Tenten shrugged. "I guess she wants to figure out who your mystery man is without help from anyone."

_Great. She'll kill me if she finds out that it's 'Sasuke-kun.'_

A whisper went right into Naruto's ear, "So, who is it?" and she turned to Tenten; she looked very hopeful that Naruto would tell her, making the blonde feel guilty as she said, "I'm not telling," receiving an 'aw' from the female.

Naruto didn't want anyone knowing that it was Sasuke. Hinata was more than enough, so for now Naruto wouldn't tell.

-

After Sakura made Sai formally apologize to Naruto for the unneeded question he had asked, the male seemed to want to stick around with the girls. Ino and Sakura quickly shouted 'NO!' and tried to get him to leave, but to no prevail. He was glued to Naruto's side as he spoke with the blonde, asking what it was like being a girl so suddenly; this was a touchy subject for Naruto, so she didn't say much and had Tenten back her up at one point, telling Sai that he should be a little more considerate of Naruto's feelings.

Sai was a little puzzled, not understanding why it was such a big deal, but seeing the glares that he was receiving from a certain pink-haired female he kept quiet about the topic.

The group was sitting at the ramen bar; Sakura stood on one side of Naruto to keep an eye on Sai since he was standing on the other side of her blonde friend. The rest of the group sat on the stools. Naruto sat between Hinata and Tenten since she felt closer to the two of them than she did with Ino.

_No offence Ino_, thought Naruto as she glanced towards the other blonde, who looked as if she could care less about where she sat regardless and took the stool by Tenten.

The group wanted to spoil Naruto and decided to take her to the ramen bar since all of them finally figured out that the blonde was having problems with the process of being a girl; it was no surprise to the girl portion of the group since it was obvious that _it's not easy being a girl_ said the long, blonde-haired female, who was quickly nudged in the ribs by Tenten and told that she wasn't making the matter any better. The only thing that Naruto was sad about now, even compared to becoming a girl, was that the ramen was no longer on discount.

"Hey, boss," spoke the now depressed blonde upon finding that she would have to pay full price even though it had only been a few hours since the discount had started, "why do you no longer have the ramen on discount?"

The older man scratched the back of his head, glanced about and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Well, it wasn't supposed to get out to _everyone_ in the first place. I did the discount for you, hearing from a reliable source that you were getting out of the hospital today, but things kind of got crazy when someone picked up on the conversation…"

Tenten looked thoughtful. "You should be thanking him, Naruto! He lost a lot because of that!"

The man smiled and waved his hands. "No, no! It was my fault, not Naruto's, so it's all fine."

Sai seemed to be deep in thought at what was being said and slowly questioned the man, "Who was it that told you about Naruto getting out of the hospital?"

_Geez_, thought the blonde as Sai finished his question, _he's really sore about not finding out that I got out of the hospital before everyone else…_

"Hm… he told me not to mention it to anyone, so I can't say…"

_He?_

Naruto became pensive. The only guy that knew she was getting out of the hospital before everyone else was Sasuke. Could it have possibly been him? That sent her mind to reeling as she had her own question that she wanted answered, "Did this guy _ask _for you to make the discount?"

There was a pause as the group stared at the man, who made himself busy with making their ramen orders, not saying a thing in response.

_I __**knew **__it! That was why Sasuke offered to pay for my ramen, because it was on a __**discount**__! Not because he __**wanted **__to be nice and buy me ramen! Teme!!!_

The fuming blonde was more willing to get vengeance on the Uchiha now that this bit of information was revealed.

"Naruto?" questioned Sai suddenly as he glanced off into the streets of Konoha, "I'm interested by something… about when you were talking about seduction," he turned back to eye Naruto, seeing that he had gotten the attention of the girls as well, "Could you really pull off something like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled the blonde, "You don't think I could, do you?"

Sai gave a small smile to this. "I believe that you could. I mean, you had that Sexy Jutsu, but can you do it when you're _not _pretending to be a girl, since you really are one now?" He gave a pause for Naruto to think this over in her head. "I want to make a bet that you _can't _flirt with a guy for… how about… one hour?"

Naruto's azure eyes looked dead into Sai's.

"Are you willing to make this bet, Naruto?"

All the other girls chattered to one another about this; Sakura, against the idea – being more protective over Naruto – and Ino, for the idea – thinking that it would be fun to watch Naruto flirt with a guy – argued over the matter with one another about it. Hinata whispered shyly to Naruto that it could be dangerous to do something like that – also being one to protect Naruto – and Tenten, all for the idea like Ino, whispering in the blonde's other ear that it would give her "practice" for when she seduced the guy they had talked about earlier.

Sai gave a slight smirk to Naruto as he asked teasingly, "Is Uzumaki Naruto afraid that she would lose the bet?"

Naruto shot off the stool and faced Sai hotly, growling under her breath, "What do I get if I win?!"

Sakura groaned and placed her head into her hands as Hinata looked down at the ground a little disappointed. Ino and Tenten cheered the blonde on and laughed with one another as they thought of how this was going to play out.

The smirk on Sai's face grew as he said with a bit of bliss in his voice, "For one month, I'll pay for your ramen when you come to the ramen bar, whatever time you want me to."

The look on Naruto's face was full of pleasure as she stuttered, "A-a _month_ of f-f-free ramen…?" and quickly accepted the challenge, reaching out for Sai's hand to shake.

Sai reached out and gripped a hold of Naruto's hand, squeezing it tightly as he pulled Naruto a step closer to him.

"Oh, and if you lose… you have to go on a date with me."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the male as he gave a polite smile in return.

_A… date…? My first date… would be with Sai… if I lose this…_

The four girls standing around Naruto and Sai grew quiet. Sakura let her head droop a bit as she uttered the word, "baka." Hinata looked worried as she said a silent, "good luck, Naruto-kun." Ino and Tenten couldn't be happier with the stakes so high the way they were, though they both admitted loudly for Naruto to hear that she should have waited for Sai's part of the deal before agreeing.

Ino couldn't help herself as she laughed over the matter and spoke between fits, "As Sakura had said Naruto really is a _baka_!"

Naruto felt her insides crumble in fear of the possibility of losing, but quickly reassured herself as she remembered all the guys she had swayed by using the Sexy Jutsu.

_This should be a piece of cake!_

…

_Right? _

* * *

**So, I think the whole Sai saying that he want's to go out with Naruto is OOC, but I don't care! It's my fic so I'll do what I want! **

**So the whole idea of the bet I must thank Artistic18. Thanks to this person, I got to thinking more in detail of the shopping spree and decided to twist her idea a little, thus the bet was made! Mwa ha ha! Thank you Artistic18!!!**

**Was there anything to explain on this chapy? If so, then question it in a review or PM me or something. I hate confusing people and it happens way too often, so, yeah!**

**Alright! So I won't be updating for a month! Just kidding, but I will have a time updating when school comes into the picture... with all the "fun" classes I'll be having this year I don't know how my updates will go... So, until then I'll keep trying to update on a regular basis!**

**I'll probably be able to update "Naruto's Pet" much more often because it's actually written out, so if it gets updated more than this, that's why!**

**I love all of my reviewers and everyone that decided that they would take the time of their day to read this:huggs all, but if you don't like hugs then forget it. I like living:**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	9. The Bet

**:Yawn: **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Got a horrible case of writer's block and all... Don't we all love it? Plus, BakaNekoSan has gotten into a new anime/manga and has been trying to come up with a story line for it that she can write. 'What is it?' You may be wondering. Then again, you could have just skipped the whole AN altogether and went to the story. Well, for those who care, it's called Death Note and BakaNekoSan is majorly in love! Raito (Light) and L make such an adorable couple:cough: Anyways...**

**Warning: Nothing to really warn. Maybe the regular OOC-ness that's almost criminal, but at the same time, fun to do!**

**This chapy's dedicated to Artistic18. The whole idea I had of 'the bet' wouldn't have been created without their suggestion (I twisted it though. Gomen).**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapy:**

**The Bet**

"Eh… _that_ guy?! You want _me _to flirt with _him_?! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!"

Naruto was now wearing one of the outfits that Sakura had bought for her; on the whole, Sakura bought her two items of clothing, Tenten bought her the undergarments, and Ino forced a pair of night clothes on her. These items were now in the three bags held by Hinata.

Ino and Tenten said that Naruto would do better if she was dressed the part and put her into the tight fitting, sleeveless shirt that had light pink, hot pink, black, and white lines running in a horizontal direction. Naruto twitched when they showed her the shirt, but since it wasn't _as _bad as some of the other shirts they tried getting her… She was also made to wear tight, black _short _shorts. The blonde did not like the way they fit; they were _too _tight! Wearing boxers was out of the question when it came to these shorts, so she was wearing the underwear Tenten bought her underneath. She wasn't too forgiving that Sakura had bought her these things since she knew that Naruto couldn't say 'no' in fear that she would hurt Sakura's feelings.

She had given herself a quick look when dressed and found that she looked like an innocent girl that you couldn't help but want to hug since she was so little and at the same time the tight shirt and short shorts screamed 'I-want-sexual-attention!'

The sight terrified Naruto.

If anyone dared touch her like Kiba had she would murder without hesitating!

Sai nodded to the blonde's first two questions, but replied, "You said you could flirt with _any _guy, so what's wrong with him?" to the last question.

Ino and Tenten were roaring with laughter just behind Naruto. Sakura was muffling her giggles and Hinata stared at the person in which Naruto was to flirt with; she didn't see much humor in this like the others.

The group acted as they were, ninjas, and spied on the unsuspecting boy from a rooftop.

Naruto glared at Sai for his comment and quickly pointed down towards the male they were conversing about. He wore all green, had a horrible taste in hairstyling, and his eyebrows were monstrous. "WHAT'S _NOT _WRONG WITH _**ROCK**_ _**LEE**_?!"

"D-D-Don't let him hear you, Naruto!" Tenten said behind tears of laughter, trying to keep quiet herself, "He might find out what we're doing if you yell!"

"Sure you don't want to… back out?" spoke an _almost_ concerned Sakura between giggles as she watched the male from where they stood.

Ino and Tenten shushed Sakura. They wanted to be entertained and they wouldn't be able to if Sakura tried getting Naruto to chicken out!

Hinata stood by Naruto's side, watching worriedly as the blonde's expression grew very serious at the question Sakura had asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto doesn't back down from a challenge!"

The three girls acted like they were about to bust a gut and held onto their stomachs for dear life.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun," spoke the Hyuga female in a comforting voice as Ino and Tenten tried pushing Naruto off the roof to go flirt with the guy; they couldn't be patient any longer!

The blonde growled at the two girls, thanked Hinata, looked at Sakura a little mournfully and gave Sai the evil eye before she hopped down from the rooftop and to the streets of Konoha.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_

Seeing Lee only a little ways away, Naruto shivered at the thought of flirting with him, but chased after him regardless. Hopefully a month's worth of ramen would be worth it!

_I'm doing the same thing as the Sexy Jutsu! _

…

_What would I do while in the Sexy Jutsu?!_

For some reason Naruto's thought process while in the Sexy Jutsu was different compared to being in her normal form. Maybe it boosted her confidence?

"Hey," Naruto called out to the male, but remembered she was supposed to be flirting and quickly changed her voice to sound cutesy like a girl, "_Oh, Rock Lee_!" and grabbed the back of his green vest when she came up to him, tugging lightly.

Her mind started whirling and felt as if it made clicking sounds when she thought of ideas as to what she could do when the male turned to her and politely greeted her, "Oh, hello Naruto-kun!" then he looked horrified, "I mean, Naruto-chan, or, or-"

Naruto quickly interrupted him, "You can call me _anything _you want! I don't mind," and gave him an obvious 'I-want-you' look. "I couldn't help but notice how…" Naruto felt like she was about to gag, but refrained from doing so, "how _sexy_ you looked today," she had changed the sound of her voice again to a sound seductive.

_Oh… my… god! I'm going to be sick!!! And I can't run away and transform because I'm not __**in **__the Sexy Jutsu!!! Plus, I'm in a bet!!! Why did I make that stupid bet anyways?! _

_Oh yeah... because I wanted ramen..._

Lee gave Naruto a questioning look, but went with what she said, "Well, that _is _why I'm called the sexy green beast of Konoha!" he made a dramatic pose to the title and grinned.

_What the hell? Did he __**just **__add the sexy part?! And why the hell is he not flustered?! He just __**agrees **__with me?! How many people call him sexy?! Not very many I'm sure, so why isn't he being all sappy over this?! Apparently I'll have to try __**harder**!_

This only motivated the blonde even more. She knew that all of her friends were probably rolling around on the rooftops, laughing their heads off at this, but she was going to get through this bet!

"'Sexy green _beast_,' huh? I'll say you're a beast!" Naruto made a sexy cat _raow_ after this and took a couple steps closer towards Lee, her eyes half closed to give off the fact that she was – she mentally wanted to kill herself – checking Lee out.

This seemed to confuse Lee again as he slowly asked Naruto, "Are you feeling ok, um… Naruto-chan? I do not recall anyone talking like a cat before this. Maybe you have come down with some kind of illness… did you escape from the hospital before they were able to prescribe all of your medications to you?"

_ARGH!!! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY?! DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN SOMEONE'S __**FLIRTING **__WITH HIM?!_

"No, Lee!" she practically screamed in his face, becoming frustrated, "I'm _checking_ _**you**_ _**OUT**_ for crying out loud! I said you're sexy! I've even been giving you the freaking 'I-want-you' look! And the cat noise falls under the same thing! Argh!" she slapped her hand to her forehead. For some reason it felt like she was getting a headache and it _really _hurt!

_I've never dealt with someone so hard to sway… if bushy brow is __**this **__hard then what will it be like dealing with Sasuke…? Ah! That'll be impossible!!!_

"I-Is that true, Naruto-chan?!"

The blonde looked back to Lee, seeing his face flushed and shocked. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes brighten up.

_Oh… my… Please don't let him fall for me like he did Sakura-chan!!!_

Naruto slowly nodded her head to Lee and the male's mouth kind of fell open as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Oh… do you not think that way of me?" she said a little bluntly.

Rock Lee's face turned red and he started stuttering, "W-w-well… I did find you to be an amazing person, Naruto-chan, b-but never before had I thought about you possibly developing a crush on _me_!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to have her mouth fall open. Yes, this was what she was working up to, but for some reason when Lee said it, it freaked her out!

_Sai did this on purpose! He wanted me to __**suffer**__ for reasons unknown to me!_ She made a quick glance to the rooftops._ I HATE YOU, SAI!!! I'LL MAKE YOU GO BROKE FROM ALL THE RAMEN YOU'LL HAVE TO BUY ME!!!_

-

Thirty minutes passed by as the group watching over Naruto stood in a store, acting as if they were shopping, but they didn't show any signs of doing so since their eyes were diverted away from all the items in the shop.

They watched as Lee and Naruto sat across from the very place they were in, Naruto obviously hitting on the male who didn't seem to mind very much, though it looked to make him flustered now. They could tell how much it disturbed Naruto to be doing this and three of the four girls had to fight back the laughter, while Hinata and Sai watched on rather seriously.

"I have to admit, Sai," Sakura giggled as she walked over towards the male, "this was a pretty fun idea you came up with!" she grinned to him, but found that he was way into what Lee and Naruto were doing to respond. "Sai?"

Sai glanced towards her then shot his eyes back at Naruto. "I was for sure this would have been harder for her… she's doing better than I thought."

The pink-haired female could tell he was being serious. "Do you _want _to go out with Naru-chan?"

The question remained unanswered as Sai spoke, "They're leaving," which sent Ino and Tenten into a frenzy. Ino jumped up and down, excitedly speaking, "Yatta! I couldn't stand being in here anymore!" as she practically ran out of the store with Tenten on her heels.

Sai stalked off after them.

"Sakura-chan… are you ok?" questioned Hinata worriedly when seeing Sakura stare off after the male.

"Huh?! Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, Hinata!" Sakura smiled and nodded to the door, suggesting they go too. Hinata gave her a shy nod and walked off after the rest of the group with Sakura following not too far behind.

-

_Where the hell is Sakura and the dobe?! _

For the past ten minutes Uchiha Sasuke had searched the streets for the two girls and had yet to find them, making his uneasy feelings grow. His eyes scanned the street frantically for Naruto. Maybe he should have left his house sooner and followed the two girls, but that would have been _too _much! But if anything had happened to Naruto again he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

That's when blonde hair met with Sasuke's eyes as he saw Naru-

…

_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DRESSED IN?!_

Seeing Naruto's clothing shocked the Uchiha as he stared wide-eyed at her. Something _that _short and _that _tight should _not _be put on _her_ ass! It took a moment for Sasuke's eyes to remove themselves from said area, but when they did he felt utterly confused. Naruto was smiling and laughing with _Rock Lee_…?

_W-why is she with… __**him**?!_

He quickly shook his head, thinking there was no way that they were doing anything more than just talking. It was _Rock Lee_ for crying out loud! What would Naruto possibly see in him?

Sasuke flushed when he realized something: he was jealous. Just because Naruto looked happier with someone like Lee than she did when she was around him! Jealousy is not a good thing and Sasuke knew this; he would never admit it, but he wanted to be the one that Naruto laughed and smiled with, not some guy like _Rock Lee_!

He was about to march in the two's direction to take Naruto back to his house, but a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards.

When the pulling had stopped and Sasuke was allowed to figure out what had happened, he quickly pushed the hands from his shoulders as Sakura along with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stood around him. The hands belonged to Sai who was now watching Naruto from where they stood – a little tea shop that had people loitering about to cover them from the blonde's sight – to see what was taking place between Naruto and Lee.

It looked like a stakeout to Sasuke as he watched a little puzzled when everyone had completely ignored him and went back to leaning forward and watching Naruto like a hawk.

Something about this didn't seem right. He was surrounded by four girls, two being die hard Uchiha Sasuke fans, and yet, he was being ignored!

_What the hell is Naruto doing that's so entertaining?!_

"What's going on?!" demanded the furious Uchiha when everyone acted like it was normal to sit and gawk at two people from afar.

Sai thought of the question for a moment then replied, "We're watching Naruto flirt with that Lee guy over there."

"_F-F-F-FLIRT_?!" Sasuke was completely shocked and couldn't believe this. _Naruto _flirt with _Rock Lee_?! What was wrong with this picture?!

When Sasuke saw that he had grabbed the whole group's attention by acting this way he turned his expression back into the normal calm and not caring expression that he usually had on.

The pink-haired female turned to Sai and elbowed him. "Quit lying!" She turned to Sasuke and quickly reassured him that Naruto wasn't flirting with Lee on account of intimate feelings, that she was sucked into it by her greed for ramen because Sai wanted some form of entertainment for the day and he just-so-happened to walk by Naruto and bribed her into it.

This didn't exactly 'reassure' Sasuke. He just wanted to beat the hell out of Sai now, but refrained from doing so as there was a squeal mixed with laughter made by Ino and he turned to see what had happened. Sasuke watched as Naruto was pulled into a hug by Lee; the Uchiha's mouth parted slightly.

Tenten was no longer amused by this. "I think Lee's really being serious about all of this… I mean, sure the guy's overdramatic and all, but after watching how he's been reacting towards Naruto all this time, then _this_…" she looked over to Ino, "what do you think?" and became curious, watching Sasuke's face while he looked out at Naruto and Lee.

The blonde female's smile subsided and she thought about this. "Well, now that you mention it… he does seem to be acting like he likes Naru-chan…"

Sasuke glared off at Lee.

It felt like something snapped inside him.

Ino couldn't contain herself though, as she came out of her pensive state and back into her giddy mode, "But he _hugged _her! _He _hugged _her_!Sure, the guy's really creepy, but at the same time it's kind of sweet, in a bizarre and weird way!" Ino quickly turned back to the brunette next to her and smirked, "Hey, Tenten, how much you want to bet that Naru-chan gets kissed before this is over?!"

The Uchiha flinched.

_Kiss?!_

"Um… I don't think Naruto-kun would like that very much…" spoke the shy female, watching worriedly as Naruto finally broke from the hug with the male, "I think Naruto-kun would rather be him-uh, I mean, herself and not do any of this…"

Sasuke repeated Hinata's words to himself; she had a point. Even when Naruto did the Sexy Jutsu, she never flirted for such a large amount of time with someone, no matter who they were. Knowing this, Sasuke strode out of the area in which they were hiding.

"Eh! Sasuke-kun," spoke the pink-haired female rather quickly, "if you go out there and stop her now, she'll have to go out with," she pointed angrily at Sai, "_that _thing!"

Sai didn't seem to take offense to being called a 'thing' and shrugged. "Let him do it… I don't mind going out with her…"

Sasuke turned back towards the group, locking his eyes directly with Sai's.

"_What _was that?" trying his best to remain calm and collected about the new information bestowed upon him.

-

Naruto marched down the street, trying to keep Lee from wrapping his arms around her again; she didn't like it so much, but _he _did! The only reason Lee had even hugged her was because she happened to agree with him on a subject that he felt strongly for: Sakura. Lee said that he no longer felt alone in the world since Naruto used to like Sakura as well. The hug, itself, wasn't too terribly long, but Naruto really couldn't imagine what she would do if he held her again. Maybe if he were _Sasuke _then-!

A blush spread across her face.

_W-why did I suddenly think of __**him**?!_

An outburst of inner conflict took over her, now realizing that there was no hiding it from _herself_.

_**Fine**__!!! I'll admit it already! I __**like **__the damn teme, but I will not admit anything past that! I swear though, the next time Sasuke says something to me that's mean or if he touches me it'll be the end of him!!!_

"Naruto-chan?" questioned Lee a little worried when Naruto was so quiet after they had been talking with one another for so long.

_Damn that name to hell!_

Lee _had _to keep referring to her as 'Naruto-chan' and it was driving her insane!

"I know that you had worded how you feel for me," Naruto felt exhausted suddenly at this, "but, I was thinking, Naruto-chan," Lee became a little fidgety as he went on, "I would like it if you would become my girlfriend!"

The azure eyes widened at his statement as she continued to walk on ahead. Did Naruto _really _attract this guy by _playing _him?! She had thought that maybe she had just flustered him was all! This was getting out of hand! She needed to get out of this as quickly as possible, but she still had a while before the time was up! What was she going to do?!

"R-really?"

"Yes… " Lee slowly reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders to turn her around and spoke in his serious tone, "I would die to protect you! Even if you were still Naruto-_kun_!"

The blonde would have twitched to this, but when he had made the statement that he would have protected her to the death even when she was a guy… something seemed to make her feel very happy and the creepy feeling that Lee gave off went away. Lee was the first guy that treated Naruto the same as he had before. Sure, he asked her out, but she was the one that made the first move. Naruto was about to say how she felt about this; tell him thank you maybe, but she was pulled closer to Lee before she was able to. A little _too _close to him even when she had decided that he was no longer creepy.

_LEE!!! I JUST GOT A GOOD MENTAL IMAGE OF YOU AND NOW YOU'RE KILLING THAT IMAGE!!! _

"I know that we have not had enough time to get to know one another better, Naruto-chan, but…"

_AIIIIIIE!!! HE'S GOING TO __**KISS **__ME!!! _

Naruto wasn't fast enough to push Lee away and thought that her face was going to be pressed against Lee's in a kiss, but he made a sudden stop and gave a questioning 'eh' before he was thrown to the ground.

_Thank you, whatever it was that made Lee stop from-uh-oh…_

Uchiha Sasuke was now standing where Lee once stood and glared down at the male. This wasn't good. The last time this happened, Naruto got dragged off for no reason and had to put up with a moody Uchiha for a while. This time, however, _she _was the one that had started it, so Sasuke would probably be in a worse mood than before.

_Maybe he won't get mad since it's Lee… then again, Sasuke's been weird, so there's no telling…_

Naruto felt that Sasuke was trying to play her parent; he fit the stereotypical parent, constantly telling her to be careful and getting on her case for such things like this. It was kind of annoying…

There was no 'parental playing' from Sasuke in his next move compared to the time when he had pulled her away from the scene at the ramen bar. Instead the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled her towards him.

_What's he doing? Is he just going to take me away without a word to Lee?_

But Naruto was wrong.

"Don't touch her," the raven-haired male growled as he draped his arms around Naruto's waist, drawing her closer to him, "She's _mine_."

_Eh? _

Naruto's eyes widened.

_**EH?! **_

She looked up into Sasuke's face to see if he was possibly screwing around, but it revealed nothing more than a serious expression as he continued to glare at Lee.

_I'M __**HIS**__?! IS HE SERIOUS?!_

* * *

**Okies! Another chapy done and over with! We are one chapy closer to being through with this thing! Whoo! Though, how long this is going to be is still unknown even to me... it's over when it's over is all I have to say!**

**Did Sasuke seem too possessive at the end? The way I see him in this story is just that actually. I mean, if he found out someone else liked Naruto, he's going to do something about it and I liked this idea! Plus, I'm the writer, so Sasuke will do anything I want him to! Nya! That's what's great about fanfics! Heh heh...**

**Also, the whole Rock Lee thing. :evil grin: Lee is a very interesting character, though he freaks me out a lot, but he's just one of those characters that could drive you up the wall, and yet, you can't do anything but watch what he does! (at least for me he's that way) Notice that not once did BakaNekoSan use the word 'youth!' Oh, the OOC-ness just in that! But really, that drives me up a wall and it wasn't needed in this, so I didn't put it in!**

**I noticed that I didn't do a preview in the last chapy. Is it better when I do previews or leave them blank? Oh well! I want to use previews! **

**Preview: The long awaited (at least to BakaNekoSan) seduction scene. Let me tell you, that was fun to write! Don't go expecting too much from it! This fic is still rated T for a reason! It might change later on if something happens... :winkwinknudgecoughIfYouDon'tGetItThenI'llKickYouInTheShins!!!: Ahem! But that won't come until later! Tell me... is anyone really interested in a lemon chapy? I'm thinking about it actually... but I want to know what you guys want. Do tell. (I'll probably write one anyways, just because I'm that big of a perv... :cough: I like lemons... whether or not I'm good at them I wouldn't know really)**

**So I think I'm done with all the blabbing that is always BakaNekoSan talking way too much! Gomen and I hope to update real soon! If not, then blame my stupid school since I go in... less than three days!!!:goes off to sulk in the corner:**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	10. Seduction

**Wow. How long has it been since the update? Almost a month? That's way too long in my mind! I swear I hate school for this very reason!**

**Ok, so the poll in which I asked for your opinion of a lemon chapy or not: No Lemon Chapy: only a couple, I Don't Care Either Way: only a couple, Lemon-ness, Please: more than just a couple! I would still like to hear everyone's opinions on the matter and I will tell you right now if you're one of those few that would rather not have a lemon, I will warn you when it comes if I write it! Now that that's out of the way!**

**This chapy is dedicated to my dear friends that have kept up with the story so far: Soo-Jung and Jack! I love you guys!**

**Warning: I still see no use of this thing! To tell you the truth, I rarely read them, but for the benefit of everyone else that likes them... Well, the chapter is called "Seduction" for crying out loud, so there's going to be major flirting going on! Let's just say Naruto needs to know not to get too into this kind of thing...**

**Hope it's enjoyable! And I will be seeing you at the end! (if you read ANs that is...)**

**Seduction**

"_She's __**mine**__."_

No matter how Naruto tried, all she could think about was what Sasuke had said to Rock Lee, holding onto her tenderly while saying it as if it were true. What did he mean by it though? Naruto wanted to ask so badly, but found herself feeling a little awkward now thanks to Sasuke and his stupid words.

They were now in front of the Uchiha's home. Everything from the point where Sasuke had "confessed" that Naruto was his seemed to pass by rather fast. Naruto had been so dumbstruck at what had been said and didn't give a single thought to anything that had recently been important when seeing her group of friends that had been monitoring her progress with Rock Lee. She only remembered gathering her belongings from Hinata and leaving the group with a quick farewell since Sasuke obviously wanted to get home before anyone was able to comment on anything.

The reality of it all hit Naruto suddenly at the thought of the Uchiha possibly being upset with her. He never acted out of character with her unless she had done something that seriously pissed him off. She stole a quick glance in Sasuke's direction to see if her hunch was correct, but he looked anything but angry; very nonchalant in fact. The look reminded Naruto of Sai…

Sai...

_"Oh... and if you lose... you have to go on a date with me."_

_THE BET!!!_

Even when Sai had been _right there _in front of her, she hadn't given a thought to the bet at all! Just thinking about the stupid jerk now reminded her of everything that she had been working for!

Her thought process began spinning in fear of the possibility that Sasuke had taken her away from Lee before her time was up. What if she didn't make it?! Would Sai really force her to go out with him?! She was on good terms with Sai – most of the time – but she didn't want to go out with him!

Feeling frantic – and obviously looking it since the expression on Sasuke's face was that of concern and bewilderment – Naruto quickly grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and tugged rapidly while questioning, "The bet! The bet! Did-I-win-the-bet?!" If Sasuke didn't even understand what she was talking about, she would kill; she didn't care if she did like Sasuke as more than a friend, she _would _kill!!!

The raven-haired male took it upon himself to give this thought before answering; something that seemed to lessen Naruto's life span by a few years in the process.

"You didn't win. You still had about five minutes when I came into the picture."

Was it possible to die from news such as this? Naruto felt as if she had been shot. The _perfect _picture of Sai smirking and saying "I won" completed her mental death and she froze in a state of shock.

"Naruto?"

The blonde didn't budge when Sasuke lightly tapped her forehead.

"If it makes you feel better, I had a little… _talk _with Sai. Come to find out that he was just joking when he said he wanted to go out with you." The Uchiha jumped when Naruto sprang to life all at once to this, but it didn't last long.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Sai," she said in a seething voice at the thought of flirting with Rock Lee for nothing! Her anger suddenly turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke…!" If he hadn't interfered then she would be eating ramen right now!

The male's gaze grew questioning. "What? Don't tell me you're mad that I got you out of that situation." He was surprised when Naruto continued her scowling. "Are you saying that you _wanted _Lee to kiss you?!" his voice had a bit of a tremor to it.

Naruto noticed the change in Sasuke's attitude. If you were around a stoic jerk that showed no real emotion to anything except things that upset him then it wasn't hard to tell when he truly reacted to _something_. She smirked. It was time to have some fun!

"I never said that I _didn't _want him to kiss me!" she crossed her arms, "I'm a _girl _after all! Why wouldn't I want a _guy _to kiss me?!"

A trip to the bathroom and scrubbing her tongue with a bar of soap sounded heavenly. To think that Naruto admitted she was a girl!

_I'll never be able to respect myself ever again…_

But it would all be worth it when seeing Sasuke's expression!

If said Uchiha was a kettle of water, he would be at boiling point. He obviously didn't even care if Naruto considered herself a girl, something that _Naruto _wouldn't normally do, therefore shouldn't he be worried?

The blonde felt that she should point this out, but wasn't given a chance to do so.

"When are you going to realize that what you're doing can be dangerous and _hurt_ you?!" Naruto found her shoulders in Sasuke's hands and he gripped tightly as if _trying _to hurt her, "Not every guy is going to be _nice _to you like Lee. What if it was someone else that could have had harmful intentions?"

Naruto shoved his hands off her shoulders. "Like _you_?! You're being the perfect example for people like that!"

For some reason after Naruto had become a girl Sasuke became a bigger jerk! She wondered if maybe he didn't realize this and wanted to tell him because she didn't like him treating her this way. She would rather him treat her the way he had when in front of Rock Lee…

The Uchiha's brow furrowed over his eyes. He was not happy at all with what Naruto had just said and she was glad; he _shouldn't _be happy at a remark like that!

"Well, _you_ need to quit being _stupid_ and use your head for once in your life!"

_St-STUPID?!_

Was that how Sasuke _always _saw her?! Being _stupid_, then waiting in the background to save her from humiliation, followed up by rubbing it in her face that she was _**stupid**_?! It was like this was his life goal or something!

"You're the one being stupid! You've been acting so weird every single time another guy gets near me when he's my _friend_! You act like you're _jealous _or something!"

…

Jealous?

Could Sasuke really be… _jealous_?

The words pierced into the raven-haired male, looking as if they truly did stab him, but he quickly pulled himself back together.

"I don't get _jealous_," he growled at Naruto. Going on he poked her forehead, speaking slowly, suggesting that Naruto wouldn't get it if he spoke at a normal pace, "Hi-_me_-_**chan**_."

The air seemed to grow chilly as Naruto's expression remained unmoved by the title. She stood there, looking Sasuke in the eyes as her lips curled up into a smile, "Excuse me," and she grabbed the bags of clothing that Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had bought her and dashed for the bathroom.

_Payback time, Teme!!!_

-

"Eh? Naruto?"

Sasuke watched perplexed as the blonde didn't come back at him yelling, throwing a fit, cursing, or doing anything Naruto normally did. Was she sick? She didn't even call him 'teme!' Something was up and he didn't like it.

_Come to think of it… she __**did **__consider herself a __**girl**__ before…_ _What if-?! _

Was it possible for someone's personality to completely _change _when going through a sex change?! What if she really was beginning to think of herself as a girl?! Then she would become interested in _boys_! That wouldn't be good!

_Wait… what if she finds an interest in…? _

Sasuke quickly stopped himself, feeling embarrassed.

_What am I thinking? This is really serious! She could end up liking someone that could be very bad for her!_

A picture of Sai and Kiba fit this image of what Sasuke thought to be someone unfit for Naruto, followed by the familiar faces of every male in Konoha that Sasuke knew. He couldn't trust any of them! Sai would prove to be Sasuke's main concern from the large group of guys. He felt that there really was something between Naruto and Sai; Sai had taken Sasuke's place when he had been with Orochimaru after all and the two had all of that bonding time while he was away… This upset the Uchiha greatly.

But what Sasuke couldn't get was what Sai said to him before he got a chance to smash his face in for making such a bet with Naruto.

"_I'll make a deal with you, Sasuke-kun. I won't go out with Naruto if you go out there and say that she's __**yours**__. Say it in front of Lee __**and **__Naruto and I'll drop the whole bet."_

What Sasuke couldn't figure out from this was why Sai would tell him this when Sai had mentioned that he didn't mind going out with Naruto. And then when Sasuke went and said that Naruto "was his" Naruto never commented on it; she didn't even get mad like he thought she would! Were the two of them _trying _to confuse him, because it was working!

"Oh, _Sasuke-kun_!" called what Sasuke believed to be Naruto's voice, but it sounded… girly… and sexy.

His thought process seemed to vanish.

"_I love you, Sasuke-__**kun**__…"_

_Why does that seem so… familiar…?_

…

And just like that-

_IT WAS __**NARUTO**__ THAT I WAS KISSING IN MY DREAM!!!_

Coming to realize that it was indeed Naruto that he had been kissing in his dream that morning seemed to confirm how Sasuke felt about the blonde. He now knew that everything he did wasn't because he was worried about her as a friend… but something… _more_. He had given this thought before, but didn't want to group himself with the likes of Sai or Kiba. What got to him even more was the fact that he had these feelings even before Naruto had become a girl...

He quickly waved these thoughts away as he inched his way to the bathroom door feeling very hesitant to being near it, afraid that Naruto was about to try something very sneaky. What it was, he wasn't sure of, but if it consisted of Naruto calling him 'Sasuke-kun' then it wasn't good.

"What do you want?" He made no move to open the door. Last time that happened, he saw something that he didn't need to see.

"Come in here. I need to ask you something," spoke the girly voice that was Naruto.

The Uchiha sighed and reluctantly twisted the knob, opening the door rather slowly before entering. "What is-?"

His mouth fell ajar before he got a chance to finish.

There stood Naruto… in front of the mirror and looking over herself… wearing nothing but underwear… _**GIRLS' underwear!!!**_

Both of the provocative pieces of cloth were black and had almost _see-through _flowers wrapping around the legs and waist line of the panties and upper area of the bra. The panties were _very __**tight**_ around Naruto's ass he came to realize, not able to take his eyes from the area. The sight looked very inviting. He had always imagined the blonde's ass to feel soft, smooth, and-

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! _

He somehow found a form of resistance and made his eyes divert their attention a little higher only to regret this as well. He noticed the back of Naruto's bra undone and one of the straps on her shoulder slipped down her arm.

You would think that this wouldn't cause the Uchiha anymore excitement than when he had seen Naruto with nothing on at all, but for some reason this turned him on even more as he stood there with his mouth hanging open from the shock. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto wanted Sasuke for _something_ while dressed like this.

_What the hell would she want while like this?! She couldn't possibly-?! _

Sasuke felt his face flush.

_NO! Naruto isn't like __**that**__!!! She would never-!_

In attempt to drive sexual thoughts from his mind he tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Was it possible to have your vocal chords snap at this kind of sight?

The urge to walk over and hit Naruto for dressing like this and calling him in coursed through his body and he thought of doing it until an urge to walk over and touch the blonde fell in place of it. That would most definitely _not _be good!

He was able to remain in control and did neither to his relief, but ground his teeth together upon realizing that his lustful feelings for the blonde created a problem that wasn't as easy to control…

_Damn it… I can't… _

Sasuke closed his eyes and held them shut to keep from looking at Naruto. This was too humiliating and not needed at all! What if Naruto noticed how he was acting?! Or that he was… _excited_ because of her?!

-

Ok, so Naruto got dressed in the underwear even though she hated the itchy feeling provided by the bra and the tightness of the panties compared to that of boxers. What she wanted to see was how Sasuke was going to react since this "little show" was just for him!

"_Act cute and innocent! Don't try and push anything or it could get you in __**trouble**__!" _Tenten told her when she picked out the underwear for Naruto. She had even given Naruto tips of how to act, which helped greatly since she wasn't used to doing this while out of the Sexy Jutsu form.

Cute and innocent…

_Just think of doing the Sexy Jutsu! Sexy Jutsu! I'm doing the Sexy Jutsu!_ _It's the same as when I did it with Lee!!!_

Naruto turned her head towards the Uchiha, looking mournful as she spoke in a sad, yet overly cute voice, "I don't look good in these… do I?" examining his face while she waited for a response.

There was a _**dark **_blush on his face and his eyes – that were recently shut – were staring at her as if she had spoken in another tongue. She couldn't help but think that this was funny! To think that Sasuke _could _be wavered by such things! Her own face showed a little pink at the thought, but she went on.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she walked towards the Uchiha with a sway in her hips just like Tenten had instructed, "tell me if I look good or not!"

The male took a step back for every step she made towards him, the two of them now out of the bathroom. He remained silent to further Naruto's bliss.

_Heh heh! I've got him! He's completely baffled! I guess I'm not so bad at this after all!_

Another bit of advice popped up in her head that Tenten had said, _"Don't let on that you know he's flustered!"_

This was too easy! Naruto was doing better with Sasuke compared to the time with Lee! Then again, Naruto wasn't in sexy lingerie when dealing with Lee.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto allowed for her eyes to grow misty, "Do you not like the way I look? Is that why you're avoiding me?" She had walked Sasuke into a wall and tried hard not to lose composure and laugh.

"What… are you… _doing_?!" the Uchiha's voice struggled not to break.

"Me?" The blonde let her flat chest just barely touch Sasuke and felt him tense up. She smiled. "Well, since everyone wants _Hime-chan_," her smile became menacing when she uttered the word, "to be girly then by all means, let _Hime-chan_ be girly!"

"You…" started the Uchiha with difficulty as Naruto wrapped her arms behind his back, slowly pressing their bodies closer, "just wanted to… get back at me… for calling you that _stupid _name?!"

The female faked the innocence again, "Hm? Why would I want to get back at you for anything, Sasuke-kun?" and watched as Sasuke's face twisted in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. The space between the two of them that was no longer existent allowed for Naruto to feel the heat coming from Sasuke's body, reassuring her that he _was_ suffering because of her little act.

_Good! He __**should**__ be suffering after all he's done to me!_

"I'm having a little problem though… you see…" she slowly backed up a step and turned around, "I can't reach the back of my bra to snap it together…" It wasn't a lie since Naruto really did have a problem with the annoying undergarment. She slowly pulled up the strap that lay limp on her arm to give off a sexy feel for the motion.

"_Please _do this for me… I can't do it all by myself and if it doesn't get snapped then… the whole thing might _fall off _and reveal everything! That would be _horrible_!" spoke the blonde in an innocently unknowing voice.

-

Sasuke understood exactly what was going on! Naruto _was _getting back at him for calling her Hime-chan! Why didn't she just _tell _him that she hated the name?! He was suffering dearly from it and held onto the last sliver of control he had for her sake. It pained him to do so, realizing that his excitement turned into desire. If she touched him again or vise versa he would end up doing something he would regret.

"Go in the bathroom… take it off… and snap it yourself… then put it… back on… as well as… some _**clothes**_!" the male struggled with his words, making each individual segment appear to make a sentence alone.

He clenched his fists tightly when Naruto didn't make a move from the spot. She obviously didn't like his idea and began stripping herself of her bra right there. "I think it'll be fine if I did that right here!" and kept her bare back open to Sasuke. His eyes grew lustful at the sight and he felt a throbbing sensation between his legs. It was hard not to give in as he became hotter and hotter with every second that slowly passed. Naruto pulled the bra back on, oblivious to the danger she was about to be in if she didn't quit this act that was slowly killing Sasuke.

-

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and saw him struggling and mentally cheered herself on. She had been in a fix when she found that she couldn't get the bra snapped, but ended up creating her own idea of seduction from it!

Wanting to tease Sasuke just a little more – because it was fun – she turned back around and roughly pressed her chest against his, feeling him tighten up to the touch again. Naruto smiled in knowing that she could make him feel agitated just from her touching him.

"So… what did you mean by 'she's mine?'" She slowly rested her head against Sasuke's chest and waited for an answer, listening to his heart thump against his chest at a rather fast pace. Naruto blushed at this and quickly continued, not noticing that she suddenly dropped the girly voice when doing so. "You weren't being _serious _were you…? I mean… if... if you really felt that way... you'd tell me... wouldn't you?"

The blonde felt her own heart race at this and she held onto Sasuke tightly upon realizing that this was no longer an act, but a real question.

"Naruto… I can't talk to you… when you're doing something like _this_!"

This seemed to catch Naruto's attention. _Why _couldn't Sasuke talk to her right now? It kind of upset her. Was he just trying to run away from this topic like he did everything else?!

_Payback mode again, you heartless jerk!_

Very slowly and cautiously, Naruto drew her hips up against Sasuke's and stopped. When doing this she came to feel… something… against her…

Time froze. Naruto felt her body grow ice-cold when realizing what she felt against her.

_Is he… __**HORNY**?!_

This scared the hell out of Naruto! Not only had she flustered him, but she made him _**horny**_! Was that a possible thing to do to someone as stoic as Sasuke?! Feeling this part of his body against hers caused the familiar heat between her legs to heighten to an aroused state that she didn't want!

"Uh… S-S-S-Sasuke?" stuttered the blonde nervously and a pair of hands lightly grabbed onto her shoulders and began squeezing them as the male exhaled rather heavily compared to that of normal breathing.

Now understanding what Tenten meant by 'don't push anything or it could get you in _trouble_,' Naruto frantically pushed the Uchiha's hands off of her and backed up.

"D-D-D-_DON'T TOUCH ME_!!!" she shouted as she attempted to run back into the bathroom. She didn't want her seducing to make him go _this _far! She had just wanted a little laugh for everything he had done to her! Now all she wanted was to hide in the bathroom and never come out because of her fear towards the male in this state, but Sasuke had some motive now and quickly copied her movements.

Just as Naruto reached out for the knob to open the bathroom door Sasuke grabbed both of her arms from behind and forced her to turn around. She soon found herself pushed against the door, his body now pushed against hers, mirroring the way she had done. He pressed his hips hardly against hers and she struggled not to make a sound both from the pain – she blushed – and pleasure of the touch. She looked up into Sasuke's face, feeling that she should be worried about her well-being now.

The male's eyes flashed back at her and he whispered angrily, "After all the things you just did, you expect me _not _to touch you?" his voice no longer struggling to hold back the aroused tone he had been hiding from the blonde.

_WHAT THE HELL DOES __**THAT **__MEAN?!_

She was very freaked out now!

Before Naruto was able to stop herself, she kneed him where she knew it would hurt and went on in a rant of new names for the Uchiha, "Lech! _Pervert_! _**Molester**_! _**RAPIST**_!" and watched as he quickly let go of her and buckle down from the pain of where she kneed him, quietly cursing her as he did.

_He's going to __**rape **__me!!! What the hell's wrong with him?! I didn't think he was this kind of person!!! __**Another**__ closet __pervert!!!_

When Naruto was sure that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, she made a run for the front door. She went to yank it open, but found that it wouldn't budge.

Puzzled by this, Naruto looked up a tad and saw Sasuke's hand pushed up against the door from behind her.

_HOLY SHIT! HE CAN RECOVER FAST!!! _

She spun around to the male. How could she not hear him following behind her?! Then again, even in a mission she wasn't this frantic over something so not being completely alert to everything around her seemed to make sense.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

The Uchiha looked to still be in pain from how hard Naruto had kneed him, but ignored it and let his eyes travel down Naruto's body.

This added to Naruto's fear of the male. "Q-QUIT LOOKING MY BODY OVER, YOU PERVERT!!!" She knew that this was a girly thing to say, but she couldn't help it! He was freaking her out! And, well, she _was_ a girl now…

It was silent and onyx eyes made their way back up to Naruto's face. He had on the 'you-really-are-an-idiot' look. "I was hoping you would understand what I was hinting at when I did that."

The blonde's body tensed.

Did he mean that he wanted to have _sex _with her?! She wasn't one for immediately understanding these kinds of things, but if Sasuke was going to put it _that _bluntly that even _Naruto_ could understand then it wasn't so hard!

The familiar sensation of being turned on – yet again – resulted in this conclusion of Naruto's. She didn't want Sasuke to know this was how she was suddenly feeling in fear that he would be more inclined to forcing her on his bed and do as he wished, so she stuttered quickly, "N-N-N-NO WAY! I'm not doing _that _with you!"

Sasuke's serious expression was shot down to this, obviously seeing he had poorly worded what he meant. "What the hell are _you _talking about?!" he quickly pointed down at her body, "What I _meant _was that it wouldn't be smart to go outside in your underwear, _dobe_!"

Naruto's entire body had to be red at this. Could someone die of embarrassment? If so, she should already be dead! She hated that she had assumed this, but quickly blamed Sasuke. "Well, if you'd just say what you mean instead of looking at my body then practically telling me to _guess_ what you mean by it, then I wouldn't have to get confused, _teme_!"

She crossed her arms over her barely clothed chest and went on to pout about not being more informed of these kinds of things.

Why was it that everyone loved the guessing game anyways? Naruto was never good at it, so why continue to torture her with 'Naruto, guess what I mean by doing this!' knowing that she wouldn't get it and probably take it in a bad way – not that she ever meant to take things in a bad way.

-

The aroused state that the Uchiha was previously suffering had calmed in their argument as well as the pain from Naruto literally hitting below the belt and he felt some sense return to him, but was sore that Naruto didn't seem to care much about what had happened. She needed a form of punishment.

"Naruto."

"What now?"

When Naruto turned Sasuke marched forward towards her. She immediately took to walking backwards away from him, but found that this was a mistake – and what Sasuke wanted – when she fell over the arm of his couch and onto the hard furniture. Before Naruto had a chance to get up, Sasuke quickly straddled her, his hands now gripping her wrists roughly.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?!" the blonde sounded alarmed; this being the reaction Sasuke wanted as he brought his face so close to hers that he could kiss her if he wanted, but declined to giving in and doing such a thing right now.

"This," he pulled both of Naruto's hands together and held her wrists with one hand, letting the other comb through the short blonde hair and down to her chin and grasped a hold of it to make sure that she wouldn't turn away from him, "is for wearing nothing but underwear _and _for kneeing me."

Naruto looked to be very pissed by this. She was able to get an arm free and grabbed his shirt threateningly.

"Don't screw around with me, Sasuke! I'm still a guy! A _guy_! So don't go treating me like a ditzy girl! If you're really my friend, you will understand what I'm saying!"

Sasuke blinked a couple times and got the hint. He pulled himself off of her and allowed her to get up. He was only treating her this way because he was concerned about her getting hurt when she was around other guys. Other than that he was treating her all the same… well, straddling her was over the top, but he wanted her to understand what guys were really like. Naruto wouldn't understand because she was among the few men – well, technically women – in the world that didn't show a major interest in sexual activity. It was best if she learned this way.

"I get it. You're still Naruto. But _you _have to understand something too. You can't go around freely flirting with guys like you did today."

_I don't want any of them to hurt you, dobe. Can't you see that? I mean… I really…_

"Ok, I get it already! I'll be careful when I'm around guys! I won't flirt with them or seduce or anything, ok?! Does that make you happy?!"

If Sasuke had to take a guess he would say that Naruto was not happy with this, not because she wanted to flirt, but because he was still trying to protect her, therefore, he was treating her differently.

_As long as she understands…_

His eyes traveled down her body again. Not purposely eyeing her, he just happened to look her over and decided he would have to get used to her new appearance. He was just curiously getting in a couple glances while she was dressed this way.

Naruto didn't notice though and moodily made her way to the Uchiha's bed and crawled in it as if getting ready to go to sleep.

"Naruto…" spoke the raven-haired male after following her to the side of his bed.

The blonde shot up and hissed, "Why do you keep bugging me?!"

Sasuke eyed her body again, but instead of assuming that she'd follow suit he went on, "Unless you're planning on sleeping in your underwear I'd suggest you get dressed into your bed clothes."

This seemed to agitate Naruto. Her 'grr-leave-me-alone' face changed dramatically into a cute 'oh-crap' expression.

"Oh, bed clothes! Right… um…" she got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom, but instead of going in she looked back at Sasuke and warned him, "Go to sleep or I'll…!" she trailed off; apparently she couldn't think of anything to do to him that wouldn't cause a horrible outcome and quickly slammed the door because of it.

_That was threatening…_ he thought sarcastically, taking no liberty in moving from his spot to go to sleep. He wasn't too trusting of her anymore and thought that he could handle anything after seeing her in the provocative underwear.

After a couple minutes Sasuke grew tired of standing and went to sit on his bed. Why did Naruto have to take so long to get dressed for bed? Was it really that hard to do as a girl?

The bathroom door opened not too long after this thought and Naruto slowly exited. Sasuke saw why she wanted for him to be asleep; she was wearing silky pajamas that she obviously got while shopping with the girls. They were the same black color that her underwear was and had little pink and red hearts printed all over the smooth-looking material. The shirt was cut to reveal her cleavage – if she had cleavage, that is – and some of her stomach. Naruto looked to be pulling it down in attempt to cover her stomach, but would spazz when she found that pulling would cause her incredibly small breasts to become visible.

On the whole it looked to be something that a female would wear to stimulate excitement in her partner – Sasuke swallowed hard at the thought. He found the clothing to be sexy on Naruto, but Naruto's face said otherwise when she looked down at herself in disgust. Exactly why did she get all of these things if she didn't like them?! Weren't people supposed to buy things they _like_?!

The Uchiha sighed feeling defeated already. Naruto didn't need to go out with the girls anymore. They just made Naruto act strangely. It was probably their idea for Naruto to get the underwear and Sai might have told her to seduce him for amusement purposes. That made sense to Sasuke, but why she went through with it left him scratching his head in confusion.

Naruto's azure eyes diverted themselves from her outfit and to Sasuke's bed. Upon seeing the male sitting up and being very awake she rapidly pointed a finger at him. "I SAID YOU NEEDED TO BE ASLEEP!!!"

The Uchiha shrugged and said calmly, "I wanted to make sure that you didn't have anything else up your sleeves."

Disbelief was written all over Naruto's face. "What would make you think I would try anything after you attempted to _rape _me?!"

Just the mention of the word _rape_ choked the Uchiha; he wasn't able to respond for a second, but found his voice and growled, "I wasn't going to _rape _you! I was teaching you a lesson so you'd never try something like that again!"

"You were _horny_!" Naruto practically shouted, no longer able to keep this fact from being said.

The conversation no longer had a point to Sasuke now, but his face turned red. He collapsed on his side and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and faced opposite of Naruto. All he wanted was to go to sleep and forget everything that happened that night, but unfortunately for him, he had a problem to deal with first: Naruto.

She was quiet for maybe a minute at most until something hit her.

"Um… Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes snapped their gaze to Naruto in annoyance. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to sleep until Naruto was, he pulled himself up to a sitting position and glowered at the blonde.

"_What_?"

Naruto slowly shuffled to his bed. She appeared to be a little hesitant with whatever it was that she was about to bring up, so she was quiet for a moment before going on.

"Where do I sleep?"

…

_This can't be happening..._

Sasuke looked around. It would be harsh on his part to tell her to sleep on the floor and his couch wasn't that comfortable to sleep on. He eyed his bed; there was no way he'd be able to sleep with her in the same bed as him, but where else could she sleep?

"On the bed," he said in the serious tone that almost sounded emotionless to show Naruto that he wasn't thinking of doing anything to her, which he was almost positive that he wouldn't; it was just going to be hard for him to get to sleep.

This probably wasn't the best way to put it though. Naruto's eyes grew wide. "No way! I'm not sleeping on the same bed as-"

"Why not?" interrupted Sasuke a little annoyed, "If you were a guy you wouldn't have a problem with it, would you?" He felt that maybe it was a mistake to bring this up because Naruto's expression grew solemn and sad, but she hid it quickly with a pout.

"You're right. I wouldn't have had a problem at all sleeping with another guy while I was a guy because that kind of thing happens _all _the time among men!"

There was something about Naruto being sarcastic that really annoyed Sasuke and he reached out, grabbed one of Naruto's wrists and pulled her to lie in the bed next to him. "Just shut up and go to sleep already."

-

After a few minutes of trying to get to sleep even though Naruto was really tired, she could do anything but sleep. Everything that Sasuke had said dealing with her loss of manhood really bit at her, but she didn't want to say anything about it in fear of emotions getting wrapped up in it.

She turned to Sasuke to see if he was asleep, but it was hard to tell since he was facing opposite of her. He seemed far from her reach even though he was lying right there next to her… why did they have to be so distant with one another? It saddened the blonde even more and she wanted to be closer to the Uchiha, but he didn't show any signs of wanting the same thing…

Deciding that she didn't care whether or not he was asleep, Naruto inched over to him and rested her head against his back and lightly clutched his shirt in one hand. When she was little she never had comfort from a parent while asleep, but now that she had time with Sasuke she decided that she wanted to be selfish and embrace someone else while falling asleep.

Doing this eased her mind and she was able to relax and quietly whispered a goodnight to Sasuke before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, this is the longest chapy for Permanent Pigtails! I feel very accomplished! I hope that none of you mind!**

**Was this chapy good? I know that I enjoyed writing it and you won't believe all of the rewrites I made on it because of it's length! Well, I hope it was good! A bit of fluff mixed with some humor and pervy-ness that is always fun to BakaNekoSan! I couldn't help but torture poor Sasuke! It's too much fun! Nya-ha! You also get a little piece of Naruto's feelings on the whole girl thing too! I've just been making little hints towards her feelings about all of this here and there. Something will happen later on though and I can't wait to get to that part!**

**I didn't write the reactions of the group of girls and Sai because Naruto was so out of it that she didn't even notice their reactions, but they will end up talking to either Naruto or Sasuke later about it so don't worry about it right now. I tend to talk about things such as this later on in stories anyways, plus it didn't need to be put in in this chapy. **

**I've decided that I'm making an outline of this story! Whoo! That way it'll be easier for me to write it! (This entire time I've been doing it all from memory of what I wanted to happen and I don't want to forget anything, that's also why I'm doing this) Saying this though, it will be a while before the next update! Juggling my school work and writing is really hard and I barely get any time to write! I will continue to try my best though to keep updating as soon as I can to keep all of you entertained! Chances are "Naruto's Pet" will have more spotlight than this story until I get a large break from school! **

**Preview of chapter 12: Kyuubi makes his/her/its entrance into this little story along with two other characters that are coming over to visit Naruto. These characters are feeling a little wary to having Naruto stay with Sasuke when visiting because of the new situation that has formed. Also, Sasuke finds out something that's new about Naruto and feels that he needs to protect her even more than ever, but how long will he be able to protect her from himself?**

**The two characters aren't hard to guess and when I first wrote chapter 12 it was only one character, but I decided to make it a little more humorous by adding the other one!**

**Well, with all this said and done, I'm off to the horrible world of studying! (feels like writing more, but resists the urge) I will be seeing all of you (hopefully) in the next chapter!**

**Review. Question. Critique. (Of course I'm not telling you to do any of these, especially the last one! I do adore reviews though! And questions are always fun to answer and there might be some confusion in this chapy so I understand.)**

**Thank all of you that review! I love you oh-so-very-much!!!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	11. Kyuubi Did It!

**(Sigh) It's really been too long! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what feels like forever, but as I've told you I've been making the outline to "PP," plus I've been writing some one-shots (such as the one that was for my B-day) and I've been playing with photoshop and drawing and so forth... **

**Hmm... I hope that this chapy will be enjoyable. It is the first chapy that is out of the first day of Naruto being a girl!!! Omg, that was a very long day! (way too many chapys for one day in my opinion!!!)**

**I was going to wait until a later chapy for dedicating to this person, but since she's helped me so much with ideas for this fic I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this one to her!**

**This chapy is dedicated to Hikory! Thank you for all of your help and suggestions!!!**

**Warning: Wow, I used one word that probably shouldn't be used in anything rated lower than T, maybe even T itself, but hey, I don't think I'm killing anyone's innocent mind by using it! And of course: possible OOC-ness!**

**Since I have nothing better to talk about now (like anyone reads these things anyways!) here's the chapy:**

**Kyuubi Did It!**

It was quiet… and dark…

There was no rustling of anything in the vicinity, making Naruto feel discomforted, but at the same time very relaxed because of it…

_It feels… like I'm floating…_

A throbbing pain suddenly shot through her body, starting at the area between her legs.

Naruto gasped at the sensation and felt her fists tighten up from it. The pain was very similar to _that _time… the time she had lost her masculinity.

_Oh… why do I feel so sore again…?_

"_Naruto?!"_

_Eh…? Who's that?_

Another wave of pain coursed through her body. It felt as if she was being torn in two, starting with the area between her legs!

The blonde grit her teeth and heard a pitiful noise release itself from her throat.

_Someone! Just make it stop!!!_

"_Naruto!!!"_

_And who the hell is that?!_

A number of swift footsteps were made, coming closer to Naruto, making a… splashing sound?

It was now that Naruto felt her entire back soaked by something. She slowly moved her hand and felt water glide past her fingers very slowly then stopped.

_Where am I…? I was with Sasuke… right…?_

The footsteps made a halt by her side and the sound of someone's deep breathing entered her consciousness. Naruto wanted to know who it was, but her mind slowly began to escape her.

"_Damn it…!"_

Two warm arms gently picked her up against a strong chest and held her tightly. Though it was gentle the unbearable pain shot through Naruto's body again and the blonde felt herself make another pathetic cry.

The arms tightened their grip around her in response. Naruto felt a forehead press against the top of her head and whoever it was exhaled heavily, whispering very sadly, _"I'm sorry, Naruto…! I should have come on this mission with you even after you said no!"_

And just like that it hit Naruto.

_Sasuke… you… came for me…?_

Slowly everything seemed to fade away along with the blonde's consciousness. Sasuke, the soaked feeling, the pain, all of it was gone. Naruto remained in the levitated state, however, and realized she had control over her body now. Moving cautiously, she sat up and saw the very familiar dungeon that held the demon fox within her. Ever since she was put in the hospital the demon had been kind enough – though it was mostly because Naruto's life is its life – to help her recuperate, causing it to go into a form of hibernation while healing Naruto's body.

And oh, was it nice having nothing ranting on in your head twenty-four-seven! Naruto was dreading the moment when Kyuubi would finally be awake and well. It always liked to make fun of her and now that she was a girl Kyuubi would have many more things to tease her about…

_I don't think I can take much more of being a girl…especially if Kyuubi starts making fun of me for it!_

"Eh? Did you call me or something? What do you want?" Naruto's tone was that of annoyance; she wasn't too fond of being called randomly by the fox to have a little chat!

Kyuubi made little movement. It seemed to still be healing her body bit by bit, but was awake. This was obvious because the large red eyes stared at Naruto through the bars.

"**I just thought that I would let you know that your body is close to reaching full health again." **

Naruto crossed her arms moodily. "You woke me up from a dreamless-" she paused for a moment, knowing very well that it wasn't exactly a _dreamless _sleep and looked up to the grinning fox, who also knew that she had had problems sleeping since it knew everything the blonde thought and did, "Well, you woke me up anyways, you damn fox!" she grit her teeth and said in a more seething voice, "Was that _all _you had to inform me on?!"

"**Well… if we're going to mention everything…" **the nine tails swished around the fox's body in a delighted way. Naruto felt her face scrunch up to the demon enjoying itself right now with information that it was purposely keeping from her just to further her anger. **"As a bonus for being such a sweet little kit for me all these years…" **

The blonde cocked a brow. Whatever Kyuubi did, it was done purely to torment her. She knew it, not only from what Kyuubi said, but its voice dripped with excitement.

"**I went ahead so you wouldn't have to wait for…" **it paused as if to think if it really wanted to tell Naruto what it had done, then continued, **"Oh you'll find out when you wake up anyways, so it doesn't matter…" **the fox quickly pulled it's head around to nuzzle against it's tails and rest more.

Naruto breathed noisily and clenched her hands tightly to keep from screaming her head off at Kyuubi. What was wrong with Kyuubi? He, she, _it _was annoying her to no end with this kind of thing! For the past few days while Naruto had been resting in the hospital, Kyuubi had teased her about her new gender every time it stirred from its sleep, furthering her irritation and kept on about some big "project" it was working on for her. This must have been another act of teasing from the fox!

"I really hate you sometimes, Kyuubi!" hissed the blonde in aggravation as she let these images of the dungeon fade and fell asleep once again.

_Really… what was that about…? And then that dream… I wonder… was Sasuke really the one that found me…?_

-

Sasuke lay motionless beside Naruto, watching the upset blonde toss and turn. She had started groaning in her sleep just a few minutes before, immediately making Sasuke wake up and look to the blonde to see what was causing her discomfort, but found that nothing was harming her.

Eventually Naruto started rolling left and right until she became comfortable against his chest and started mumbling something about the 'damn fox.'

The Uchiha blinked a couple times to this and sighed to being woken up yet again by Naruto.

After Sasuke had fallen asleep last night, Naruto had taken the liberty to sleep against his back. He didn't mind this as much as the tossing and turning she did after the time span of an hour. The raven had woken up from it and lay awake almost the entire night until she finally found a position that was comfortable, resting her head on one of his arms and slinging an arm and leg over his body. This position unnerved Sasuke since she was practically on top of him, but Naruto wasn't moving much after this, so he fell asleep… until now.

_Can you not sleep quietly, dobe? I need more sleep than this…_

The blonde snuggled up against him and something warm – and soft? – pressed against his chest. Sasuke looked at the sleepy Naruto as if expecting her to be able to explain this in her sleep, but decided to pull the covers back to figure it out himself.

…

_N… NARUTO?! What-?! How-?! __**WHEN**__-?!_

Onyx eyes fell to Naruto's body. Her chest – that had recently been almost as flat as a board and unnoticeable just last night – was now _very_ noticeable, the cut in her shirt showed _a lot _of cleavage and looked to be struggling to keep the material from ripping! Curiously looking over the rest of her body the Uchiha found that her figure was no longer just cute, but _mature_! She now possessed very dangerous and alarming curves that bested the other kunoichi her age!

Slowly, he reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder to shake her lightly in hopes that she would wake up, but all this caused was her groaning and pushing away from him. Naruto obviously wasn't ready to wake up. He tried again, this time a little more forcefully.

The blonde grabbed the pillow she was now laying on and hit Sasuke with it, telling him to leave her alone in the process and went back to her own little world to mumble about foxes.

_Why you little-!_

Sasuke pounced on Naruto, wrapping his arms around her body in attempt to force her to sit up, but when he felt his hands cupping something very soft he quickly admitted defeat and let her go.

_Damn it! Don't think that just because you have breasts means that you win every physical battle, dobe!!!_

There was a light tapping on Sasuke's door and the male stiffened. Who in their right mind would visit him so early? Didn't everyone know that he wasn't a morning person?

Even though he was reluctant to doing so, he climbed out of the bed to answer the door. The warmth he felt was quickly cooled at the temperature his house provided, making him even more ill.

Once arriving at the door Sasuke heard two voices talking just on the other side to one another. He felt like growling at the unexpected guests, but refrained from doing so when he opened the door.

"_What_ do you want?"

He flinched at the sound of his voice being groggy and hoarse; he had good reason since he had stayed up most of the night because of Naruto's sleeping habits.

Standing in front of Sasuke were his old sensei's, Kakashi, looking to be in his normal, easygoing mood as he greeted the Uchiha with a 'yo!' and Iruka, who just waved and stated why they were there, "Hokage-sama informed us that Naruto was here."

Sasuke watched Iruka for a moment before responding, "Yeah, she's here. What do you want?" He wanted so badly for his voice to quit sounding so horrible because the two in front of him seemed to take notice of his abnormal speech and eyed one another suspiciously.

"Well, I came to see her. I've been so busy with missions and the kids at school that I couldn't see her as often as I wanted…" Iruka said harmlessly while dissecting Sasuke with his eyes; it kind of annoyed the raven.

"And _I _was instructed to give her this," Kakashi whipped out a sheet of paper and placed it in Sasuke's line of vision for the Uchiha to see what it was. Sasuke was able to read Dr. Sato's name and skimmed over a list stating Naruto's health while she was in the hospital, but couldn't continue reading since Kakashi felt that it was none of his business what the entire thing said and tucked it back into a pocket. "And like Iruka, I've been busy with missions off and on, so I haven't been able to see Naruto since she was first put into the hospital."

Sasuke glared at the two. Was it really necessary to visit Naruto at such an early hour?! It had to be at least seven o'clock judging from the sky alone!!!

"It's early… she's still asleep. I'll tell her you visited and give her the paper myself."

Iruka looked as if he were about to shove Sasuke out of the way to see Naruto, while Kakashi watched the Uchiha curiously and seemed to smile behind the mask.

"I hope there's no reason why you wouldn't want us seeing her… if there was…" he purposely trailed off and smoothly glanced over to Iruka, whom the both of them knew the answer was "Iruka will kill you."

The Uchiha hated that they were acting as if he had committed some horrible crime and wanted him to spill his guts about it; he did nothing wrong! But they were already suspicious enough, so there was no need to make it worse by arguing with them.

"Fine, you can see her."

Sasuke grudgingly allowed for the two men to enter his house.

Kakashi and Iruka looked around, appearing to be lost for they didn't know where Naruto was. Peering around for a moment they finally looked to one another then to Sasuke.

The question that Sasuke was dreading came into the picture, "So, where's Naruto?" and couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to end so well.

…

"My room…"

It was silent as Iruka looked appalled at the thought and the whirling of Kakashi's mind going to work at the statement was almost audible.

"Really?" the older man's tone was calm and cool before going on more curiously, "Being a gentleman and giving the lady your bed?"

There was no response to this. Sasuke knew there was a grin through Kakashi's mask; it was so obvious just by looking into the one revealed eye. Whether Kakashi had taken the silence as a yes or no was uncertain to Sasuke, but he had an idea.

"For his sake, I hope he was a "gentleman!" If I find anything wrong with Naruto then you can't stop me from strangling him, Kakashi!"

The silver-headed man shrugged to this and continued to watch Sasuke as the Uchiha shifted uncomfortably at how things had been blown out of proportion, but kept his calm and cool demeanor.

_Do they have to jump to conclusions so quickly? Why would they think of me doing something like __**that**__ to Naruto? They're idiotic really…_

The three of them silently entered Sasuke's room and saw Naruto sleeping in a very interesting sort of position on the bed. She no longer had any of the blankets covering the upper part of her body, so her silky – and stretched – pajama shirt was exposed, as well as her now developed chest; one of her arms reached above her head and the other fell off the side of the bed. Both of her legs were still wrapped in the blankets, but one was bent up while the other stretched itself to the bottom of the bed.

It was silent for a moment as Iruka started trembling a little and quietly whispered, "What the hell is she wearing…?"

Kakashi gave the clothing a calculating look. "Looks to be sexy bedclothes, Iruka, but what I'm wondering is how she… _developed _so quickly…"

The raven mentally slapped his forehead.

_I'm going to be murdered if I don't clarify all of this…_

With a sigh, Sasuke quickly explained that Naruto had gone shopping with the girls and came back with the clothing, so he wasn't to blame for anything she was wearing. As for her development; he didn't understand it either.

The teachers looked at one another again. Sasuke could tell that they obviously didn't know whether to believe him or not just from looking at their facial expressions. This pissed the Uchiha off; apparently he wasn't very trustworthy when it came to Naruto!

All three of them jumped when said blonde exhaled heavily and began talking in her sleep, but this time – to Sasuke's horror – it wasn't about foxes.

"Mmm… Sasuke… you feel so… good…"

She then rolled over on her stomach to squeeze her pillow into a hug and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke flushed.

_Naruto…? Why must you say something like that __**NOW**__ of all the times you could have done it?! I'm not even in the bed with you right now, so what the hell is going through your stupid head?! It sounds like you're having a dirty dream about me for crying out loud!!!_

He took a chance and glanced over to the other males.

Kakashi – who looked to be enjoying every second of this – was holding onto Iruka's green vest tightly with one hand and Iruka himself appeared to be contemplating on how he should wrap his hands around Sasuke's neck.

"Now, now, Iruka. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this as well. The two of them may have just been cuddling last night. You knew it would happen between them eventually."

"_**CUDDLING**_?! IF YOU ASK ME IT SOUNDS LIKE THEY DID A LITTLE _MORE _THAN **_CUDDLING _**JUST BY SASUKE'S VOICE AND WHAT NARUTO SAID!!! EVEN IF THEY WERE "JUST CUDDLING" WHO THE HELL GAVE THEM CONSENT TO DO SO?! NOT ME, BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I WOULDN'T!!!"

The poor Uchiha felt like murdering Kakashi for his comment since it affected Iruka in a very bad way. Did they really expect this kind of thing between Naruto and Sasuke? Though he had feelings for Naruto the two of them were sadly nothing more than friends. The two older males were jumping to conclusions again! But what Iruka said cut deep... He'd never approve of them being together? Even if Naruto herself wanted to be with Sasuke...?

"Well then, if you don't like my conclusion then why don't you ask the person who really knows what went on last night?" Kakashi suggested to the frantic Iruka.

The male paused in thought and shot his gaze from Kakashi to Sasuke, throwing daggers at the raven as he questioned, "Sasuke… you didn't _do_ anything to Naruto did you…?"

Onyx eyes flashed angrily at being accused of doing anything of the nature that Iruka and Kakashi were suggesting towards Naruto when he knew he hadn't done a thing! Well… nothing extreme… but the things that he _had done_ didn't need to be brought up!

Before Sasuke was able to respond to Iruka's question, his attention – along with the others – fell to Naruto. She sat up suddenly, very bleary-eyed and blinked a few times before noticing the room full of people. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and yawned, then looked to the visitors again.

"Hm…? Iruka-sensei…? Kakashi-sensei…? What are you doing here…?"

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto sounded perfectly fine! She only sounded a little tired, but _she _got a full night of sleep!

The two older males explained to Naruto that they had wanted to visit her and Kakashi handed her the slip of paper that showed her medical conditions. After they had quizzed Naruto over the previous night's activities that she and Sasuke had taken part in Naruto just gave them a blank look that clearly said she didn't know what they were talking about. They passed this off, thinking that since Naruto didn't appear to be freaking out about anything then she was ok and nothing had happened between her and Sasuke.

This pissed Sasuke off, however. _He_ gets treated as the culprit, asked many accusing questions and even after all of that Kakashi and Iruka _still _wouldn't believe him! Then _Naruto_ is treated like the victim, gets asked fewer and less accusing questions and is found to be "not guilty" with only a look that said "duh, what?" They were being sexist over the whole thing!!!

-

Kakashi remained puzzled about Naruto and showed this through his curious gaze. When Naruto finally caught on to this it annoyed her to no end and she couldn't help, but ask, "Why are you staring at me like that, Kakashi-sensei? It's really bugging me…"

"Hm?" the silver-headed man blinked a couple times, "If I remember correctly, Naruto, you didn't have much of a woman's… err… _chest_ when I last saw you… I was just wondering how this came about is all…"

The look on Naruto's face remained very blank.

_A woman's… chest…_

She blinked again and again, digesting what Kakashi had told her until she slowly lowered her gaze to the area Kakashi had mentioned to see two large breasts jutting out from what used to be her very flat chest.

_Is this…_

Naruto slowly raised her hands to the large objects and lightly cupped them in her hands.

_What I… THINK IT IS?!_

There was an echo of laughter in the blonde's head that startled her at first then she came to realize what was going on.

Naruto's hands removed themselves from her chest and balled up into fists as she screamed, "DAMN YOU KYUUBI!!! _THAT'S _WHAT YOU DID?! I BET YOU THINK YOU'RE SO _FUCKING_ _**FUNNY**_ RIGHT NOW, DON'T YOU?!" grabbing the attention of the three males standing there, watching her wide-eyed as she yelled to the ceiling as if it were the fox.

-

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and patted his shoulder while the male continued to watch Naruto throw a fit, "Have fun with Naruto. I just hope for your sake that she calms down," and left the room in what appeared to be a blissful prance from the corner of the Uchiha's eyes.

Iruka wasn't far behind Kakashi and said his farewells to Naruto and Sasuke. He was smiling as he left, which only frustrated the Uchiha even more. How was he supposed to handle this?!

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AHHH!!! I'LL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR NINE-TAILED ASS IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING, YOU DAMNED FOX!!!"

_The fun never stops when it comes to Naruto…_ thought a very exhausted Sasuke as he walked over towards the blonde and picked up the paper that Kakashi had given Naruto. He looked it over in more detail now that he had time to.

"_Uzumaki Naruto will need to see Dr. Sato for an exam once again before she is offered missions for Konoha. If Naruto does not follow the guidelines of instruction then she will not be permitted to do any physical activity such as missions for fear of her health suspending her from action. With this stated, Naruto will need to see Dr. Sato within a week's time. If not, then a house call shall be made if needed."_

Sasuke trailed up the list to Naruto's health status after the surgery was performed to see that Dr. Sato had made a few notes off to the side. He continued reading it since Naruto showed no interest in what he was doing.

"_While in surgery, Uzumaki Naruto was given the female organs that are vital for any female. Opposed to other males, Naruto's system seems to allow her to produce eggs. This is most uncommon for males going through a surgery such as this, but it appears that her eggs can also be fertilized. This process will not start, however, until Naruto goes through menstruation. I will need to research this process to further understand why this has happened."_

The Uchiha looked back up to Naruto, feeling a little awkward now for reasons beyond him. To think that Naruto, _Uzumaki _Naruto, the guy that had always chased after Sasuke no matter what, even when he had betrayed Konoha and attempted to kill him for power, his best friend, his secret love interest, the person sitting there still yelling at the ceiling as if it were the fox… _Naruto_… could get pregnant…

He didn't know why this hit him so hard, but it did. The idea of it refused to leave his mind. It seemed impossible since, as the doctor stated, males that go through a sex change are not supposed to develop eggs and then have the eggs fertilized by a male.

_The fox probably caused this too… I was there when the doctor said that Naruto would start bleeding sometime… but like the doctor I didn't know that…_

He swallowed hard.

_Naruto… can __**really**__ get pregnant…!_

* * *

**Mm-k! Just some info on what I feel for the KakaIru pairing since they're both in it; it's not one of my favorite pairings and I'm not _planning_ on making them a couple in this story, but if you're one that likes the couple you can take all the things I write about them and see it as them being close in more than just a friendly way!**

**(phew) Another chapy updated! Now I just have to update "NP" and I can relax... Not that any of this is stressful, I just wanted to update both of my stories while I'm on the break so school won't mess me up again on updating!**

**Sorry for the mushy-mushy parts (if you can even call the little parts that I'm talking about "mushy-mushy" for instance: Naru's dream when Sasu apologizes) I am a girl and my mushy-mushy-ness comes out a lot when it comes to SasuNaru! I try not to be too mushy-mushy because it would probably make people sick at how dramatic I could make it! How many times have I said mushy-mushy? I feel so repetitive!!! ARGH! Let's say it one more time just for the heck of it! MUSHY-MUSHY!!!**

**Questions? (shrugs) Just plain Reviews on what you thought? (puppyeyes) Critiques? (shiver) **

**I love all of my readers and reviewers very much! Thanks so much to all of you who have stayed with me and this story! **

**Preview of Next Chapy: Let's see... What will happen to Naruto when Sasuke finally brings the fact that she can get pregnant to her attention? While we're at it let's have the last main guy from Konoha that is missing from the picture come in and slyly attempt flirting with Naruto, thus making Sasuke's overprotective-ness of his Naru-chan to take control again, but it's hard for him to "protect" her when Sai gets in the way! **

**Note for Future Ratings: The story might go from T to M within the next few chapys... I usually don't like it when stories like this are rated higher than what they really need to be, but I guess there are going to be "some things" that will end up being "mature" for some people of younger ages. Pfft. Like people really care if they're old enough to read something or not! Rating labels never stopped me when I wasn't of the age! (I guess that tells you that I've had a dirty mind for a while now...) I won't ruin the way this story is going by creating a random lemon anywhere just to let you know! It's just (for now) random themes that are causing me to make this fic an M.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	12. Bad Rumors and Drunken Passions

**Oh boy... I'm terribly sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, but I've been up to my neck with work... for what it's worth (and just because this is such a long chapter!) I hope that the chapy's good! **

**((Oh! If any of my readers are Death Note fans and like the pairing of Mello/Near then have I got the thing for you! (if you have not already heard of it) There's an extremely cute doujinshi game starring the two and it's really fun to play! (it has about 10+ different endings that are so so cute!) If you're interested you type in under Google: "Death Note Poisoned Game" you get the results and it SHOULD be the first thing that comes up. You have to download it and a Windows RAR thing-a-ma-jig, but it's all harmless, at least it was for me and I jack my computer up all the time. This is only if you are interested, mind you. The girl/guy that did this did a beautiful job and it is one of the funnest things to play because of the shonen-ai-ness! (drool)))**

**I'm going ahead and changing the rating to M because, as I've said, there will be more "mature" content later on and all that... of course it's not this chapter that has the "mature"ness in it, so I'm sorry to anyone that was thinking different.**

**Please excuse the errors, for I don't have time to go through this entire chapy _again_ to find my horrible mistakes!**

**Warning: Nothing but OOC-ness is to be feared in this chapter, oh, and the "naughty" F-word was used again. (Gasp)**

**This chapy is dedicated to my best friend, Legna. (her name spelled backwards just because the two of us are so special and love doing stupid things like calling each other by our "backwards" names) She has never read this story and she probably never will, but I want to dedicate this one to her because she means a lot to me!**

**I hope this is an enjoyable read! (I know, for certain, that it will be a long one)**

**Bad Rumors and Drunken Passions**

_How the hell did I get into this…?_

Uchiha Sasuke found himself sitting on a stool and leaning against a countertop, staring almost absentmindedly towards the only thing that wouldn't cause him to explode into a rage or feel extremely awkward: the wall that rested just behind the counter. As if this was of any significance to stare at, but as stated before, he was afraid to act out if he happened to see anything that would cause anger or give him a case of the butterflies.

The raven grits his teeth when hearing a high pitched squeal of laughter come from two females sitting a few stools away from him.

_They're so loud… Even if we __**are **__in an empty bar I think they should be a little quieter… _

The noisy duo was none other than Naruto and Tenten; both were holding small glasses that had recently been filled to the brim with sake, but now they held not even a drop of the alcoholic beverage within them.

_What is this… the tenth time I've looked over and found their glasses empty? If the dobe keeps this up she will be sick before the day ends!_

Though Sasuke was feeling a little ill with Naruto and Tenten for making a scene they didn't bother him near as much as a certain _Hyuga _did!

Sasuke redirected his piercing eyes to stare directly at Neji in hopes that if he tried hard enough he would cause the male's flesh to burst into flames. The older male was innocently standing off to Tenten's side as if he wasn't up to a single thing, but Sasuke knew better than to believe that little act of his! Sasuke had already caught the no-good Hyuga with Naruto in his arms!!! As soon as the horn dog caught sight of Naruto with her new curves he couldn't keep his eyes off of her!

_I wonder just how much Hyuga can see with those eyes of his?! If he __**is**__ able to get a little peek at Naruto with those "special eyes" then it makes sense why he hasn't been able to take them off of her!!! Damn it… if Naruto had just passed by the bar without a glance towards it we could have had our relaxing walk…_

-Earlier that Day-

The Uchiha gazed on at the hospital paper in hand. He slowly reread through everything time and time again to make sure he hadn't made a mistake in the text. Maybe, just _maybe_,it said that Naruto _couldn't _get pregnant… it was possible that he read something wrong…

_Wait… why am I getting so worked up over the idea of her getting pregnant? This just means she's like any other girl and can reproduce… and…_

That wasn't it… that wasn't it at all. He wasconcerned for Naruto since this new bit of information would make the situation she was having to deal with even more difficult, but every time he reread the paper and saw that the content wasn't changing in the slightest he couldn't help but feel something… something… that he probably _shouldn't _feel at this moment.

Sasuke felt his face flush. It was a good thing he didn't try anything too… _extreme _last night when teaching Naruto a lesson or… it might have been possible for Naruto to… have Sasuke's _**child**_...!

A lump formed in his throat and his stomach felt a little sour just at the thought. He had never imagined getting his best friend pregnant before – since it was a task that would have been impossible to perform anyways, that is, until _now_! – and mulling over the idea of Naruto getting pregnant with _his _children… was exceedingly embarrassing and nerve-racking.

Onyx eyes tried to reflect no emotion their wielder felt as they drifted slowly from the paper to focus on the blonde female, who was now giving Kyuubi the silent treatment the way a child would. Her arms were tightly crossed over her chest in annoyance; apparently Kyuubi was ranting on or making fun of Naruto. Sasuke could not hear the fox, but he could tell by Naruto's sour facial expression that she wanted so badly to snap at the demon within her. He silently watched her a moment longer, musing about how he should go about informing Naruto of the news since she would most likely _never _read the paper; something she obviously loathed doing since this was the _second_ time he caught her at it!

Hesitantly, Sasuke lowered himself to sit on the bed beside the now growling blonde and sighed. He must have put too much into this release of breath since it caught Naruto's attention, something he wasn't really meaning to do, but they needed to talk and he didn't know how to bring the topic up, so it wasn't necessarily a bad thing for the blonde to notice.

"Hm… Something wrong, Sasuke? You've been quiet for a while now… even for you…"

_Baka… I'm __**always**__ quiet. You're the one that never stops talking._

The raven held the paper a moment longer before slowly placing it in front of Naruto and tapped it as if annoyed. "When you read this paper did you read _everything_?"

Azure eyes glued themselves to the paper that Sasuke was angrily tapping for a short moment then she shook her head lamely. It now occurred to her that notreadingseemingly unimportant papers was not the smartest thing to do and had been one of the main reasons why she was in this situation.

"Um… but I do know that I have to go to the doctor for another check-up…"

The silence that filled the air appeared to unnerve the blonde for she fidgeted with the blanket beneath her. Sasuke was surprised that she had not heard the snap that had gone off within him. Something – probably his patience with Naruto – had just snapped in two and now he was having a hard time refraining from yelling at Naruto. It wasn't like he wanted to get angry with her, but the first time Naruto did this she wound up switching genders! Wouldn't anyone in his situation get upset at this?!

"Oh," he made sure to keep his voice very calm and unemotional as he removed his fingers from the document so that he could cross his arms to prevent himself from strangling Naruto, "then I guess you just _skipped over_ the part about you becoming _pregnant_…!"

Sasuke's lips parted slightly in shock to his own words. That wasn't what he was going to say! That wasn't even _close _to what he was going to say! He just wanted to hint that she should _read _the paper! The pregnant part just slipped out on its own! He sounded so cold when saying it… He quickly turned to face Naruto to try and apologize, "Naruto, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

He stopped short when seeing the blonde in a state of shock as she stared absentmindedly into his eyes. This immediately put the Uchiha on a guilt trip and he went to combing his bangs back with his fingers from frustration with himself.

"P-pregnant…?" she smiled nervously at first, "You're-you're just screwing around with me, aren't you…?"

Sasuke let his gaze drop to the floor. It was hard enough going through with Naruto being a girl, but now she could get _pregnant_… his heart was racing as if he had just got done running laps, he couldn't control it; this topic brought too many emotions for the Uchiha to hold and he was afraid that he'd overflow because of them. That's why he had to look away; he didn't want to see an upset Naruto because if he did he would fall to pieces and embrace her – something he should probably do in this situation anyways. Naruto was his best friend after all, and she was going through a difficult time right now.

A sudden slap against his shoulder brought Sasuke's attention back with a jolt and he snapped his eyes on Naruto… who looked to be _perfectly_ _**fine**_ about this?! She was even grinning!

"Ah, Sasuke! You know that a guy can't _really _get pregnant even when getting a sex change! You really scared me there!"

The raven blinked a couple times. Was she really getting this or was she taking his words for a joke? He rounded on her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders to make her understand. "Naruto… I was being serious. It says that you can get pregnant on the paper."

Again the blonde's gaze became blank, almost without emotion, as she repeated the words over to herself and became very silent for a time. The thought of Kyuubi crossed the Uchiha's mind and he thought that the fox was possibly communicating with Naruto, telling her the truth and probably more since it knew more about Naruto's condition than anyone else. Sasuke found his guess to be correct when Naruto's expression became more than a blank and her pretty blue eyes filled with many tears.

_Doki_

Sasuke felt of his heart and was surprised to find that while he was paying it no mind the organ decided to race within his chest without his permission over the dobe yet again! When Naruto was a male it was easier for the Uchiha to ignore the blonde with _his_ many grievances over things such as Sakura or not attaining _his_ goals in a mission, but now the tables had turned and Sasuke was practically forced to pay these emotions attention! It had never occurred to Sasuke that Naruto looked so kawaii when her eyes were filled with tears, making them appear more glossy and emotional… What was he thinking! Here he was fanaticizing over her while she was heartbroken and mourning in front of him!

"FUCK YOU, KYUUBI!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT!!!" was the severely pissed cry that came from Naruto's mouth, sending Sasuke into a shock.

What he thought to be tears of sorrow had really been made out of anger. He should have expected this sense Naruto was still, in mind, a male, and Naruto would never be caught crying in a pitiful state in front of Sasuke, he knew that fact for sure.

"Tell me…" the raven couldn't help his curiosity over what the fox had told Naruto to make her so upset, whether it was something that he already knew or not, "what did Kyuubi say to you…?"

Naruto froze and stared at him for a moment in, perhaps, thought in whether she should tell Sasuke what was going on. Her eyes – still filled with angry tears – quickly fell back to the bed and she fumbled with the sheet in one of her hands silently. It was obvious that she didn't want to relay the information she received from Kyuubi to anyone, but she was gave in to Sasuke. "Well… Kyuubi was just saying that… it is possible for me to get," she swallowed hard before going on, nervous in talking about this subject, "pregnant… but it would be really hard to do, even more than with a normal girl!"

Sasuke couldn't help but comment back on this, "But getting a girl pregnant isn't exactly a "hard thing to do" Naruto… what does Kyuubi mean by "it will be harder for you"? Are you just some kind of special case or something?"

The blonde stared down at the bed for a moment, listening to Kyuubi's response intently.

"Kyuubi says that it's because the… _eggs_ I will produce," Naruto made a face at this, "won't be as "natural" as most female's so of course it would be harder for them to get… fertilized…" a blush crept up in her cheeks and she pulled the sheet that she had been fumbling with this entire time under her chin to cover herself as if suddenly noticing Sasuke was a part of the male gender and she was _physically_ a female.

This didn't bother Sasuke much, but only because he ignored it and went on.

"Seems to make sense…"

It was silent again.

_There's something more… there has to be… unless Kyuubi only suggested something to Naruto that she didn't like… but her reaction was… of nature I guess._

The Uchiha couldn't push aside the thought of there being something more to Kyuubi's and Naruto's discussion, but he didn't probe further with Naruto. He didn't want to push buttons that ought to be left alone. The possibility of asking her of this later seemed good enough to him.

"Don't worry though!" Naruto bolted right in front of Sasuke, giving his heart a jump start as she carried on, "I'm a _man _so you will _never_ catch me sleeping with another man as long as I live! And I will _never _get pregnant!" She stated this in a very determined voice, attempting to make _Sasuke _feel better… and, surprisingly, it did a little. At least she wouldn't be sleeping with _other _guys even if that meant that he was included… Since when did sleeping with her become an ideal subject for him?! It was too late for Sasuke now… he was in over his head and couldn't get out. The only thing for him to do now is watch over Naruto to make sure that she would be ok.

"Hey, Sasuke! Why don't we go for a walk? I don't want to stay cooped up inside all day like I had to do at the hospital! That was _boring_!"

Without even waiting for him to give a response Naruto ran to the bathroom to get dressed out of her silky bed clothes.

…

_You're scared out of your wits about becoming pregnant, even if it was by accident… is that true…? Naruto… _

-

Ok, so _Naruto _had suggested the walk. Sasuke was hoping for this to be a nice, calming, and relaxing stroll through Konoha; just the two of them where they could have a little bit of – Sasuke blushed – bonding time. Not that that was the only thing on his mind! He wanted Naruto to have fun and not have to deal with anything that would stress her even more so.

But what kind of walk would that be? Nice and calming? Heh! It _had_ to be more dramatic than that…

"HIME-CHAN!!!"

For all it took was three little brats to ruin the peaceful time the two of them had…

The shouting of 'Hime-chan' seemed to be the last thing Naruto could take. She stopped right where she was; her feet seemed to be planted in the ground! Sasuke watched her in a form of curiosity for she rarely had a blazing aura of rage consuming her very being as if it were a flame like she did now and he was wondering what she might do to her little followers.

When the three brats finally caught up to Naruto they swarmed around her eagerly, wanting to ask her something but the three of them were yapping on and on and Sasuke could barely understand the mixture of gibberish, so he doubted that Naruto could, possibly driving the blonde closer to the edge of her patience.

All three stopped short of their own individual conversation to look up at Naruto for a moment. Their facial expressions showed puzzlement and it wasn't until Konohamaru said something that Sasuke and Naruto knew why they behaved so strangely.

"Hime-chan… did you do the sexy jutsu then put your clothes back on or something? Your chest is really-"

The brat didn't get a chance to voice the rest of his observation of Naruto having large breasts, for the very pissed off blonde slammed a fist down on the boy's head to emphasize her idea of keeping one's opinion to yourself. Sasuke couldn't blame her. In truth he was surprised Naruto hadn't done it sooner.

There was a sudden burst of questions from the three as to why Naruto hit Konohamaru, but the blonde only glared at the three and went to marching on down the street as if nothing had happened; Sasuke would have followed behind, but he was stopped suddenly.

The female of the trio quickly questioned, "What's wrong with Hime-chan? She's never been so violent towards any of us before!" She looked to be a little upset, tears formed in her eyes at the thought of possibly displeasing Naruto. Konohamaru, on the other hand, was angrily cursing Naruto under his breath for the knot he received from her.

It wasn't something that Sasuke would do on a regular basis to talk to the trio, but he responded to the female, "She doesn't like being called 'Hime-chan' and I don't think she's the kind of girl that likes to be told she has…" he didn't want to be so blunt with his words and took time to bring together, "a developed figure." He watched as the three looked to one another accusingly and they pointed at each other, saying it was the other's fault for hurting Naruto's feelings.

_Really… They're just as idiotic as Naruto at times… Well, since I've already spoken with them there's no hurting in asking…_

"What exactly did you want to ask Naruto?" Sasuke appeared uninterested, but truthfully he wanted to know why they were so eager to question Naruto about something; it was different from their usual meets with the blonde, after all. They usually just showed Naruto something new or wanted to see her. They were rarely after her to quiz her about something like before.

This brought the three from arguing over whose fault it was and they became very quiet. Each of them had a smug look form on their face at the question and the female was the first to exclaim, "I heard that Naruto had a _boy_friend! And I _also _heard that this _boy_friend of hers was _Lee_!" she giggled madly after this and Sasuke felt his body grow icy.

Rumors…

Rumors were _very_ bad! Especially in this situation!

"There's no way she's going out with him!" cried Konohamaru at the girl, intensifying Sasuke's curiosity and he continued to listen, "_I _heard that _Sai_ asked her out! That thing with Lee was nothing more than a friendly outing!"

_NANI?! WHEN THE HELL DID __**THAT **__HAPPEN?!_

The Uchiha's blood boiled to this one. The thought of Sai getting any closer to Naruto than he already had made every bone in Sasuke's body heat up out of jealousy. This was something that he'd never confess to anyone for it was an embarrassing thing for someone to realize when they are jealous; at least, this was how Sasuke felt. He then calmed down when he remembered that they were just kids and had only heard this from someone else that liked to gossip and spread rumors… hopefully. Konohamaru probably heard this from Sai himself, the lying bastard!

Udon sniffled and gave his own input to the matter, "But I heard that Kiba was being very nice to Naruto like a boyfriend would _before_ Lee and Sai came into the picture…"

"_VERY __**NICE**__?!" __**THAT'S **__WHAT HE CALLS IT?! IT'S MORE LIKE THE JACKASS WAS TRYING TO GET IN HER PANTS ONLY BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL NOW!!!_

"Listen," the now annoyed raven wanted to make a knot form on _all _of their heads because of this, "Naruto isn't going out with _anyone_. I better not hear you spouting any of this to anyone; GOT IT?" It wasn't like Sasuke to stick up for Naruto like this, but he hated rumors just as much as anyone and they did nothing but cause trouble; something that Naruto _didn't _need right now!

The three looked to one another skeptically then quickly huddled to whisper. When they separated Konohamaru hesitantly spoke to Sasuke, "That may be true… but we also heard things about _you _too…"

Sasuke felt his body tense and his cheeks flushed a little. "What? What about _me_? I haven't done a single thing with the dobe." He tried sounding as if he was not flustered by this information and it must have worked since the three didn't show signs of recognizing the nervous tension he gave off.

Konohamaru and his team appeared baffled at his words. "Oh, we just heard that you keep interfering with every guy Naruto gets around is all… like you were jealous." Moegi giggled at this and went on for the leader, "Is it true that _you _want to go out with Naruto too?!"

The Uchiha quickly denied this suspicion, not allowing his composure to fail him, and interrogated about where they heard all of this 'nonsense' only to find that they had heard other kids their age gossiping about it. Sasuke threatened them that if he _did_ catch them gossiping to _anyone _about it then he would personally rid the world of them. They nodded nervously and Sasuke quickly made his way to find where Naruto had gone off to. Hopefully those three were smart enough to keep quiet… as for everyone else that was spreading these lies… it would cause problems for Naruto, especially if Kiba, Lee, or Sai heard!

It didn't take long for Sasuke to catch up to Naruto. She was still moodily walking down the street, arms firmly crossed over her chest. It was evident that she was still mad. What the Uchiha was about to do wasn't characteristic of him either, but he wanted to comfort the blonde in some way, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder like two male friends would and whispered, "Don't let what they said ruin your day," into her ear.

He was hoping for her to react with a smile or something showing that she approved of what he did, but instead he got his arm pushed back at him in a rush with nothing said in return. He didn't understand. Naruto had said that he was treating her differently because she was a girl, but when he tries to treat her like a guy she doesn't like it!

_Augh! I give up! Naruto was too difficult to understand before he became a girl anyways! No sense for me to lose my head for trying to be nice!_

The Uchiha ran his fingers through his hair in irritation, trying to figure out what he did wrong. While he was busy probing his thoughts he heard Naruto mumble under her breath, "Um… thanks… Sasuke…"

This sent Sasuke's head spinning. _Now _she thanks him! What the hell was going on?! Either she likes or dislikes what he does! There's no in between! Naruto was getting so confusing! And yet, Sasuke felt his face blush! He couldn't help it! Everything she did was so… so…

_Kawaii…_

_Damn it! There I go again! Naruto isn't kawaii! She's-she's… _

Sasuke glanced about him to find himself alone.

_SHE'S GONE AND DESERTED ME AGAIN!!!_

The angered – and slightly embarrassed – Uchiha scanned the area and found the bright orange that was Naruto standing in front of a shop looking within it. He was still feeling ill at being left behind for the second time within five minutes until he came to see a smile spread across her face; the first _real _one she had on since their talk of pregnancy. He made his way to stand by her and peered inside to see Tenten inside, cleaning up a destroyed dining area.

"She's become one of your good friends, right?" Sasuke spoke softly to Naruto and glanced in her direction.

Surprised azure orbs met his and the blonde smiled happily and was about to give a cheerful reply, but Sasuke went on, "Then why don't you go and talk to her?" he could tell by the smile she wore when seeing Tenten meant that she wanted to talk with someone that would have a better understanding of her.

_Naruto isn't like me; she's social and needs to be surrounded by people to be happy… _

It hurt to think that maybe Naruto preferred to be around a group of her friends than to stay in his company, but he was willing to back off and let Naruto have fun if it made her smile like that. It was something he couldn't do since he failed miserably at making her happy; the only thing he was good at doing was arguing with her.

Naruto beamed at Sasuke's suggestion. It was a very happy expression that Sasuke adored and he gave a small smile in return.

Maybe it was possible for him to make her smile too.

"Let's go in then!" chorused the blonde in high spirits as she headed for the entrance.

If Naruto didn't like Sasuke's company… then she wouldn't have invited him to come with her to talk to Tenten, right? This set the doubts that Sasuke had to rest. This had proved that Naruto wanted Sasuke to be in her company!

"Alright."

Now was the time that Sasuke glanced up to the sign to see what kind of diner they were going in only to find that it wasn't a "diner," but a _bar_.

…

_What have I done…?_

-End of Flashback-

_Damn… that's how all of this started… And it didn't stop there…_ Sasuke shot a glare at the Hyuga, now standing by Naruto's side, _**he **__just __**had **__to be here too! Kiba and Sai are not the only ones I need to worry about here when it comes to Naruto! At this rate I'll have to keep an eye out for the entire damn village!_

"Refill, please!" cried an intoxicated Naruto as she stretched her arm out to the bar tender, who didn't seem to mind filling up the small glass again. Of course _he _wouldn't! _He _didn't have to put up with a drunken Uzumaki Naruto when he arrived home!

The Uchiha gripped his own glass of sake tightly at the thought of having a drunken Naruto sleeping over. It was bad enough with the blonde in her right mind – if you could call it that – but how would he fare with Naruto almost literally out of her mind?!

_Damn it! I'm in for another rough night… maybe I should just sleep on the couch…_

-

The oblivious-to-everything Naruto was having fun with drinking to her hearts content since Sasuke had said, himself, that he would pay for whatever she drank! Though there was something fishy about this kind of behavior. This was _Sasuke_ after all! Why was the teme being so nice all of a sudden…?

Kyuubi, now awake from its nap, happily teased the blonde, **"Hm… Who knows kit? Perhaps he planned on intoxicating you so he could get into your pants tonight. Hey now! Don't give **_**me **_**a hard time! If you don't believe what I say then why don't you just look and see the way Uchiha is mentally throwing daggers into the back of Hyuga's head right now."**

_BAKA KITSUNE! MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME NOW THAT I'VE __**FINALLY **__GOTTEN THAT STUPID PREGNANCY SHIT OUT OF-_

Naruto's thoughts ceased to be and began to grow ill. Why was she still talking to Kyuubi? It was the damn fox's fault that she could now – with difficulty, but it was possible to – get pregnant. This wasn't something she was happy about either and she didn't want everyone knowing about it, but she _had _to tell someone…

Azure eyes fell to Tenten, who was downing another round of sake.

_Was it really a good idea to tell Tenten…? I think I'll be ok if she's the only one that knows besides Sasuke, but…_

-Flashback to Entering the Bar-

"Hey, Tenten!"

Naruto took no time in entering the bar once Sasuke approved of doing so. She was actually growing scared of how thoughtful he was being towards her, but Kyuubi reassured that it was only because he was trying bring her cheerfulness back. That was still a weird thought when it came to Sasuke, but Naruto dealt with it.

The brunette looked up from her sweeping when she heard Naruto call her name and beamed. "Oh, hello Naruto!" her eyes grew wide with shock when they fell upon Naruto's chest and she nearly exclaimed the obvious to the world, but the blonde – having already gone through this two times – had had practice with the idea and quickly slapped a hand over Tenten's mouth and quickly went to explaining, "Let's just say that Kyuubi had some _fun _with my 'transformation.'"

It took a moment, but after Tenten was over her shock she began elbowing Naruto in the ribs. "Not fair, Naruto! You _just_ became a girl and you already have a knock-out figure! You look more like a woman than any other girl in Konoha! Well… maybe not more than Hokage-sama." She heaved a heavy sigh then as if something had just occurred to her, she smiled and her eyes grew mischievous. "I bet this made your _seduction _episode with your mystery man even more successful!"

This took Naruto by surprise since this idea hadn't registered in her mind and it wasn't necessarily the main concern to her as of now. She flushed at the memory of her _seductive __**mistake**_; now that she truly thought of it she felt her insides grow cold. If she had driven Sasuke _too _far and they had done something a little dirty then-

"**You could have had his kid, kit! Now don't you feel sorry for pushing him away from his chances of restoring his clan?"** the fox laughed heartily at this as Naruto became frantic within her head, but refrained from making the slightest change in expression so that Tenten would not think that it involved their conversation.

_BAKA! QUIT SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT AT RANDOM MOMENTS OR EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!!_

Kyuubi rolled its large red eyes in mock to the screaming of the blonde. **"No one here is a mind reader nor can they tell what you're thinking based solely off of your facial expressions, so I assure your safety."**

Once Naruto had regained her ability to talk in the normal realm of people she nervously went on to respond to Tenten, "Uh… well, I don't think that right now is a good time to talk about what happened…"

It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to talk about it; it just so happened that Sasuke was standing _behind _her and if he, by chance, heard any word of what they were saying she would have to go and jump off a cliff from humiliation!

"So you actually _did __**it**_?!"

For some odd reason the way that Tenten put this did not bode well with the blonde. Why was it _now _of all times that her mind worked this way?! Naruto suddenly found both of Tenten's shoulders within her hands and she whispered angrily, "_Baka! When you talk about it don't make it sound like I did something __**vile**__ with him! I'll tell you what happened __**later**_"

The other female giggled at the way Naruto had taken her question, but sighed and went back to her sweeping in disappointment when she found that she would not be informed on how everything went.

Naruto glanced over her shoulder. Sasuke seemed to be giving her space – then again he could just be acting normal by being antisocial like always – since he made himself comfortable at the bar and stared off at nothing in particular as if he were thoughtful…

_Sasuke's been kind of distant towards me suddenly… and not in the normal 'I-hate-your-guts' and 'go-away' kind of way that he usually pulls off… Now he seems to be a little… Hey, Kyuubi… you don't think Sasuke is acting different because of the doctor's note, do you?_

This was the only conclusion that Naruto could bring from the strange actions Sasuke took. It wasn't like Sasuke was _trying _to be distant with Naruto, but it was as if he was trying to give Naruto some time to herself… or something to that effect.

"**I'm a demon, not a mind reader. What are you expecting **_**me **_**to tell you? I know just as much about him as you do." **

_Yeah, I know, but I was hoping for __**some **__kind of input here… _

"**Oh, is that so?" **Kyuubi sounded a little irritated and it was because at this time of day it was used to getting a nap and Naruto was keeping it from that very thing by yapping on to it about _Sasuke_. **"If you want some **_**input **_**from me then I'll happily give you some to make you shut up so I can go to sleep! **_**You **_**are getting all **_**hot**_** for **_**Uchiha**_**! Don't try and deny it because you know it's true!" **the fox gave a small chuckle as Naruto's face reflected her embarrassment, **"It's not just **_**true**_**, it's **_**literal**_**!"**

Past events when Naruto got that 'hot sensation between her legs' came up and she darkened a few shades in color.

_Damn fox… that is NOT what I wanted for INPUT!!!_

Just to get off this topic with now drowsy Kyuubi, Naruto went back to her friend that was busy sweeping the floor and asked, "So why are you cleaning up the bar, Tenten?"

The female's rhythm in sweeping went off beat for a moment then she began sweeping normally again, a little tense and replied, "Ah. Well, Lee kind of got depressed after Sasuke came into the picture yesterday and with that guy – you know how he is, Naruto, all emotional – well he came here to the bar like an idiot, knowing very well that if he drank a single sip of alcohol he would go into his drunken frenzy, but _what_ does he do?!" Tenten had gone off into her own little rant over this and began sweeping the floor madly, "He goes and gets drunk _anyways_ and leaves me and Neji to clean up after him while he and Gai-sensei are at the hospital probably chattering madly about how _youthful_ they are!!!"

Naruto didn't have time to feel sorry for Lee; she had to calm Tenten down from her tirade before she decided to swing the broom around in her rage! Once the rustled up female was more at ease she felt a little bad for what she said about Lee and Gai-sensei.

"But it's _always _like that, Naruto. Lee will do something stupid and sensei will go off to help Lee to the hospital, leaving the rest of the team to look after the mess… at least that's how it is when it's something like _this_!" Tenten made a gesture to the area she was sweeping. This was when Naruto took note in the garbage can that sat a few feet away filled with broken bottles and saw that not all of the chairs had their legs or looked to be in good enough condition to sit in.

Naruto decided to take on a different approach. "So, if you and Neji are cleaning up, where's Neji?" Hopefully changing over to the Hyuga could give her a chance to sneak off to him to talk since Tenten was being a little more than Naruto could handle.

A heavy sigh was exhaled from the brunette and she pointed towards the back room. "He's dealing with the main area of destruction. I forewarn you now that it isn't in too great of shape."

The blonde seemed a little hesitant, but went on, "Oh, well, I want to go and see him since I haven't spoken to him since I got out of the hospital, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go."

Tenten nodded and went back to her sweeping.

With this Naruto happily made her way to the back room, slowly pushing open the door to witness the large mayhem that had been made to the room the previous day. She paused to scan the battle zone that used to be a dining area for a bar until her gaze met with a pair of light lavender eyes just across the room.

"Ah! Hey, Neji!"

Uneasy feelings raged inside the blonde when seeing that the Hyuga's stare adjusted a little lower than her own gaze. She easily pushed the unnerved thoughts out of her head when she recalled everyone thus far had done the same thing and Neji was the calmest out of all of them in reaction, so she should be happy… right?

Neji went from point A – being the area he had been cleaning up – to point B – the little area just in front of Naruto – within a couple of seconds, staring at her with his cold, unemotional lavender eyes. What was with this guy?! He was just like Sai and Sasuke! They never allowed a person to so much as _guess _how they feel about something because they keep their eyes so serious! It kind of annoyed the blonde, but she let Neji off since he wasn't asking her a million questions about her chest like previous people.

"Be careful where you step or you could get hurt."

The blonde puffed out her cheeks in an annoyed manner. "Quit treating me like a _girl _Neji! I haven't changed a bit and I don't need anyone to protect me!"

A thin eyebrow cocked itself and Neji appeared amused with Naruto. "Oh, is that so? But is it not the princess in all of the stories that needs rescuing?"

"_Are you suggesting I'm a __**princess**__, Neji, because if you are, I won't be lenient with you!_" Naruto felt her wrath burning her very being – as well as her face from embarrassment – for she hadn't forgotten 'Hime-chan' this quickly and she wasn't about to let someone start calling her that again!

The Hyuga gave a sly smirk and turned his gaze towards the door, giving him the ultimate 'bad-boy' look that all of 'fans' drooled over.

_I swear… Neji and Sasuke can be very alike too… the two of them have so many __**fans**__! And it's only because they're hot that everyone likes them! It's not like any of those girls __**really **__know Neji __**or **__Sasuke! If they did, they would probably hate their guts! I know __**I**__ do!!!_

"Hey,are you ok?"

Another thing about Neji that was similar to Sasuke was his ability to throw her off with seemingly worried or unexpected questions that Naruto would have never imagined to come from his mouth. This brought her back to the hospital when she and Sasuke had their first conversation after she became a female; he had asked her the same exact thing.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

The Hyuga tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as if in a form of worry. "You're not your true, hyperactive self that I've grown accustomed to. Your aura gives off a mournful feeling."

_Doki_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't trying to act out of character, so how was it that Neji was able to tell that she was distressed about something? Did he really know her that well? It was probably because of all that 'princess' crap he was carrying on about before! Maybe she should tell him that… or maybe not… when she told Sasuke how she felt about the name it did something _very _bad – technically, it was the way she dressed at the time that caused Sasuke his problem, _but _he was horny when she told him all the same – and she didn't want to repeat the process, even though this was a completely different situation!

"Oh, well… I've been through a lot this morning and I don't feel too good is all."

_Why do I feel so surprised that he seems concerned? It's weird… I've been feeling so different about __**all **__of my friends ever since I became a girl… it's because they all treat me so differently… It's so annoying! I hate all of this! It's-it's really hard growing used to being a girl… because everyone is being so… __**understanding **__and it's killing me! I don't __**want **__people to be that way! Why can't they treat me the way they did before?! They shouldn't be worrying about me at all and they should just give me a hard time on everything I do like they did before!_

Naruto's heart pounded against her chest in remorse as her thoughts drew to a certain raven-haired male. She was surprised when feeling her eyes stinging and giving way to a few tears.

_Why… why is teme treating me so differently…? Why can't he be his usual jackass-self and look down on me like he used to?! Why does he have to be so nice suddenly?! It's making me so confused and I can't think straight! I-I hate this!_

The Hyuga appeared to be shocked at the sudden downpour. Before Naruto had a chance to wipe her eyes of the tears that were rapidly filling them the male gently embraced her in a comforting hug. Naruto didn't even have time to feel surprised or awkward about this action coming from Neji; she automatically received it and embraced him back, throwing her arms around his neck and sniffling uncontrollably against his chest, trying as hard as she could to keep from breaking out into a sob.

_I don't like this at all! I don't want to be a girl anymore! It's so annoying… and…_

She felt so pitiful like this and it was embarrassing to have Neji see her break down. He wasn't making fun of her, but she knew that he was probably pitying her; something that she did _not _want! No one needed to pity Uzumaki Naruto because she was stronger than this! She just needed to let all of the pressure she felt to be released… crying was the only thing that seemed to make her feel better.

The entrance to the room made a slow, creaking sound and the two of them turned to see Sasuke and Tenten; both of them looked to be a little surprised upon entering and seeing the scene before them. Neither Naruto nor Neji were quick enough to give explanation because Sasuke's shock didn't last long at all! He went to growling at the Hyuga, "What the hell did you do to her?!" and within seconds he was standing by Naruto, pulling her from the elder male's hold in rage.

"And why do I have to answer to you, Uchiha? Are you her keeper?"

An ominous atmosphere was centering itself about the two males and Naruto, being right in between them, felt how chilling it was. She rubbed her eyes of the remaining tears and turned to Sasuke.

"He wasn't doing anything to me!"

This didn't make the Uchiha feel better. Oh no. In fact, it made him even angrier! Naruto was defending someone who was trying to harass her! _Again_!

"Then why are you crying?!"

This was no longer a fight among Neji and Sasuke. The Hyuga looked to be a little puzzled because of this, seeing that he was completely forgotten at the moment. He watched on a little confused as did Tenten from the sidelines. They should have been expecting this from Sasuke and Naruto since the two of them never seemed to get along.

"You, of all people, should know why I'd be upset, teme!"

At first the Uchiha hadn't taken in the meaning of this and he made an attempt to yell something back, but stopped himself short at the final realization. His heated mood with the blonde ceased to exist and his onyx eyes gazed into hers with an apologetic look to them. He appeared flustered for losing his temper and whispered in a tone that only Naruto would be able to hear, "Sorry," in attempt to be gentler with her and more understanding, while at the same time, still keep his pride when having an audience to the matter.

"Stop being nice to me!" cried the blonde as she felt her eyes sting again, but refused to let tears spring up this time, "I don't want you to be sorry, I don't want you to try and understand me, and I don't want you to pity me, so just _stop_!"

Sasuke was taken aback at this and watched as Naruto continued to struggle against tearing up.

"Just go back to being a jerk and not caring about me at all like you were before! I don't like you treating me like this!"

It was dead quiet.

Neji and Tenten gave a glance to one another and nodded. They left the room quickly, but quietly, since they realized it wasn't their place to stand there and listen to every word Naruto and Sasuke had to say to each other.

"Baka…" Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto and was relieved when she didn't take a step away from him, "You really believe there was a time when I _didn't_ care about you?"

_Doki doki_

The blonde's heart was acting up again. This was one of the side effects she received because of the way Sasuke treated her and she didn't like it! It was as if… as if… there was something _more _to her feelings for Sasuke than 'like.' This was something that scared Naruto to think about for Sasuke was her best friend and wasn't supposed to be anything more than that… right?

There was a little hesitance in the Uchiha, but he allowed for his arms to wrap around Naruto and pulled her slowly against him. "I've _always_ cared about you, Naruto. That's something that hasn't changed." He relaxed his chin on her head and squeezed her gently. "So try not to get upset with me if I show concern for you every once in a while, ok?"

Naruto pressed her face against the male's chest and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She was willing for Sasuke to hold her a little longer since the embrace calmed her down; her heart was still frantically pumping against her chest, but this wasn't a surprise to her now.

"Ok…" was her only response as she found her own arms wrap behind Sasuke's back and tenderly hug him.

_Why do I suddenly feel like I… really __**like**__ him…?_

-

Once the two had separated there was an uneasy tension followed by Naruto asking if they should join Neji and Tenten; Sasuke agreed and they entered the front of the bar. Neji and Tenten were quiet and looked to be waiting for Naruto and Sasuke for they said nothing to one another, but looked up when they entered the room.

Tenten glanced at Naruto and the blonde pushed every thought encased within her mind to the side and smiled to the female, running to sit by her on a stool for she felt the need to get away from Sasuke after what had just happened. Tenten didn't respond to Naruto's smile with one of her own and remained silent when Naruto sat beside her.

"Eh? What's wrong, Tenten?"

"…"

"Tenten?"

It was strange for Tenten to act so bummed about something… just a few minutes ago she was perfectly fine… Naruto racked her brain of anything that she could have possibly done to sadden the kunoichi, but there was no success. It was only when Neji and Sasuke had gone into their own conversation – that sounded more like an argument to Naruto from where she was sitting – that Tenten was willing to speak up.

"I didn't realize that you were that close to Neji…"

"Eh? Me? Neji? _Close_?"

The hug that the two shared flashed before Naruto and she wasn't able to rid it of her mind until she shook her head violently left and right, and then went on, "Oh! No! You've got it all wrong, Tenten!" At least Naruto _thought_ she had it all wrong. Sure, Naruto had no special feelings for Neji – other than being close friends, of course – but she didn't know how Neji felt. He probably didn't feel anything for her though. Someone like him wouldn't have such emotions for Naruto. It just didn't work out.

"I have it all wrong? But the two of you were holding each other so…" Tenten sighed before going on, "_romantically_!How could I _not _think the two of you had some kind of affections for one another?

Naruto's eye twitched a moment.

_Did Tenten say… what I __**think **__she just said? _

There was nothing "romantic" about the hug she just had with Neji! It was a _comfort _hug for crying out loud!!! _There __**is**__ a difference_!!!

The blonde sighed, Tenten's depressed mood was getting to her, and the fact that Tenten thought that she had something for Neji wasn't exactly helping the situation either. Everything needed to be explained, but how could Naruto do this without the large piece of information that she wanted to remain a secret?

Azure eyes looked hesitantly to the depressed brunette. "Tenten… can I tell you something and trust you not to tell _anyone _if I do…?"

The female appeared surprised by this, but nodded.

Nerves swept up and took hold of Naruto. She wasn't too comfortable with this subject even when talking to another girl.

"Neji was only hugging me because I was, well, upset about something… you see, I've been kind of stressed out about being a girl since day one and everything that has been going on didn't really make me feel any better… this morning I got my results from the hospital and that was what sent me to the breaking point…"

This sent Tenten's depressed expression into a seriously worried look, but Naruto quickly reassured her, "It's nothing life threatening… I just got upset about something that they found out is all…"

Tenten gave a sigh of relief and already seemed forgiving of the incident, but Naruto couldn't go and _not _tell Tenten now that she was mid-way through her explanation.

"I… I can get p-pregnant…" This was a low whisper, and Naruto's voice shook slightly at admitting it to someone else.

The brunette gave a small gasp from shock and looked as if she wanted to object to this – like it would change anything – but remained silent so that no one else could overhear.

"Well, look on the bright side, Naruto. If you don't sleep with any guys then you won't have to worry about it." Tenten gave a trying smile to Naruto; all of her worries about the blonde and Neji were like a bad dream now.

Funny… The wording Tenten used was exactly what Naruto told Sasuke to comfort his mind… It's strange how things can turn themselves around in these kinds of situations.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto gazed into her glass of sake; her mind was off in another world of how things had changed so quickly and she gave a depressed sigh.

_I just wish I could go back to that mission and do things differently… If I hadn't acted so cocky then this probably wouldn't have happened…_

-

The Uchiha swirled the remaining sake in his glass around in circles, becoming transfixed with the motion and continued for a few moments longer before he let his eyes fall over the blonde. Every once in a while he found himself looking over at Naruto and would find her giggling with Tenten, but when he glanced over in her direction this time he didn't see a smile on her face or a cheerful gleam to her usually bright eyes. She appeared to be musing over not-so-happy topics, and Sasuke felt himself moving from his stool, but before he had the chance to fully remove himself from his seat a certain _Hyuga_ made his move first.

"Hm… Naruto, you don't look too good… is something wrong?"

Sasuke felt his very being become aflame when seeing Neji take the comforting role away from him. The male was standing right behind Naruto's stool and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's stomach, rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered words of comfort into her ear – the _bastard_!

After that Sasuke would never be able to forgive Neji! He went too far! And he was just about to show Neji how pissed he was when Naruto's own opinion of the matter made itself very clear to all when she quickly removed the Hyuga's hands from around her stomach and shrugged off his chin from her shoulder.

The female growled, "I know you're trying to be nice, Neji, but I don't want sympathy. Thanks anyways." This appeared, at first, to be the only thing she was going to say, but she continued on, "Plus, I'm a _guy_ and I don't want another _guy_ hitting on me!"

_She must be drunk, _thought the Uchiha, a little discouraged since this meant things would seriously be awkward when they arrived at his residence that night.

Neji seemed a little discouraged too, but not for the same reasons as Sasuke. He promptly sat upon the stool in between Naruto and Sasuke, glaring all the while at the same wall that the Uchiha had been gazing absentmindedly at in discontent to being swatted away by the blonde.

That's when Tenten rained in on Naruto's parade of 'being a man,' sounding a little tipsy as she did, "but Naruto… you are a _girl_ now… aren't you… why wouldn't you want… a _man _hitting on you?" and just to check and make sure, the brunette pressed a hand against Naruto's chest and gave a small squeeze. "Oh… I guess they are real!"

The blonde flushed immediately at this and felt a vein pulse as she yelled, "BAKA! DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!!" completely ignoring the comments that went with the groping of her chest and smacked Tenten's hand away.

Sasuke whipped his head around from the sight and blushed. It was very obvious that Naruto was a woman now, so there was no need for her to argue about it, nor was there a need for Tenten to go and grope Naruto the way she did! It was weird, but Sasuke got upset over Tenten taking advantage of this moment to cope a feel of Naruto. It didn't matter what sex the other person was; if someone was to touch Naruto the way Tenten did, Sasuke was bound to get envious of them! He couldn't possibly get away with touching Naruto and he couldn't make an excuse good enough to believe if he did.

Tenten spoke again in what was probably supposed to be a whisper, but it failed, "Oh, that's right… you only want your _mystery man _touching you like that…"

This brought Sasuke and Neji's heads to turning in the two female's direction to stare in a mixture of confusion and curiosity since they couldn't help but wonder who this "mystery man" was.

Naruto couldn't make it more obvious that she didn't want anyone knowing the identity of this person. She had slapped her hands over Tenten's mouth in a panic and threatened her to speak no more about "_him_".

This unnerved Sasuke. How long had Naruto had a thing for a guy? Well, the main guys had to be Kiba, Sai, and Lee… they were the ones that were making moves on her! Then there was this guy sitting on the stool next to him. Sasuke was almost too sure that Neji would pull the moves over on Naruto even more now that he knew that the blonde definitely had her eyes on a man – or so they suspected. It was beginning to look like Sasuke would never get a break from looking over Naruto's well being… but he wasn't _complaining_. Maybe later on that night if Naruto was completely out of it, thanks to the alcohol, he could get something out of her about this "_mystery_ _man_."

While Sasuke was busy mulling over his scheme to finding out the identity of this "mystery man" he didn't realize someone standing beside him, waiting to be detected. The figure grew impatient with the Uchiha and gave a sudden jerk to his shoulder that sent Sasuke spinning on his stool to stare into the eyes of the male. Sasuke grumbled when noting that this was one of the top people that he really wished he would never have to communicate with again.

"Sai…? What are you doing here?" Sasuke made small glances into Neji's direction, making sure he didn't try anything sneaky to get next to Naruto again.

The newcomer looked curiously around Sasuke when seeing that Naruto looked a bit… rounder in an area… He kept his comments to himself, for the time being, and smirked at the Uchiha.

"Well, I really wanted to tell Naruto something, but it seems that Sasuke-kun wanted her in a good mood for _something_, so I guess I won't be able to inform her until a later date." He sat on the vacant stool next to the steaming Uchiha and watched Naruto from a side-glance.

"You assume idiotic things too quickly before getting the facts straight," Sasuke downed the rest of his sake and noisily set it back on the counter, "_Naruto _was the one that wanted to come in here."

The emotionless expression Sai wore widened in slight surprise to this and he looked as if he wanted to rile Sasuke up by taking the comment out of context, but Sasuke growled immediately, "She wanted to see Tenten! It's not like we were expecting to drink."

Sai's expression dimmed to this and he stared at the counter blankly.

This annoyed Sasuke to no end; the guy just _randomly_ shows up and invites himself in the group and _won't __**leave**_! It's no wonder he has "bonding" problems with people! He doesn't understand when he isn't wanted!

"How is it going for Naruto?"

This took Sasuke by surprise, not the question, but how Sai said it. He had _emotion _in his voice… It disturbed the Uchiha since he knew that he was the same way, never showing much emotion to anyone… unless it was about Naruto. Of course Sasuke could pull off his cold act when around other people, even if he was talking about Naruto – for whatever odd reason since he didn't say much to anyone – but when it came to dealing with Naruto, herself, there were cracks in his mask of no emotion.

"She's a little stressed out… because of today-!" Sasuke realized a little too late that the last bit didn't need to be added on right as it grabbed Sai's immediate attention.

"What happened today?"

The Uchiha glared at the countertop now. He didn't feel like telling someone else about the difficulties that Naruto was going through, it was her business and no one else's… plus she probably didn't want anyone else to know about it. He couldn't blame her.

Sai seemed to get the hint that Sasuke wanted to keep quiet about this and tried provoking him, "I'll tell you why I wanted to see Naruto if you tell me what happened."

"What makes you think I want to know your reasons for seeing her?"

Their eyes met and the contact nearly sent sparks flying.

"I'm going on a mission… that is _important _and _concerns_ Naruto."

"_Important and concerns?"_

Curiosity was getting the best of Sasuke. He wouldn't admit it to Sai and kept watching the male, expecting him to go on, but realized that he was the one to go first with information. But what if Sai was just making things up to get Sasuke to talk? This could be a bad move to make… Then again Sai wasn't like that… if he made a deal he kept it.

"Mm…" he was still debating whether or not he should tell the other male. How would Naruto feel if he did?

_Damn… now she's got me thinking about how she feels before I even attempt to do something!_

Sai had to know one thing before Sasuke let the information slide, "If you tell another soul about this then I'll personally kill you."

The other male smirked.

"You like death threats, don't you, Sasuke-kun?" but he knew that Sasuke wasn't in the mood for joking – was he ever? – and became serious, "I won't speak to anyone else about it…"

"Even _Naruto_?"

There was a small pause before Sai sealed the deal, "Even Naruto."

A lump formed in the Uchiha's throat. Why was it so hard to mention something like this? He didn't like the idea of it, but he swallowed hard and said in a low serious voice, "Naruto… can get pregnant…"

For a moment Sasuke only watched the bar, but he glanced up at Sai, expecting to see his expressionless face, but found, instead, that his eyes lit up with a spark of emotion for the first time in all the time that Sasuke had known him.

It took a moment, but the emotion slowly drained away and he went back to being an ass.

"Hm… That _is_ very shocking, Sasuke-kun, but you appear to be… _nervous _over this… is there some rational reason for you to act this way or is it just my imagination running wild?"

Sasuke's brow knitted together and he quickly brushed the comment away. "Don't try and change the subject. You still need to tell me what this mission is-"

"Oi! Sai!" called a chipper sounding Naruto, "When did you get here?!"

_DAMN IT, NARUTO! YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMEING!!!_

The Uchiha was about to turn around and strangle the blonde, but felt a heavy load collapse against his back before he had the chance to do so. He became uneasy when realizing that it was Naruto and was hesitant to turning around on the stool to face her when she slid off after happily greeting Sai, but did so anyways. She had a small drunken blush spread across her face and her expression was that of a daze from getting so excited all at once.

He twitched when observing her clothes.

"Dobe… why is your jacket unzipped…?"

Naruto's brow furrowed over her eyes and she looked down to the garment in question to see that it had been undone with her black shirt underneath. The poor fabric was trying as hard as it could to keep from stretching. "Oh!" she burst out in a form of recollection, finally, "I said I was getting hot and Neji suggested for me to take off my jacket… but I was only able to unzip it before I noticed Sai sitting by you!" The innocence Naruto had when going on about this amazed the Uchiha. He couldn't believe Naruto didn't see right through the Hyuga! Wasn't she supposed to be good at deceptiveness since she did that stupid, 'sexy jutsu' all the time?! Apparently she couldn't catch on to anything that truly meant that someone was coming on to her!

A deathly looking black aura raged around the Uchiha's body as he imagined tomorrows highlight in everyone's conversation: 'Hyuga Neji's dead corpse found!'

The real Neji was standing off to Tenten's side, acting as if nothing was wrong and sipped on his sake. He gave Sasuke a 'what-are-you-looking-at?' look when their eyes met.

_Bastard! Don't you dare give me that shitty innocent act of yours! I can see right through you!_

"Come here, dobe!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of her jacket to make her stand closer, causing the blonde to give a small gasp of surprise in the process, and fumbled with the zipper of her jacket to cover her up better. Having her display her chest to two – well technically three, if you counted Sasuke, but the Uchiha was only counting two – hormone driven, sex craving males was a really bad idea!

-

Naruto felt very dizzy. It was to be expected since she had consumed so much alcohol then just got done happily jumping around, but when Sasuke pulled her closer to him everything seemed to spin around with increasing speed as the seconds went on. Even her heart began to react to the rush of dizziness that hit her and all she could do was stare at Sasuke as he began zipping her jacket up.

_Doki doki_

Again her heart pounded against her chest. Why was something like zipping up a jacket turning her on?!

_It's because of the sake! It's making my mind cloud and it's causing me to think weird things! I'm not seriously getting nervous about him zipping up my jacket! That's just stupid and girly! _

She soon found her eyes trailing over Sasuke's smooth face. They fell on every flawless detail very slowly and she felt that she really must be intoxicated. Her eyes scanned over his eyes then rested on them; they were busy watching their wielder's hands finally finishing up with zipping her jacket to her neck. That's when onyx orbs glanced into azure and the two of them paused.

"Naruto?"

_Why… Why do I feel this way…? I don't want to… but my heart keeps doing this to me…! Making me want to… kiss him…_

Sasuke's face grew closer to Naruto's. The blonde felt her cheeks burn with an intense heat; the thought of having an audience to this had completely vanished from her mind and she realized that _she_ was the one moving closer to Sasuke! She couldn't help it! It was as if the two of them were magnets; ever since the moment they had met one another they had been polar opposites in personality and Naruto couldn't help but become attracted to the Uchiha, in a friendly way at first, but now…

First she felt her breasts press up against Sasuke's hard chest, followed by the feeling of his body tensing to the contact. Her hands rested themselves by his thighs as she leaned towards him and brushed her lips softly against his. Now that she was leaning against him, her arms mechanically lifted and draped themselves around his neck. Her fingers combed through the back of his hair then slowly pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. The sensation caused her entire being to catch on fire – it wasn't only between her legs like she was accustomed to, making her heart beat more rapidly – and she pressed harder against the Uchiha, longing for him to respond to her actions. It wasn't long before she felt the other's hands softly touch her shoulders. At first they were hesitant, but then they slowly pulled her against him as well.

And he kissed her back!

A greater burst of heat consumed Naruto. With this she pressed against him so quickly that he nearly lost balance on the stool and kissed him with more passion, his face now in her hands as she sucked and licked and did many more things she never imagined doing!

Sasuke tasted like sake, but then again, she probably did too. Soon she found his own taste mixed in with the intoxicating substance, and she felt as if she had become drunk from him and not the sake.

_This feeling that I'm afraid of… could it really be… attraction or… __**love**__? Am I in love with teme? My… best friend…? _

-

The Uchiha's entire body matched Naruto's in the fact that he was burning up with passion. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him like this! He couldn't believe she was kissing him at all!

…!

Sasuke immediately pulled from the kiss, panting slightly – as was Naruto – and felt like a real ass for letting something like this happen. She might have started the kiss, but he gladly received it and kissed back! _While she was drunk_! He had become like Sai, Neji, Kiba… _all of them_! He was the typical male with raging hormones and craved attention towards a lower region! That wasn't supposed to happen to him!!! How was he supposed to take care of Naruto if he kept feeling this way and taking advantage of her whenever he wished?! How was he supposed to _explain _this to Naruto come tomorrow?!

"Mm… Naruto…"

He had to apologize to her and come up with some form of excuse as to why he kissed her back… but if she was _really _drunk then she wouldn't remember it at all… That was it! She was drunk! All he had to do was keep Tenten, Neji, and Sai quiet about this and nothing would be said to Naruto, so she would never know it had happened, therefore: _it never happened_!

The blonde covered her mouth suddenly.

_I didn't hurt her feelings, did I?_

"I… I don't feel so good…"

_Wait a second… she's had __**way **__too much sake, hasn't she?!_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare throw up on me, dobe!!! If you do-!!!"

Too late…

Sasuke felt his face scrunch up in discomfort to having the blonde puke in his lap, but he dealt with it and went to softly rubbing her back to comfort her some. He massaged small circles against her spine as she began retching onto the floor.

This was when everyone else came to focus; Tenten was already off and running to get towels for Naruto, Neji stood a few steps away looking more repulsed by what had happened before Naruto threw up, but didn't say anything, and Sai watched from behind Sasuke's back.

_This isn't awkward at all… _thought the Uchiha pathetically as he beat himself up for letting this happen in _public _of all places!

"Neji… don't you think you could go help Tenten out for a moment…?" suggested Sai from behind Sasuke.

The Hyuga looked in surprise at the male, but the expression fell when noting that it was practically a command; he didn't object though and walked off.

Sasuke felt Sai grow closer to him. He made a low 'ah' sound as if finally realizing something and went even lower to whisper so that only Sasuke could hear, "The reason you seemed to be so nervous over Naruto getting pregnant… it's because you want to bring your damn clan back through her, isn't it?"

The raven felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to yell back at Sai and disagree with him… but he _did _have that in mind at one point… but Sai made it out like Sasuke was going to _use_ Naruto to bring back his clan! If the restoration of the Uchiha clan was the only thing Sasuke was interested in then he would have gone with _anyone_ to bring it back… but there was a reason why he didn't.

Naruto convulsed and gasped for air. She had Sasuke's knees in her hands, digging her nails into them as she retched again onto the floor.

_There was a reason…_

Sasuke continued rubbing circles in Naruto's back as the blonde's stomach seemed to be calming down a bit, for nothing was coming up now and she was trying to catch her breath, quaking only a little now.

"Sorry… Sasuke…" she breathed pitifully when she was sure that she wouldn't be throwing up again.

Sasuke smiled and gently ruffled the hair on top of Naruto's head. He was really beginning to grow _soft _for Naruto. In a way, he couldn't stand it… Uchiha Sasuke becoming soft wasn't something he liked to think about but…

_Naruto… has always been the reason why I never thought of restoring the clan…_

If Naruto was the only one that saw this side… then it wouldn't be so bad.

Tenten and Neji made their way into the room with many towels, a mop, and a bucket full of water to help clean the mess.

A light tap fell on Sasuke's shoulder and Sai whispered in his ear, "Since you kept your part of the deal, I'll gladly tell you what was so important about my mission."

Sasuke turned his head to face Sai.

"And what is that?"

A smirk formed on Sai's face.

"I'm going on a hunt," Sasuke's onyx eyes watch Sai almost puzzled, but he waits for the male to continue, "to find that ninja that hurt Naruto and started all of this damn drama."

* * *

**Wah. So much text! Can't see straight! Ok, the chapy's done! I hope that it meets with everyone's standards. If not, (shrugs) then I'm sorry and I promise to do better! I swear it!**

**Preview to next chapy: Sasuke takes Naruto to the hospital and they are told that Naruto can finally go back home! (it's only been two days, but that was the original plan to begin with) But going back home isn't as great as Naruto had imagined... why does she feel so lonely... it wasn't like this before, right? Luckily someone comes by to keep her company! (But WHO is it??? CONTEST TIME!!! I think it would be fun if you guys tried guessing at it! The prize will be me dedicating the chapter to you! Take a guess at ANY of the MALE characters that have appeared thus far!)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now I need to go finish my homework! (sweatdrop)**

**I love all of my readers and reviewers!**

Forever the BakaNekoSan :3 


	13. Head Over Heels

**So sorry for the very long wait! It's been over TWO MONTHS! I feel so bad... (goes off to a corner to cry) Many people asked me if I was going to finish this story and "Naruto's Pet" and YES! I am going to finish them! Even if it kills me I will finish these stories! I'm thinking of only writing one-shots after they're over though... updating kills me... (BakaNekoSan's spirit suddenly flies out of her body)**

**Warning: OOC-ness of course. Nothing else really.**

**WINNER OF THE CONTEST: Oh, so many people guessed him, but there was only ONE person who did it using only ONE guess! (So please don't get mad at me if you did guess him and you're not on here. I'm not against you. This person just did it in one guess.) So I give the gold to Crystal Promise! Congrats! This chapy is dedicated to you! I only hope that it is worthy of being a prize. (I bow down)**

**Hopefully everyone is happy with it, but if they are not then I cry and try harder on the next chapy.**

**Here's the chapy:**

**Head Over Heels**

Uchiha Sasuke lay with his face buried into the arm of his couch. The desire for sleep was almost unbearable and his eyelids fell over his onyx orbs many times, but as soon as he thought he was off to a peaceful sleep-

"Uhn… Sasuke…"

-the drunken dobe would toss and turn and make so many… _sounds_ that Sasuke couldn't help but stay awake! It was an arousing event for the Uchiha, especially whenever Naruto decided to groan his name. Who _would_ be able to sleep when they were fighting the strong and evil forces of a hard-on?! Well, whoever could had a stronger sense of self-control than Sasuke, that's for certain.

The two of them just shared their first real – very awkward and caused by the consumption of alcohol, but real all the same – kiss and Sasuke was itching for more, but restrained himself from making a move while Naruto was drunk, thus the reason he was sleeping on his uncomfortable couch.

A discouraged sigh was exhaled into the arm of the furniture and Sasuke tried clearing his mind of immoral thoughts, but something that he rather not think about took the place of his fantasies.

"_I'm going on a hunt to find that ninja that hurt Naruto and started all of this damn drama."_

Sasuke bolted up onto his knees and dug his nails into the furniture below him, wishing with all his being that the couch was Sai in its place. That damn bastard needed to _die_ for this! Why did _he _have to be picked to go on the mission?! Did that stupid woman, Tsunade, possibly think that _Sai_ could do a much better job to help Naruto?! If she did she was clearly out of her mind!

_That's it. Tomorrow I'm going straight to the Hokage to demand that Sai be replaced with me!_

The Uchiha mused over this for a moment then as soon as he thought his plan was completely flawless Naruto groaned from beneath the blankets on his bed. There was no way Sasuke was going to take the dobe with him to talk to Tsunade. It would feel awkward saying he wanted to do something _for _Naruto while she was there, plus – knowing Naruto – she would most likely want to go on the mission too when finding out what it was for… but Naruto wasn't capable of going out and doing such things, right?

"_Uzumaki Naruto will need to see Dr. Sato for an exam once again before she is offered missions for Konoha."_

The memory of the note the doctor sent to Naruto conveniently crossed the Uchiha's mind at that instant and he smirked.

Naruto _did _need to get a checkup… and what better time to get one than tomorrow?

-

"Teme… what was the reason for waking me up so early again…?" grumbled a very tired Uzumaki Naruto as she and the Uchiha walked down the streets of Konoha. She could feel the blood pulsing through the veins in her head, which didn't help her raging headache feel much better at all.

"I woke you up at _twelve_, Naruto, and it's so you can go and get checked out by your doctor like you're supposed to."

The blonde winced when a couple of kids nearby squealed. Oh, how she would have _loved _to kill them at that moment, but felt powerless to do so and to make things worse the damn fox within her wasn't even going to _bother _helping her pain go away! It said that she was fine without its help and could rid herself of the hangover since she caused it.

_Baka Kyuubi… why the hell would you do something so cruel…?_

"**I wasn't the one who decided to drink, kit," **spoke the fox in a tone that dripped with amusement.

_But this may make the difference of being able to go out on missions or not and I __**really**__ want to go._

"**Whine, whine, whine. I swear you can't do anything by yourself."**

Within a few short seconds the throbbing headache was gone as was the soreness her body felt.

"**Don't expect me to be able to work my magic on every little problem you have. You have your own little cycle of things that will eventually come about and I can't do a thing to prevent it."**

_Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll be fine._

What was the big deal for girls when they had their periods anyways? All they do is bleed, so why did they act so cranky about it? Naruto would show that she could master the period without breaking a sweat. They probably bitched about everything just to have an excuse to be mean to the guys and make them feel bad since they were "in _so_ much pain!"

The hospital came in sight and Naruto felt her stomach do back flips. The memory of those ice-cold gloves was not going to fade away anytime soon and she was fearful of the doctor bringing them back out to touch her like the pervert he was!

There it was. The door of evil doom that held that manic doctor behind them… and she and Sasuke were about to go straight in! Naruto blinked. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to find that Sasuke _wasn't_ following her and was standing off to the side watching her instead.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You _are_ coming in with me, right?"

There was a faint tremor that shook her voice and she watched the Uchiha attentively, hoping for a "duh" response, but-

"No, I have errands to do. This is where I leave."

His tone was so cold, and the response shocked Naruto. It wasn't like she was asking for much! She only wanted someone to be there so she wouldn't feel lonely.

"**Hey, what about me, kit? I've always been there."**

_But you don't count! You can't…_ Naruto trailed off and flinched when Kyuubi laughed at the mental picture she envisioned.

"**You want Uchiha to hold your hand?! Aw… you couldn't get any girlier than that!"**

The blonde's cheeks stung from the embarrassment, but she was grateful that she was the only one that could hear what Kyuubi was saying. Was something like that so bad?! She always thought – even when she was a guy – that holding hands was kind of sweet, but this was something entirely different! She was scared out of her wits about those gloves! Why was she not allowed to hold someone's hand?!

Fear reflected in Naruto's eyes as they locked onto the impassive raven that was beginning to walk away from her.

"S-Sasuke!"

The Uchiha was caught off guard when a force pulled against him, demanding that he pause for a moment. The bend of his arm grew warmer than it originally was and sent a chill down his spine. Sasuke felt his body move almost mechanically to the motion and jerked his arm away from the warmth.

"Sasuke… I… I don't like seeing that doctor…"

A wounded expression crossed over the whiskered face at having her hand shoved away, but it was never acknowledged by the male. He only stood there with his back facing her.

"I've got things that need to be done, Naruto. My life doesn't revolve around watching you twenty-four-seven, so stop clinging to me. It's annoying."

Sasuke knew he was being unfair and harsh about this, but the risk of attempting to be nice about it would cause emotions to alter into actions like the past night.

Naruto was frozen in a state of shock and could do nothing but stare blankly at the Uchiha's back. His words stung and brought about an uncomfortable beat of her heart she had not experienced many times before, but she _was_ familiar with it. How many times had she been left out of things when she was little, and how many times did she have to put up with people telling her how annoying she was? Every time these occurrences would take place she had a similar feeling to the one she suffered now, but this time it hit a little deeper and hurt a little more. So much for the so-called "it may not seem like it at times, but I really do care for you" speech that Sasuke had given Naruto only last night! She really admired him for it too! That vision just broke into a million pieces.

"Oh, is that so?" retorted the blonde in a rage that was slowly surfacing. "Well, I think you should get something straight with that damn comment."

She detected the raven's head turn in her direction just slightly and she bit her lip before going on to keep herself in check.

"You're wrong. I'm not 'clinging' to you at all. I would never 'cling' to you even if you were the last person standing here with me. I'd rather 'cling' to anyone else like Lee, or Kiba, or Neji, or… or Sai; anyone but _you_!"

Sasuke visibly flinched at the response. The urge to round on Naruto and yell back at her ran through his mind so fast that he whipped around right when she was about to take her leave to enter the hospital. He snatched at her arm and pulled her back towards him.

The blonde gasped in surprise to the action and tried fighting from being turned around to face him; her eyes had swelled with tears and they were close to falling. She didn't want the insensitive jerk to see her cry.

"Let go of me, teme!"

"Not before I get it through your thick skull that you're an idiot for getting so worked up over nothing, d-"

Stunning azure eyes glistening with tears ready to fall and soft, whiskered cheeks tinted slightly with a pink shade and tearstains trailing them already met with the onyx eyes when he came out the victor in spinning Naruto around. His heart was jumpstarted at the sight and he felt his mood calm down almost instantly.

"Baka…" he whispered with a hint of comfort in his voice. He loosened the grip on her arms and ever so slowly let them drift up to her shoulders, "why are you…" he trailed off when her eyes slowly directed their attention to his and a lump formed in his throat when peering down at her soft lips. It hadn't even been a full day since his lips met with hers very passionately.

"Mm… N-Naruto…"

A lustful heat engulfed Sasuke's body that was similar to the one he experienced the previous night. His hands felt moist and he panicked – Uchiha Sasuke _never_ suffered from sweaty palms! _Never_! He removed his hands from the perplexed female's shoulders and grabbed her face roughly, but to his amazement he refrained from locking lips and instead wiped her cheeks of the remaining tears.

"Don't look so vulnerable around me… it… it drives me crazy."

The two were aware of the extreme change in atmosphere and slowly parted away from each other after Sasuke had finished with rubbing her cheeks gently.

"It's not like I did it on purpose…" Naruto spoke softly while gazing at the ground. The awkwardness of the moment forced her to take the initiative and bring the conversation in another direction, "I thought you had something really important to go and see about. What happened to the rush you were in?"

"Oh…"

Sasuke was a little reluctant to going now, but Naruto didn't appear frustrated with him about it any longer as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Right."

He placed his hand atop of Naruto's head and ruffled her hair gently, receiving a crude remark from the blonde in doing so and he smiled. His heart still fluttered around in his chest and he couldn't help his action of forcing his palm down in front of her eyes.

"Teme, what the hell are you trying to do?" grumbled Naruto moodily.

Sasuke removed his hand and shifted it to grasp the back of Naruto's blonde head, traced the other around her waist, and placed his forehead against hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You'll be fine with the doctor. I promise."

A tingling sensation spread through Naruto's cheeks at the face-to-face, nose-to-nose contact they had going on.

"Um… Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto made a glance at either side of her then met Sasuke's eyes again. "You do know that everyone in the vicinity is staring, right?"

The Uchiha's hands flew off Naruto in a matter of seconds and his face failed in masking away his embarrassment. The scene Sasuke provided humored Naruto and she laughed while making her way into the hospital alone.

_Damn… _thought the raven, turning an even darker shade when Naruto found his embarrassment to be something to ridicule, _I keep forgetting about the people surrounding us sometimes when I do things like that… It's no wonder there's rumors going around about me too…_

With a sore pride Sasuke marched to the Hokage's office, throwing death glares at anyone who dared to give him a funny look as he went.

-

"Miss Uzumaki Naruto! Looking just as cute as ever!" chorused Dr. Sato in a sing-song voice once he spotted the irritated blonde standing outside his office.

"Call me 'miss' or 'cute' ever again and people will start giving you the same titles," said the blonde in a seething hiss upon entering the office of doom where she was sure to endure the humiliation of spreading her legs for this guy yet again.

_I guess it's a good thing Sasuke isn't here then… that would only further the embarrassment I'd have to suffer._

She plopped herself on the examining table that the doctor gestured to and waited patiently for the inevitable outcome of this checkup.

"Well, it appears that Naru-chan has been developing rather nicely," the doctor said when he gave her entire body a glance, "how exactly did-"

"Kyuubi," muttered the blonde angrily.

"**Oh, come now. You're not **_**still **_**sore at me for **_**that**_** are you? If you're going to be a woman then go all out, I say. You're going to need all the looks you can get to find yourself a strong mate to knock you up!"**

_Keep on and I'll come in there and knock you __**out!**_

The fox scrunched its nose up and fell silent as Naruto watched the doctor scribbling down a few things on his clipboard.

"Tell me, Naru-chan, did you enjoy having ramen at a discount the other day?"

"Yeah," started the blonde suspiciously, "why?"

The doctor tapped her head with the clipboard and smiled, "Oh, I thought you would like a treat when departing from the hospital, so I made a call and pulled a few strings all for you."

That was a little surprising for Naruto. Here she had thought it was Sasuke that had done it just so he could save a little money when in all actuality it was Dr. Sato. She felt a little guilty now for all the nasty thoughts about Sasuke she envisioned at the time.

Though… it kind of depressed her that it _wasn't_ Sasuke that thought about her like that.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't realize you knew that much about me."

Naruto smiled. Maybe Sasuke was right. The doctor wasn't all that bad once you get pass the fact that he went and flipped her _gender_ around _completely_… Ok, so maybe she wasn't willing to forgive him yet, but still… she was trying.

"Oh, but you don't understand, Naru-chan, I don't know the first thing about you. It was that… uh… the Uchiha boy, right; he was the one who tipped me off that you loved ramen and suggested that I should make a call or two for you. When he found out the ramen bar agreed he said he would take you by there to buy you as much ramen as you wanted. I think it's great that you have such a dedicated friend, Naruto, he's really very swe-"

When the doctor glanced up from his clipboard he took to a defensive position behind the scrap of wood and paper. Her face looked too serious for his liking. "I'm sorry for whatever I said! I'll take it back! Just don't throw the scalpel at me again! I'm still recovering from the last one you hit me with!"

"**What's wrong now, kit? I can't tell what you're thinking anymore."**

Naruto glanced away from the cowering doctor and sighed.

_I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore, Kyuubi… I'm not mad… and I'm not happy… I just… bit by bit... fall…_

Kyuubi waited for a moment for Naruto to continue, but when she didn't it added on for her, **"head over heels."**

-

It took nearly an hour for Sasuke to get the chance to talk to the Hokage alone. He was finally able to enter the room once everyone she had assigned missions left, but the response to the demand he made for overtaking Sai's mission was pretty much what he had expected from Tsunade.

"So, you want _me _to call back Sai from his mission, and redo _all _of the paperwork based off said mission just because you suddenly felt like taking it?"

"Yes."

Tsunade felt her temples throb in anger to the arrogance thrown in her face at that one word being spoken.

"Absolutely not."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in annoyance. He wasn't one that liked hearing 'no' from anybody – even though he had expected it; it still irritated him to no end.

Just as he was about to speak the Hokage interrupted him, "Why do you have this sudden urge to take the task? You're not trying to get out of range from Konoha to make a means of escape, are you?"

Missions that took place outside of Konoha were not trusted to Sasuke as of yet. Very few people relied on the Uchiha at this point, so if he were to go outside of the village boundaries he would always be accompanied by a teammate in case he got the "sudden urge" to betray the village again.

"If I wanted to escape I wouldn't wait for you to assign me to do something outside the village."

"That may be so, Sasuke, but it doesn't tell me why you _are_ trying to override this mission that doesn't even belong to you."

Here it goes. It was going to break every ounce of pride he held within him, but Sasuke had to admit it to the Hokage in hopes that she would at least consider having him go and join Sai.

"It's because I-"

"AH-HA!"

Both the Hokage and Sasuke visibly jumped to the sound of the door slamming against the wall and the piercing voice that belonged to none other than – Sasuke mentally groaned – Uzumaki Naruto.

"_This_ was the important thing that you just _had_ to rush off to while I'm stuck with that damn doctor?! Stealing away a mission from someone else just so _you_ can get the spotlight?" Naruto crossed her arms disgustedly. "Well, I'm sorry, but I won't allow for that to happen because-" She darted to the edge of the Hokage's desk and gave the female an adorably cute pleading look, "Tsunade-_sama_ is going to let _me _go instead, right?!"

The blonde slapped down a piece of paper in front of Tsunade that clearly stated that Uzumaki Naruto was now allowed to be assigned missions. Naruto jumped up and down excitedly; she hadn't been assigned anything since that incident and she was itching to go on the _best_ mission that Tsunade had ready.

_And Sasuke __**always**__ gets the best missions! Not this time!_

A sudden jerk of Naruto's elbow sent the blonde to fall back against a very disgruntled raven. He glared down at her with the intent to kill.

"Eh? What's your problem?"

Sasuke growled. Was the answer _not_ obvious?!

"_You _can't go on this mission because _I_ am!"

"Teme, the only reason I want it so badly is because you do too. I mean, come on, you're _fighting_ Tsunade to get!"

"You don't even know what this mission is about, do you?!"

Naruto grinned.

"Nope, but it must be a pretty damn good one!"

That was it. Sasuke was about to kill Naruto. She came in and ruined everything!

The Hokage made a rather load 'ahem' to grab both of the youths' attention.

"Sasuke, you never explained your desire to take the mission."

This excited Naruto and she loved to help rub it in. "_Yeah_, Sasuke, _why_ _**did**_ you want the mission so badly that you would leave me all alone with the doctor after I asked you _nicely_ to stay?"

Tsunade half smiled when the Uchiha fidgeted uncomfortably under the pressure of having to provide an answer to the question.

"I…" Sasuke clenched his fists and turned away from the Hokage, "Since you won't give it to me anyways it really doesn't matter why I wanted it. Come on, Naruto. She won't give it to you either so we might as well go back to my house…"

_So I can strangle you when we get there!_

"Hold that thought, Sasuke," Tsunade stopped both the raven and the blonde with this. "Now that Naruto is well enough to be assigned missions it's obvious that she can take care of herself. She will be returning to her own home now." She turned her gaze over to Naruto. "You can go by his house to pick up anything you left over there."

Onyx and azure eyes met almost immediately at this news. They had forgotten about the time limit for her stay was only two days anyways, but they nearly choked at the reality in hearing this.

"That's good."

The comment surprised Naruto and she whipped her head around to Sasuke, who appeared to be _relieved_ by the news.

"Maybe I can relax now since there won't be anyone there to annoy the hell out of me for every second of the day."

"_What_?! What do you mean by that?! I didn't think that I was-"

Sasuke eyed Naruto skeptically. "You didn't think you were annoying? Of course you wouldn't. You have to live with yourself everyday."

"Th-that's not the point, teme! I thought… maybe…" Naruto met his gaze and gave him a mournful look that obviously said it all because the Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction and his cheeks flushed slightly. That was when Naruto came to realize what she was doing and she felt her face heat up in humiliation. "N-Never mind. It was nothing… Just a… passing thought I guess…" She turned quickly to the Hokage and said a quick farewell before dismissing herself.

Once Naruto was out of the room Tsunade kept her focus on Sasuke. The male looked to still be in a flustered state over the look Naruto gave him. The Hokage wasn't stupid or slow; she understood everything very clearly. Before that little act had taken off she knew Sasuke's reason for taking over the mission. It was obvious the moment Naruto walked through the door.

"Why are men so stupid?" she asked herself loud enough for Sasuke to hear and got a rise out him for it, but went on before he had the chance to snap at her, "If you wanted her to stay at your house a little longer then you should have said so in the first place instead of rubbing in how "elated" you are with her finally leaving."

Sasuke felt a little nauseous. The only reason he said that was to keep his feeling from emerging. He really should have said something like, "she's not capable of taking care of herself yet" because it wouldn't expose him and it _was_ true! She still had no clue as to how dangerous it was for her to be around guys when she had such an innocent mind going up against foul and immoral ones that would mentally undress her and rape her, and he didn't want to think about what their _bodies_ would do to her.

But more than anything… he wanted to tell Naruto of his feelings for her, but he was – Sasuke exhaled heavily – afraid of the response she would give him.

Without even glancing at the Hokage he left the office in silence. That was something he would have to get used to after having Naruto around for a couple days: complete silence.

-

Naruto bounded into her home with an exuberance of finally being in her own house where she could do anything she wanted without someone yelling at her! She rapidly tackled her bed and was thankful to be resting on it when feeling the soft mattress sink in a little. She _was_ more accustomed to her own bed compared to Sasuke's.

…

"**Head over heels, kit."**

_Shut up, Kyuubi, I'm tired of hearing you say that…_

"**Is that not what it is, though?"**

_Maybe…_

"**Well, I think this is better for you. Sure, Uchiha would be a strong mate for you, but there is more to the male population and I'm sure you can find many that are even stronger than Uchiha. Take his brother for example."**

_But Itachi is dead, Kyuubi, and I hated his guts, remember?_

"**I was only saying that there are others out there that are worthy of being your mate is all, and the stronger, the better. Remember what I told you before? That it can't be just any guy to-"**

_I got it the first time you told me, Kyuubi. If I screw up with picking a mate then this will happen and that will happen… blah, blah, blah… I could care less, you know? And I'm really tired, so can you leave me alone…?_

"**You may not believe me, kit, but I do worry about you. That's the only reason I told you all the truths to your future pregnancy. That so-called doctor couldn't tell you the things I could."**

_I'm not getting… pregnant… Kyuubi…_

The pillow felt so comfortable under Naruto's head that she didn't even realize that she had drifted off to sleep while talking to the fox.

"_**Hm… Naruto doesn't take me seriously with this pregnancy business… Not only would the baby suffer if she picks the wrong mate… Naruto would be in danger too… I think I should take over for a while and go see Uchiha about this. He'll take me seriously…"**_

_Knock Knock_

Naruto blinked her eyes open and yawned.

"_**Damn… I should have done this last night when I had the chance."**_

Naruto sat up and felt a little dizzy in doing so, but removed herself from the bed regardless.

_Why does this happen when I'm trying to sleep?_

A fleeting thought caused her to perk up a bit.

_Could it be Sasuke?_

Who else would visit Naruto – other than the hundreds of other citizens that resided in Konoha? All Naruto knew was that she _wanted_ it to be Sasuke, so it _had_ to be Sasuke.

"Yes?" questioned the blonde upon opening the door only to be disappointed when seeing that it… _wasn't_ Sasuke. "Oh, hey…"

"Damn, Naruto, calm down or you might run me over with that enthusiasm you have!" spoke the visitor's sarcastic voice.

Naruto rolled her eyes and thought of shutting the door in the male's face. "Sorry, Kiba… I was just expecting someone else is all… what do you want?"

Kiba automatically invited himself into Naruto's house while Naruto closed the door. She felt a little moody that he marched right in, but she was too tired to argue.

"Oh… I just wanted to talk was all… um… Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"What are you hiding under your shirt? A couple of melons or-!" he stopped himself when Naruto gave him the "you're-an-idiot" and "go-die" looks. "Oh... shit… you've come a long way in just two days!"

"Shut up, Kiba. I don't want to talk about my body. It _sickens _me."

"**Hey, I think you should be grateful! What woman wouldn't want this body?!"**

_I'M NOT A WOMAN, KYUUBI!_

The blonde jumped when Kiba made a high-pitched whistle.

"It sickens me too. No woman should have a body like this! It's too dangerous!"

"**There, see. **_**Someone**_** appreciates my fine work."**

"_What_ do you want, Kiba?!" Naruto now blocked out anything Kyuubi said and was tempted to show Kiba just how "dangerous" she was; the two of them were really getting on her last nerve! "I was in the middle of a nap and I would like to get back to it."

The male took a long pause.

For a while Naruto thought she would have to ask the question again, but he finally came out with, "Naruto, I always thought you were a really great guy when you _were_ a guy, but now that you're a girl… I'm kinda thinking that well, maybe we could go past our good friendship and start an even better relationship together."

Naruto's eyes widened at what Kiba was hinting at, but she didn't want to believe it. No. She _wouldn't_ believe it!

Kiba's face reddened at what he was saying, but he continued on with, "So, what I'm asking is… will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Gasp, the cliff hangers! A joy for the writer, a horror for the reader... I just hope that this chapter was worth it. I was iffy with it and I spent only one day on it. (I wrote the beginning last night, but something screwy happened to it and it was deleted from my file when I got on the compy this morning! I nearly cried when I couldn't find it and I almost decided to NOT write it! But as you can tell, I did...**

**Can anyone believe that all of this only took up about two sentences in my outline? This chapter isn't LONG, but it was longer than I wanted it to be...**

**To preview or not to preview? That is the question... I'll leave the next chapter up to your imagination! Yay!**

**I love my readers and I adore my reviewers!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	14. Date

**Auuugh... This took so long to redo... I just hope it was worth it... If no one likes it, too bad... I'm too tired to rewrite it again. I can only take so much! (dramatic pose)**

**So, some things were added, some things were thrown away... a lot of the new things in here were going to be in the next chapy, but I was desperate. Plus the next chapy is going to be busy with its plot anyways, so no biggie.**

**Warning: OOC-ness as always. An OC, but it's not the end of the world. He was in the original of this chapy, so he won't be new to you (if you've already read this chapy). Mushy-mushy, but not as bad as the first go around. I need to get back to the comic relief... I'm dying without it! Also, the "I-like-you"-ness was shot down... but it will eventually be back... when the time comes.**

**Now, with this update or repost... Here it is: (even the title has changed!)**

**Date**

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Was it possible that Naruto failed to wake up? Could this possibly be a horrible nightmare originating from her fretful mind of becoming a woman?! She really hoped this was the case and only stared in disbelief at Kiba, waiting for his image to blur or vanish right there then miraculously wake up in a cold sweat on her bed.

"**Hate to break it to you, but you're not dreaming, kit."**

_Damn it… I was afraid of that…_

Naruto rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Um… I don't know, Kiba, I'm kind of… uh…" her face flushed when Sasuke came to mind, "interested in someone."

This didn't appear to faze Kiba in the slightest, in fact, he became more confident. Buckling down and finally getting the question out probably eased his nerves. "I'm not asking you to _marry_ me, Naruto! I just want a date. Having only _one_ is fine. Would it really matter to this certain "someone" that you like if you went on a date with me?"

Memories of Sasuke threatening to personally kill Kiba if he ever touched Naruto again raced across the blonde's mind. _Something tells me that it __**would**__ matter to him… _That's when a little light went off in Naruto's head.

"**Kit, I know Uchiha hurt you when he said you were annoying and he wanted you gone, but don't you think payback is a little childish? Kit…? You're ignoring me again, aren't you…?"**

The female didn't like the idea of going through with it, but- "Okay, Kiba, you have yourself _one_ date!"

Kiba punched the air in victory. "Score!"

A miserable sigh was heaved by Naruto. _I remember acting the same way he is whenever Sakura would agree to do something with me… I wonder if this is some form of cruel payback for those days?_

-

_Baka… baka… baka…_

Uchiha Sasuke lay on his bed, blankly watching the ceiling as his mind wandered about. He was really beginning to regret what he had said to Naruto earlier on. Within his hands were Naruto's clothes that she had failed to come by and get after leaving the Hokage's office. How could he blame her? He was being – in the famous words of the blonde – a "teme."

He held the clothes up to examine them. Perhaps he should take them to Naruto? No, he would end up degrading himself by apologizing for what he said… or they would wind up arguing about God knows what like they always did.

Sasuke let Naruto's orange jacket collapse on his face and inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating and arousing, which made his body flinch involuntarily and he snatched the garment off his face. Seeing the empty room reminded him that becoming aroused was no longer a danger since there was no one there to hide it from.

_Damn it, Naruto… Just come and get your clothes already! I… want to see you…_

-

_Funny… I wasn't expecting to be taken out right after agreeing to Kiba's offer…_

There was Naruto… and Kiba… walking side-by-side down the streets of Konoha on what Kiba called a "date." Naruto had disagreed to having the male take her to a restaurant; it was too fancy and cheesy for a one-time-fling that wasn't even serious.

"**Better watch it, kit. This kid moves fast. I believe he knows what he wants out of this, but you couldn't possibly take him as a mate."**

_Will you stop with the matchmaker role you're playing, Kyuubi? I have a clear understanding of what you said when you said it and WHY. You don't have to keep repeating the "mate" thing!_

"So, Naruto," her thoughts were interrupted by Kiba, and she blinked a couple times to focus on the world around her, "if you don't want to go out to eat then would you mind going to the movies?"

The movies… where couples cuddled and did other various things that could possibly get them kicked out…

"I don't think so, Kiba… I just want to…" she trailed off when catching someone from the corner of her eye; someone that just made Naruto's day. "HINATA!" There _were_ such things as miracles!

"Eh? Hinata, where?"

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the arm and dragged him to meet up with the Hyuga. As soon as they had stopped her from her shopping, Naruto made a quick whisper into her ear, "_Please stick around with me and Kiba for a while_," and snapped away from her in hopes that Kiba didn't grow suspicious. The other female flushed, as always, and nodded in agreement to what Naruto asked of her. She gave Naruto a quizzical look, puzzling the blonde at first until she noted Hinata's eyes falling downwards. "_Kyuubi_," she whispered angrily.

The grin slowly growing on Kiba's face gave Naruto a shiver when she glanced over in his direction. Something told her that he wasn't thinking anything moral.

"_Perfect_." Kiba shoved his way between the two females and slung his arm around their shoulders. "I've always wanted a date with two beautiful women at the same time! I guess this day couldn't get any better!"

A look of horror surfaced on Hinata's face – as well as her trademark blush. "D-d-d-_date_?!" Her eyes darted to and locked with Naruto's in embarrassment to the situation, but also in a form of questioning. Well, of course she would be confused about this little tidbit of information since she was the only person that knew of Naruto's feelings for Sasuke.

Before Naruto had the opportunity to explain what was going on Kiba spoke up. "Yeah, a date! Naruto's crazy about me, or did you not know?"

Again the confusion set in on Hinata. "N-no… I didn't know… I thought he liked someone else…"

Kiba's big mouth was about to go to work about this being some mistake, but he froze. "Wait a minute…" He let his hold on Hinata drop and brought it on Naruto, holding the blonde at arms length to give her body a full look over. The puzzled male muttered to himself, "I thought so," and turned back to Hinata. "Hinata, why did you call Naruto a boy when she's obviously a girl?"

_Baka, I am a boy! _Thought the peeved blonde, holding her shaking fists by her sides tightly so as not to beat the shit out of him for making such an insensitive comment on her gender. _I may not have anything in my pants anymore, but I'm still a guy… mentally! I think about boobs and sex and… _Sasuke came to mind. _Damn you, teme! You ruined my manly moment!_

The Hyuga stared down at her feet. "Naruto-kun may be a girl physically… but I believe that Naruto-kun is still Naruto-kun no matter what. That is what I… like about him…" Hinata's smile directed towards Naruto could have melted the blonde's heart.

_Hinata… you're so amazing!_ Naruto responded with a smile of her own.

"Okay, whatever you say, Hinata," the male scratched the back of his head, not feeling awestruck from her words the way Naruto was, "Naruto has a rack like a woman and the other day I could tell she no longer had her manhood when our bodies were pressed up against one another, so she's a girl to me."

Holding back was no longer an option for Naruto. Her fist connected with the side of Kiba's face, knocking his senses out for a couple seconds before realizing he had hit the ground from the impact.

Though he didn't deserve it, Hinata pitied the corrupt male and helped him to his feet while Naruto grumbled to herself, arms crossed and back to the two. Speaking to Kiba was no longer an ideal thing for the blonde after that vulgar way of saying that her body was now feminine.

"**Aw, no need to feel so offended, kit. He was only stating the truth, so why snap for it?"**

_Because he's a perv and I hate being treated like I'm just something that could be felt up. The way he talks it's like he wants to get all "touchy-feely" again._

"**Oh, I believe dog-boy wants to get a little more than just "touchy-feely" with you. Just don't let him get his way or I'll have more problems do deal with."**

_Why do you say that like I'm not the one going through all this and it's __**you**__ that… hey, __**wait**__! Did you just say something about Kiba getting into my pants?!_

"**Nothing gets past you." **Kyuubi pressed its' paws against its' ears while Naruto ranted on in her head to the fox about how the "dirty" would never happen between her and Kiba since it was too disgusting and weird. **"How would you know? Just a few days ago Uchiha wasn't exactly your ideal "prince-charming," but now you can't get him out of your head."**

There was no mental response to what Kyuubi said.

"**Ha, I got you! …Kit? What's wrong?"**

_That's just it… _Naruto sighed. _I don't want everything to be different because I'm a girl… I want everything to be the same, like when I was a boy. I don't like the thought of falling for someone just because I'm a girl now…_

"**Oh, so now you **_**are**_** falling head over heels for Uchiha?"**

_Kyuubi…_

"**Listen, I don't think you should be too bothered about this whole "liking-somebody" ordeal right now, just like who you want to like, be a lesbian and go for that pink-haired girl since she was the one you liked when you were a boy. I really don't care."**

_You're lying through your teeth; I can hear it._

The fox grumbled to itself out of irritation. **"Why are you questioning how you feel about Uchiha? Is it because you still see yourself as someone of the same sex as him, or is it because of this new crap you came up with about not liking him when you were a boy…?" **Kyuubi quickly whispered, **"**_**Because if I'm not mistaken, you did like him back then, even if it was just a little bit!**_**"**

Naruto flushed. _Baka, Kyuubi… that would mean I was __**gay**__. I'm not gay._ She was now trailing behind Kiba and Hinata, trying to keep her distance from the pervy male for as long as she could before he remembered that this was their "date."

"…**It's not a question whether you liked Uchiha when you were a boy… You're afraid to find out if **_**Uchiha**_** liked you when you were a boy."** Realization of the kit's personal dilemma softened the demon's bitter tone that it normally used. Kit just wanted to be liked by Sasuke, girl or boy. **"Do you not remember what Uchiha said?"**

The question took the blonde by surprise and caught her off guard. _No? What?_

Kyuubi yawned. **"He said he liked you either way, girl **_**or**_** boy… even though it was about you being dressed like a girl at the time, I think it gets my point across. He likes **_**you**_**, not your gender." **The fox shifted to a more comfortable position while Naruto mused over its' opinion of the matter. **"Kit… I'm getting really tired…" **Before Naruto could respond the demon had fallen asleep within its' cage.

_Good night, Kyuubi._

"Hey, Naruto!"

She was brought back to the realm of the living to see Hinata and Kiba watching her worriedly. Did she do something weird or funny while talking to Kyuubi? Hopefully not; she didn't like for her face to reflect her feelings when talking to the fox and have a show to it. They would probably start wondering if she was bipolar.

"Hm? What?"

The only male in the group – of physical status – grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled her into an awkward hug – for her. "Stop spacing out and looking so cute, it makes me too curious as to what you're thinking about!" Kiba pulled back far enough to give her a face-to-face meet, a cheesy grin plastered all over. "You wouldn't have happened to be thinking about me, now would you?!"

Naruto glared at the male. What drew this conclusion in his mind? "No, I wasn't thinking about you. I was just thinking…"

Worry was reflecting back at Naruto through Hinata's eyes. "Did something go wrong between you and Sasuke-kun?"

Why did it suddenly feel like Hinata stabbed into Naruto's chest with a hot knife?

"Sasuke?" Kiba directed his attention back to Hinata. "What does _Sasuke _have to do with any of this?"

"_Maybe I can relax now since there won't be anyone there to annoy the hell out of me for every second of the day."_ The cold tone played back in Naruto's head. If only Sasuke knew how much that had hurt her. Thing was… Naruto really _did _want to talk to somebody about it… she was just afraid to. What if Hinata suspected that Naruto had more feelings than just "like" towards the teme? Hinata was a girl after all, and apparently girls had this sixth sense of when someone likes someone else! Naruto had seen it happen many times, but never understood how they could figure it out.

"Oh, no… nothing with him, I just left his house today, so I'm staying at home… I'm just really tired…" Her eyes locked onto Kiba. "Someone ruined my chance at sleep earlier!"

Kiba threw his arms up into the air defensively. "Hey, don't act like it's all my fault! You didn't _have _to open the door if you were that tired!"

Azure eyes avoided his for a moment. _I thought it was going to be someone else, baka!_ Naruto cringed when her stomach felt as though someone had previously taken a whack at it, it throbbed so badly. The pain must have been evident because Kiba and Hinata both asked if she was okay and what was wrong as Naruto gripped the area. It stopped in a matter of seconds, making the blonde feel a little worried. _What the hell was that? Kyuubi, what happened to my stomach?_

There was no response, but a deep, demonic snore.

_Damn… must be really tired…_

"Ah, I'm fine guys!" She tried to reassure her worried friends. "I might have just eaten something bad again."

Kiba smiled teasingly now that everything appeared fine. "It's not very lady-like to be running to the bathroom because of something she ate, Naruto!"

"Shut up, Kiba! I'm not a lady, so what does it matter?!"

The three continued their stroll around Konoha after that. Naruto paid more attention to what was being said now that Kyuubi was asleep, and she had fun being able to just relax and cut up with the other two – though she did find herself wondering about her stomach panging like it did.

Once the sun began to set Hinata spoke of heading home before it got dark. "I guess I should let you two get back to your date then…"

A chill ran up Naruto's spine. Before she could say "don't-do-it" Kiba agreed and bid her farewell. Since Naruto didn't know what else to do she only followed suit and waved her good-bye miserably.

"You know, Naruto?" Kiba turned to the blonde once Hinata had left their sights. "Even though I would like to continue our date I need to get home too. I've got a mission tomorrow that I need to get ready for."

_Yes! No more sexual harassment! …__**Hey wait**__! How come I don't get a mission, but Kiba does?! That's prejudice! I demand to have my rights! Stupid, old hag! I think she's getting senile, giving Kiba a mission, but not __**Naruto**__!_

"I would walk you home, but something tells me you would rather do it alone…"

So Kiba wasn't as dumb as he looked! Naruto paused from her mental seething to make a cheer in her head.

"I guess this means goodnight then."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I guess it do-" Kiba's hand had somehow gotten past Naruto's ninja senses and wrapped around her waist, pulling them close to each other like the other day at the ramen bar, but this time there was more meaning to it. Naruto's eyes were wide when she found that her and Kiba had mouth-to-mouth going on, and from the feel of it, it wasn't going to end anytime soon. The blonde pushed her hands against Kiba to get some distance from the kiss, face beat red in embarrassment to being caught of guard and kissed… _with tongue_!

The male appeared cocky now when parting from her lips. "Well then… goodnight!" He gave the speechless blonde a light shoulder pat and walked off in a happy beat, leaving Naruto star struck at what had just happened.

"You-you-you-" she was trying to look for some word to describe how she felt about him at the moment, pointing at him in horror and knowing that he couldn't hear her at the volume of her voice, but continued with the on-going "you"s.

"I see that your boyfriend isn't really a gentleman," spoke a random voice from behind Naruto. She thought this was a little strange, but she was about to turn to whoever it was and explain that Kiba _wasn't _and _never will be_ her boyfriend, however, her shoulder gained weight suddenly and wouldn't allow her to turn. "Leaving his girl in the middle of the street at this hour… what a bastard…"

Okay… This was getting even stranger by the minute. Whoever this guy was – the tone belonged to a male – she didn't know him, but the way he held her shoulder was beginning to give her a bad feeling. The hold was slowly growing tighter, as if she wasn't allowed to leave until she provided him with a reply.

"Uh… He's not my boyfriend or anything; just a friend," _that has a hormonal problem_, she mentally added.

"Oh, well that makes this easier then." Naruto felt her shoulder get snatched to the side and around so she would face the guy. He was attractive, having dark bangs flowing into his eyes. It made him mysterious, but nothing that Naruto wanted to try and solve. She could tell just by his posture that he was full of self-confidence, an all around snob that thought he was better than everyone else. His aura told the same tale.

_Great_, she thought, _an ego-maniac_. Like there _weren't_ enough of those around. _Cough-Uchiha-Sasuke-the-__**jerk**__-Cough._

A small, vertical scar on the male's left cheek, crossing over deep blue eyes, made his appearance unique and alluring, but it didn't change the fact that Naruto wasn't interested – like she would be; she still viewed everything from the eyes of a guy. Something about him irked her.

"No, let me make this easier for _you_." The blonde shoved the male's hand off her shoulder and backed up a couple steps. Instead of going on with a threat she grabbed onto her stomach again. The cramps were back and they weren't being merciful. _Damn it… Kyuubi, wake up! What the hell is happening to my stomach?! I didn't eat or drink anything bad, did I?_

There was no response.

_K-Kyuubi?!_

"Now, now. Don't get so upset with me. I just wanted to talk and see if you wanted to go to a show." He seized her arm a little forcefully, but kept it down so no one loitering around would suspect something. Naruto tried pulling from him, but he only tightened the grip. "Don't go acting all bitchy towards me. I was being a gentleman, but if I have to get rough, I will."

Now was the perfect time for Naruto to start panicking. Here she was, alone with another guy, a "dangerous" guy in the eyes of a certain Uchiha, and her stomach was cramping thanks to unknown forces that obviously hated her today, which disabled her from quick and abrupt movements. In other words: she was in trouble!

"Listen, I'm not interested and never will be, so let go!" She finally succeeded in pulling her arm from him and began to dart off - wincing as the movement caused a searing pain to rip through her - and felt that she was in more danger because the male was right behind her every step of the way!

_Oh, shit! I'm screwed now! Kyuubi won't wake up, my stomach's killing me, and going straight to my house would be a __**bad**__ idea! He'd know where I lived th-_

A solid object met with Naruto's face when she came around a turn, and she gasped at the contact. When she took a couple steps back and focused on the object she was relieved to see that it wasn't an "object," but a familiar face that was not in his normal uniform she was accustomed to. "Dr. Sato!"

The doctor gave no friendly greeting. His eyes were glued to the male behind Naruto, who just took an immediate halt where he was, and suspiciously asked, "What's going on here?" never once lifting his gaze from the suspect of what seemed to be criminal intention to him.

Before Naruto was able to answer she heard a quick shuffling behind her and turned in time to see the alluring, yet scary, male running off. She turned back to the doctor and exhaled a sigh of relief for having that over, but felt as if she had committed a crime as well when glancing up at her doctor; his eyes shot her a look just as accusing as the one he gave the male.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!"

"I understand this, Naruto, but what happened?"

With a heavy sigh Naruto began the explanation from the moment the unknown male grabbed hold of her shoulder until the collision she had with the doctor. Once she had finished Dr. Sato looked to be in a pensive state, watching her all the while.

"Listen to me, Naruto. You need to be careful when you are in the company of other men or alone. It's danger-"

"I know this story already," she interrupted, ""It's dangerous!" Sasuke says it over and over, and it's starting to get really annoying!" A riled huff escaped from the blonde's mouth at this, twisting her arms together across her chest and giving the doctor's shoes the evil eye.

Dr. Sato was quiet for a moment, analyzing what Naruto said, perhaps, and thinking of something to say in response.

"You should take what Uchiha says to heart… everything that I've seen him do in addition to the things you have told me have all been to help you." He let Naruto absorb the information for a couple of seconds and smiled. "Don't take everything he does for granted… Naru-_chan_!"

Naruto felt her temples pulse at the title. To think that the doctor had her going for even a _second_ that he was capable of being a good guy! Well, he just proved that it was nothing more than a load of bull!

Another sharp sensation throbbed in Naruto's abdomen and was quickly received by her comforting hands, rubbing gingerly against the area. The doctor took note of her abrupt and odd behavior, so asked the well-known and overused question, "Are you okay?"

Yes. Naruto was perfectly _fine_. Holding a death grip on her stomach like this was her daily routine! OF COURSE SHE WASN'T O-FUCKING-KAY! Naruto's irritability subsided long enough for her to clutch at her stomach when it throbbed again.

"Dr. Sato… something's wrong with my stomach… it just throbs randomly and it lasts longer each time…"

The doctor didn't look too distressed about Naruto's problem and only smiled lightly. "Naruto… didn't we have this discussion when you came for your last check-up? This demon fox that rests inside of you has made major adjustments to your body after I performed the surgery on you, which means you can get pregnant, and since you are capable of this, you will eventually start to bleed. What you are going through right now might be your PMS stage." Seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's face made it clear that he needed to clarify. "The period of time a woman normally suffers before menstruation; it's something that every female experiences… some more than others; some may not even feel a thing. You must be one of the unlucky ones." His small smile now stretched from ear to ear.

There he went again! It was like every time his mouth opened he had to say something that made her sound like a special case! Well, Naruto was one… but it didn't have to be spelled out for her! She was capable of figuring these things out herself!

"_Humph_! Well, I guess I _am_ one of the unlucky ones in that case." Her tone held such bitterness that the doctor couldn't help but laugh and make a comment about how the "PMS" was already taking effect.

After having that lovely talk with the doctor, Naruto decided to head home and go to bed. She had been drowsy a few hours prior and was unable to take a nap because of a certain dog-boy, but now her future held a comfy-cozy bed before her… and it looked nice… she just had to get to it first!

Taking a couple turns here and there, Naruto let her mind wander on the topic of having a period. She had stated a goal for herself before to endure it and beat the girls at their own game, but if the… "pre-meno-whatever" was this dreadful then how horrible would the real thing be?

Naruto watched her feet, deep in thought about what to do with Kiba. He had said that he wasn't looking for anything but one date, but something ate at her, telling her that he wouldn't be leaving her alone just yet. That kiss goodnight – Naruto felt goose bumps pop up everywhere at the memory of his tongue slithering into her mouth, tasting and teasing her. The blonde made a sudden halt when her gaze lifted. Somehow she had taken the path to her house that passed by Sasuke's… There stood his house right in front of her. The reason she came this way might be because she had done so the past two nights and she felt used to doing it now...

_I wonder what he's doing...?_

The thought of the cruel male made Naruto's stomach sour and she felt that marching right by without a single greeting would serve him right!

…

But she didn't want to do it. Sure, the thought of moseying on by as if she hadn't even realized that Sasuke's house was sitting there while said Uchiha saw her from the window – even though it was at the hour he normally went to bed at – and have him come out and _beg_ for an apology from her, down on his knees, sounded satisfying to her! Naruto felt giddy and powerful at the dominance she would have over that situation, but knew it would never happen. Sasuke coming out and apologizing – though he did prove it was possible – was not going to happen, especially the "begging" and the "down-on-his-knees" bit.

_Well…_ she thought, a little hesitant, after her vision of reigning over Sasuke came to a depressing end, _I did forget my clothes…_

The very short walk to Sasuke's door seemed to take a lifetime. Naruto was feeling panicky and nervous. What would happen if they fought again? Would things between them just go back to the way they used to be when they barely did or said anything to one another?

Her blood ran cold after reaching the door and knocking against it. Her heart pounded in her throat, and her legs became antsy, continuously shifting her weight from one to the other. _Baka! Don't be so nervous! It's not like you haven't stayed the night before! Ah! But that's not what I'm here to do right now! Just to get my clothes, patch things up – maybe – and then go home!_

-

Uchiha Sasuke lay on his bed in the state between sleep and alertness with Naruto's clothes still in his grasp. The shame he felt at the moment wouldn't allow him to sleep. No, he hadn't been cooped up in the house all day. He actually took the initiative for once, said goodbye to any pride he had left, and headed to Naruto's house… the thing was… Naruto wasn't there when he visited. This worried Sasuke and he attempted to look for the blonde by going to the first place he could think of that she might have gone to: the ramen bar, but she wasn't there.

The raven rolled over on his side, shutting his eyes once more to try and get some sleep instead of frantically worrying about Naruto. His eyes flashed open again. Maybe he should go out to look for her again? Maybe he'll find her this time. But what if she doesn't want him to find her? He rolled back on his other side. This was really draining his energy, thinking and fretting over what to do. Naruto isn't the one who became a girl – he is!

_Knock knock_

The sound nearly shot Sasuke out of his skin. He whipped his body around to face the door and watched it curiously, wondering if it had been his imagination or if someone had really knocked. Not many people would have the nerve to visit his house this late.

All Sasuke could think while getting out of his bed to answer the door was, _they better have a damn good reason for being here._

The knob twisted slowly in his hands. He opened the door to see – he was slightly shocked and taken off guard – the very person he wanted to see.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't know what to think when the door opened up to reveal a dumbfounded Uchiha. She could almost act normal towards him, but again the memory of how he treated her came back to haunt her, putting a bitter expression on her face.

The raven caught on to her displeased attitude and felt his facial expression fall to a moody one as well. "What?"

Naruto's hand reached out in front of him, palm up. "I'm here for my clothes."

Here Naruto was, just like Sasuke wanted, but the Uchiha didn't expect for her to really show up, so he had nothing planned with her standing directly in front of him, asking for her clothes. He opened his mouth to start an apology, but quickly decided against it, swiftly turning his back to Naruto to get her clothes.

_Baka… just go ahead and say it… It's not like it'll kill you if you do…_ It would just kill his pride, something he held near and dear.

Making his way back to the door, Sasuke sighed heavily and readied himself for the plunge he was about to take. Seeing those bright azure eyes right when he came to the door seemed to break the little bit of confidence he had. Perhaps saying it in a way that got his point across without him really having to say "I'm-sorry" could mend the break between them.

"Listen," Sasuke started hesitantly, still feeling a little awkward about this, "don't take what I said today to heart… I was just frustrated."

This didn't appear to do it. Naruto crossed her arms, giving him a skeptical look. "Why take it out on me? I haven't done a damn thing to you!"

Sasuke felt his temper rise. "You know very well that's a _lie_." So much for the attempt of mending the break between them… "From day one you used your "pity-me" guilt trip to make me feel sorry for you then you turn around and embarrass the hell out of me! Don't say you didn't do a "damn-thing" to me!"

"What?! I didn't use some "pity-me" shit on you! Sure, I might have told you personal things, but that wasn't to make you feel sorry for me! That's the last thing I want you to do!" Naruto snatched her clothes from Sasuke's hands, feeling that coming here was probably the worst idea she had. "I trusted you. I…" Her anger died down a little as she began feeling remorseful. "I felt that maybe you would be a real friend to me if I told you how I felt… I didn't want pity… not from you…"

_Doki doki_

The Uchiha didn't know what to think at that. What was he supposed to say now? His hands ran nervously through his bangs while he tried to come up with something to say.

"Well…" Naruto raised the hand that held her clothes. "I've got my things now, so…" Her eyes met with Sasuke's. The look she gave the raven was all too familiar to him… It was the same "I-don't-want-to-leave-you" expression she wore when they were at the Hokage's office.

"No."

Naruto froze where she was and gave the Uchiha a puzzled expression. "What?"

"You heard what I said: "No." You're not leaving at this time of night without someone to walk you home."

A smile that said "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?" surfaced on Naruto's face, but the blonde felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of their fight finally dying out and possibly having Sasuke take her home. "Then what do you expect me to do? Don't tell me you suddenly became a "gentleman" and want to walk with me." Though she really liked the idea she could do nothing but laugh after saying this aloud.

"Well, no… I was thinking more on the lines of…" Sasuke leaned back against his house for emphasis, "you staying here tonight…"

_**Doki**_

Sasuke, _Uchiha_ Sasuke was inviting Uzumaki Naruto, of his own accord, to spend the night with him. She was glad that they weren't at each others throats now, but she felt that agreeing to his proposal would somehow give him an insight to her very befuddled feelings towards him. Her body heated up, making her decision wobble back and fourth as to what she should do. Her body said "go-for-it!" Her mind argued against it since it was the only moral part of Naruto in the playing field. If Kyuubi was awake it would most definitely say yes, and as for her heart…

_Damn it… it's three quarters of me against one…_ Her rational side was almost always alone on decisions to be made.

"Alright, if you can't go to bed by yourself then I guess I'll stay." Naruto kept her eyes forward as she brushed past Sasuke. Little did she know that doing this made her miss the heart-warming smile spreading across the Uchiha's face at that very moment.

"Sasuke?"

The raven plopped down on his bed, feeling the full effects of his exhaustion now, and readied himself for sleep. "What?"

"Earlier you said I embarrassed you… _how_ exactly did I embarrass you?" A small smile creeped up on Naruto's face – her back was turned to the Uchiha, so he was oblivious to it. The thought of actually succeeding in humiliating Uchiha Sasuke nearly broke her serious character at the moment. She wanted to know how she did it so she could continue the process if need be.

_Why did it have to be that question? _Sasuke was beginning to miss the question of where Naruto was going to sleep compared to this – only because the answer was obvious at this point.

"…Having your best friend dressed like a slut and pushing up against you isn't exactly the most dignifying scene in my head, Naruto…"

Naruto spun around in a fury and threw one of her arms towards him, pointing at him accusingly. "_That _was because you kept calling me _Hime-chan_!Don't confuse facts with opinions, teme!" Her arms were rapidly folded over her chest. "Was that the _only _thing I've done that has "embarrassed" you?"

A look of consideration crossed the Uchiha's face for a moment. _To tell… or not to tell…? _He was nervous of the outcome, but how bad could it be since _Naruto _was the one that did it? His onyx gaze glanced up to Naruto and fastened onto her.

"At the bar… after you and Tenten decided to drink to your heart's content…" He gave a little pause. Naruto watched him curiously, but there was a hint of fear mixed in with the stare. She didn't remember what happened after all. "You kissed me…"

A mixture of feelings swarmed Naruto all at once, confusing her and making her think she had possibly heard wrong. "I did _what_?!" A small panging in her stomach caused her to break face and grip onto the area. _Damn… it's happening again…_

The Uchiha exhaled calmly. It was official: Naruto's kiss was accidental. He should have guessed as much, but he was hopeful. When the blonde suddenly grasped onto her abdomen he became a little worried, taking his mind from his dejected feelings. "What's wrong?"

Naruto quickly snatched her hand from the throbbing area. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just-" This didn't appear to satisfy the Uchiha; he was off the bed and standing before her in a matter of seconds before she could finish her lame excuses. Her azure eyes glared up into the cold, onyx ones as they examined the lower portion of her body. "I said that nothing's-!" The glare diminished and the blonde gave a squeak as one of Sasuke's hands slyly made its way under her shirt and pressed against her stomach. The touch made her feel a little queasy. "St-stop that!" Her hands shot out and pushed Sasuke back a couple steps.

The serious expression on Sasuke's face sent shivers down Naruto's back. Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed him away?

"Don't force me to find out for myself, Naruto. You won't like it, I can guarantee that much."

Frightening mental pictures seemed to be telepathically transferred from Sasuke to Naruto. The blonde flushed before glaring daggers at the floor.

"It's just embarrassing, okay?" Naruto couldn't comprehend why it suddenly brought about discomfort to speak of this subject to him. "The doctor said…" She bit her lip and kept her gaze grounded. "He said I should be starting that damn… _cycle_ soon…" Naruto wanted to put it in words that wouldn't be as humiliating, but either way her face darkened a shade.

"So…" Sasuke's face flushed slightly at what this certain event meant: reproduction. "Your stomach is hurting because of this?"

Naruto nodded lightly. "I know you want to laugh at me, so go ahead. I know it's probably funny to another person's point of view… I'd be laughing if it wasn't me, so go on."

Sasuke felt slightly offended by this. "What makes you think that I would find any of this funny?" He placed his hand atop of the blonde, spiky hair and ruffled it slowly. "I'm your friend, not your enemy…" Naruto pulled her head from Sasuke's hold, but it wasn't to pull away. Instead the female rested her forehead against the Uchiha's chest and brought her arms up to hold onto him. Sasuke's heart ran a mile a minute to this action.

_Naruto?_

"Don't you dare make a comment about this being "gay" or I swear you'll live to regret it!"

There was no comment made just like Naruto had asked. Sasuke only wrapped his arms around the blonde as she sniffled and cried against him.

That was all Naruto wanted. For the first time she was finally able to let out all of her sorrow over the whole ordeal of becoming a woman. She held a firm grip on the back of Sasuke's shirt while the Uchiha put an effort into comforting her, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back tenderly. The touches were soothing to Naruto; her crying came to a slow stop, making her feel drowsy as an aftereffect.

"Sasuke… thank you… for being a good friend to me…"

The Uchiha avoided a response to this with, "You're really tired, aren't you, Naruto?" He wasn't one to deal with the mushy stuff so well. The romance department would be fine – but unfortunately they were not on that level, so there was no need for it. Sasuke just wasn't one for speaking of the bonds of good friendship at times like this… when they were about to go to _bed_!

"Yeah… I am ready to go to bed…"

The two dropped their hold on one another so Naruto could go and get dressed to sleep while Sasuke climbed back into the bed, his mind fully alert now as opposed to what it was earlier before Naruto brought about her inquiries.

_I don't know how much longer I can go like this… acting like we're only friends. I don't know how to bring it up though…_

Naruto appeared in the room, a half asleep look on her face. She didn't even give it a second thought before piling in the bed next to him, snatching his arm with hers – making Sasuke twitch as she pulled it snugly against her chest – and fell asleep the way a child would with a parent. Her cheek lay against his shoulder as she dozed quickly yet softly.

_How will I bring up my emotions…?_

Being a normally stoic and cold person made it hard when expressing one's feelings. Dealing with a spastic case like Naruto – who was emotional almost all of the time – didn't make it any easier either…

Sasuke used his free hand to gently comb Naruto's bangs from her forehead. He lightly kissed her temple. _I guess it will all come with time… but until that time I'll have to be patient._

"Goodnight, Naruto…"

* * *

**I am no longer alive anymore... (dies) Coffee's a killer when you get off it's high. Good news: my AP class is over! (cheers) So now I can update a little more than usual! (hopefully)**

**Sorry if this was a let-down to anyone that liked the original. If I promise to not screw up again in the future will I receive forgiveness?**

**I love my readers and adore my reviewers.**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	15. Hearing Both Sides

**Okay, so I have suffered from major writer's block on the ending of "Naruto's Pet." That's why I went back to this! And, of course, I've been writing other things dealing with SasuNaru too! I hope to post one of them soon, but hopefully this story and "NP" will be done before then!**

**I'm sorry for the too long of a wait! I lost interest for a good long while, but now I'm back and raring to go!**

**Warning: Hm, language, references, the norm. This chapy kinda backtracks over things. I had gone so long without writing something from "PP" that I needed to refresh myself with previous events, and I figured my readers did too! They're things that needed to be touched on anyway though.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Hearing Both Sides**

It felt as if she had just gotten settled and ready for sleep – her head cozily resting against her best friend's shoulder, arms wrapped around one of his, and a sensation of complete peace resting in her head.

Well… it didn't take long for her inner alarm clock to go off at all, it seemed. Her sealed azure eyes opened to witness the dim world around, only light enough to make out what everything was and where it sat in the room.

Naruto groaned at the stiffness of her body from the previous night's activities. Remembering that run from the guy with intentions of harm filled her mind and brought ill feelings towards herself. What would she have done if the doctor hadn't been there to save her pitiful ass? She shuddered at the chilling thought.

Once her mind was allowed to fully function she sensed something strange… from below… as in her _pants_ area. It felt oddly moist, something she never experienced before, but decided immediately she didn't like it since it was uncomfortable; that and it came with a throbbing pain much like the cramp from last night.

She froze from thought when noting her limbs, for the first time, and how they rested a level lower than the rest of her body, the soft sheets in her grasp, but just below her was a… pulsing… heated object… that was _not_ the mattress!

With a little effort and fear surging through her – since she had exactly _one_ guess as to what she was laying on and was pretty damn positive that she was correct – Naruto rested on her elbows and lifted herself enough to stare straight into the gentle, sleeping face of Uchiha Sasuke.

Her jaw dropped.

_OH SHIT! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING ON HIM?!_

She stayed perfectly still, having nothing else to do but study the perfect features that made up Sasuke's face. His appearance was completely different while he slept. He truly gave off a sense of peace.

Naruto grew closer by only a couple inches, basking in the serene expression on the other's face.

_Why can't he ever lighten up and look like this when he's awake? He's so… attractive like this._ A blush covered her cheeks, exposing her amorous feelings towards the male and glanced down at his slightly parted lips.

The sound of her heart drummed in her head too loudly, possibly loud enough to wake the dozing Uchiha because, after a couple seconds of ogling his soft-looking lips, his eyelids fluttered and revealed two onyx irises. Naruto's heart sunk, and the beat no longer reverberated against the inner walls of her head. She thought her heart had stopped all together, her eyes widening when the dark orbs opened completely and connected with her gaze. They paused a moment before growing in shock and bewilderment, and then made a double take of her body resting on top of his.

The Uchiha took in a deep breath to calm himself from his… more exciting – he shamefully admitted – experience of waking up. His body ignored his attempt of calming down and heated on impulse, especially when he felt the middle of Naruto's lower back being grasped by his hand… His fingers twitched lightly and refused to move from the spot.

"I-I can't really explain this, Sasuke!" Naruto's nerves were already on edge, but they escalated when Sasuke's thumb trailed back and forth in one spot along her spine in a curious manner. "I-uh, I guess I moved around a lot in m-my sleep last night and kind of…," the anxious azure orbs shut in humiliation. "Sorry for waking you up…"

That's when Sasuke felt the need to heavily focus his attention on his lower portion and make sure he could keep himself in check, but he only found himself feeling very puzzled and nervous to something odd. There was moisture, and a lot of it, covering his thighs, hips, and everything in between. His eyes shot up to Naruto's, realizing he was being watched. Her chattering had quieted some time ago and now her stare was uneasy, waiting for him to do something.

"You can get off now," he said as calmly as he was capable of while a sensation of apprehension filled him.

The blonde gave a wounded look and wished for nothing more than to crawl under a rock or disappear – preferably disappear – at this very moment. She sat up, but froze in horror when spotting what it was that had left that odd, uncomfortable feeling before, and even now.

Dark splotches of – Naruto's head spun rapidly – _blood_ covered both, Naruto's _and_ Sasuke's lower torso, as well as the Uchiha's bed sheets that rested between his legs.

_Holy… shit… please let this be a dream…! Just a dream that I will wake from in a cold sweat! Please, please, please!_

A nice, swirling cloud - that would normally take Naruto from dreams - never made its entrance. It was déjà vu all over again, but this time the blood was – Naruto swallowed hard – her cycle! This was the start of something she would have from now until she became old and incapable of birthing! She couldn't possibly feel sorry for herself though.

"Sasuke… I am _so_…," azure flicked quickly to Sasuke's face – which seemed just as humiliated about this as she was – and continued to pull off of him, "so sorry!" She didn't understand why she was _this _sorry though. It wasn't like she could control this! And she didn't remember feeling this apologetic the _first_ time it happened either!

_WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?! KYUUBI! WAKE THE HELL UP! I'M IN NEED OF YOUR ADVICE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE, I'LL LISTEN! JUST __**WAKE UP**__!_

The shock subsided in the Uchiha's eyes and gave off that same worried and concerned gaze that had been etched into Naruto's memory ever since day one of her first bloody incident. The male sat up too, staring Naruto in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

_BAKA! STOP WITH YOUR FEELINGS OF CONCERN! IT'S KILLING ME AND MAKING ME PARANOID AND I DON'T LIKE IT AND…! AND…!_

"I'm-I'm fine…" Naruto mentally slapped herself for giving the male this shit in place of what she was really thinking. "You're the one that has stained clothes and sheets! And-and… this is supposed to be normal for a girl! It's nothing to worry or freak out about, so-!" She inhaled sharply to the feel of a cold hand slipping beneath her shirt and sliding across her stomach; a repetition of last night. Sasuke drew closer, wrapping his other hand behind her to keep her in place while the one on her stomach busied itself by pushing against her. Though his hand was a little cool, the touch was kind of pleasing to Naruto. She liked how it gently pressed down around the area below her belly button, but flinched a couple times when it ventured to her sides and closer to her hip bones.

Sasuke took in Naruto's sudden, unsteady breathing once he moved to her sides. "Does this hurt?" He gave a push that was a little rougher than the rest, watching as Naruto's expression twisted into that of pain, her nostrils flared, teeth gritted, and eyes squeezed shut.

Naruto started to suffer a panging sensation from the cramping area that Sasuke pushed against and exhaled slowly to keep her voice from coming out with it as a groan. "O-Only a little… but it's okay… it doesn't hurt too much." Her hands reached down and held the one giving her an exam, tenderly pulling it from her and rubbed it reassuringly with her thumbs after spotting distress in Sasuke. The male's eyes blinked a couple times as they fell to their hands, a hint of curiosity to how she was treating him. Naruto snapped her hands back to her sides self-consciously at the unwanted attention.

_Oh shit! He'll definitely know something about how I feel from __**that**__! Why couldn't I just keep my damn hands to myself?!_ Naruto gave a mental whimper. _But his hand was very… soft… I mean, for a **guy's** hand__!_

"I'm… really okay, Sasuke…"

The glint of worry never left the dark irises staring the blonde over, wanting to further examine her just to make sure, but, unlike Naruto, – Sasuke smirked – he knew how to voluntarily keep his hands to himself. His facial expression fell back into nonchalance, and he brushed off the way Naruto had touched him just to take the spotlight of humiliation off of her. "Well… what are we going to do now?"

Naruto blinked and tried to calm herself down now that Sasuke didn't appear to desire an answer for the hand holding. "Now…? What do you mean?"

"How are we going to take care of this?" Sasuke gestured hesitantly to the female area on the blonde.

Azure eyes followed his motion, causing an automatic heat in her cheeks. "H-How should I know? I've never been a girl before, and I haven't grown up living with one either! W-Why don't _you_ know what to do?!"

"Calm down, I have just as much experience as you do!"

There was an awkward pause between them as they both strained to think of what should be done next in this uncomfortable situation.

"You don't suppose Kyuubi would know, do you?" Sasuke asked with an ounce of hope to getting out of this.

Naruto shook her head, remorse coming over her to Kyuubi's silence towards her inner jabbering. "Kyuubi hasn't been talking to me…"

"What?" The onyx orbs narrowed. "Why?"

A shrug of the shoulders was all he got, so he dropped it.

"Hmm… maybe… we," the Uchiha cringed at the plural, not being very fond of willingly degrading himself even more, "should go and ask… one of your friends."

"Right now?!" The azure eyes widened fretfully.

"Well, after we wash up and change." One of Sasuke's dark brows quirked to Naruto's expression. "You don't like the idea?"

"It's not… that I don't like it, it's just…," her eyes rested on him with finality. "I can go alone."

The words sank into the raven like a hot knife to his chest. Naruto didn't want him to go, for whatever reasoning she had, and it hurt to have her freely word it. "Okay…," he tried a calm tone, "if you don't want my help, then you don't have to take it."

"No! It's not like I don't want your help, it's just… it's very early right now… whoever we visit to ask might… question why you're with me this early."

The tension lifted from Sasuke's shoulders, and his attention focused on the very light sky outside his window; dawn.

"You don't want rumors going around." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Sasuke knew all too well – from personal experience – how bad rumors were, mainly when they concerned Naruto.

"Right. I don't want everyone talking about me more than they already have…"

"Mm…" Sasuke had been right. She didn't want people gossiping about her becoming a girl _or_ going out with anyone and everyone – who would? His gaze fell on his window once more. "Do you want to wait later before we go?"

Naruto stiffened. She still didn't like the 'we' of the inquiry, but went with it. "If we do, I'll only…," her nose scrunched up, "continue bleeding and ruin my clothes and anything I sit on of yours, so… I should go now." She prepared herself to get off the bed, but froze when seeing the glare on Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha bit down on his lip in consideration to how much Naruto was hurting right now. He shouldn't allow for her to go out, even with him, in the state she was in. It would be inconsiderate and too dangerous…

"I'll do it, Naruto. You should just stay here and get some rest." Sasuke was out of the bed, grabbing a new set of clothes, and heading for the shower in three beats of saying this.

"Wha?!" Naruto felt like everything had been running smoothly, fast even, and then it suddenly stopped! "Wait a minute, teme! I'm just as capable of going out as you are! I can do it! It's _my_ problem!" Her hand rammed against the bathroom door as soon as it slammed in her face. "Teme! Why don't you ever trust me to do anything myself?!"

The voice on the other side answered her matter-of-factly, "I'm afraid you'll screw something up."

Whiskered cheeks puffed out angrily. This was exactly as she thought! Sasuke was nothing but a big, fat, jerk-faced bastard! He obviously didn't know how well she _could_ handle things!

She made her way back to the bed, hearing Sasuke start the shower from behind her, and stood there, watching the bed, afraid of staining it further if she sat on it, so didn't even bother climbing on it.

Her hands came to feel the lower area of her stomach. It was cramping a little, but not bad enough to cause pain like that of last night or even the smaller pain she had felt when Sasuke gave her an examination.

Fingers ran in circles over the shirt covering her stomach, her mind off in another world. Kyuubi was set on her finding a "mate" and making a baby even though Naruto wasn't ready nor was she willing to have the experience. She never dreamed of being the girl in a relationship, and she sure as hell didn't dream of being the one to conceive the child when the time came! She wouldn't know how to take care of a baby the way a girl should! She didn't even know who was considered "mate-worthy" because, before all this gender switching, she had only been interested in _girls_, namely: Sakura!

Kyuubi had stated that Sasuke _would_ be a good mate – the thought of sharing a life with her best friend and having _children_ with him sent chills up her spine, but also a blush flooding through her cheeks, – but the fox also mentioned something about other potential candidates for the part.

_Sorry, Kyuubi, but this isn't a contest stating whoever is strongest gets me as a prize!_ Her brow furrowed at yet _another_ opening she gave for unkind, verbal abuse to be made, but received no such thing. She shrugged it off and decided that Kyuubi was true to its word of being really tired…

Her thoughts ran back to the pregnancy problem. What worried Naruto most right now were the negative conditions to getting pregnant. Even with a strong male providing genes stable enough to help her make the baby that Kyuubi wanted her to have so badly… it could still prove to be very risky… Naruto's… _eggs_ were weak… they were not like a normal female's eggs since she _wasn't_ a normal female. The eggs were poorly produced by the fox within her and a number of things could go wrong with attempting to have a child… The process could prove to be very… fatal for Naruto.

"Hey, space case." A light _thunk_ was made to Naruto's head. She quickly turned to a refreshed looking Uchiha, dressed in a new attire. "I called your name _three_ times and got no answer…"

Naruto's attention flicked to the floor – something that worried the raven – and she said nothing in response – something that furthered that worry.

"Is everything okay?" He thought that perhaps he had done something to hurt her feelings, like he always did without knowing. "Did I say something again?"

Ignoring the fact that Sasuke _had_ said something while he was getting in the shower, Naruto shook her head. "No, I'm just thinking."

Curiosity got the best of Sasuke, especially since Naruto acted true to her word of him _not_ hurting her feelings. "What were you thinking about?"

Her eyes glanced up to meet his. "You might laugh… or do something else that isn't… normal for you if I tell."

This had been Naruto's accusation time and time again! When was she going to let it _go _and realize that Sasuke wasn't going to laugh at her? "You keep saying that, but I haven't failed you yet, have I?"

Bright, azure irises appeared harmless enough, but Naruto's words proved to be anything _but_ harmless. "Actually… you have."

"What?" There was nothing in the raven's memory for the past few days, weeks even, that argued in Naruto's favor! He recollected over them for a couple seconds and came up short. "What have I done?"

Now was the time for Naruto to bring up everything she had been wondering about for far too long! The only thing was… she wasn't sure how she should bring it all up… "You just… you throw me off guard with your reactions. Whenever I do certain things you get… angry or _concerned_…"

There was large emphasis placed on that last part, and enough of it to make Sasuke twitch. "Am I not allowed to get angry or _**concerned**_?" He stressed the word to an even greater extent than she had. "I thought I told you not to get upset when I get _**concerned**_!"

_Geez, teme… so touchy…_

"I didn't say I was _upset_! I simply said I was thrown off guard!"

"You get more than just 'thrown off guard!'"

Naruto slanted her eyes. "Teme, just listen to me!" But she was stuck, and fumbled about, wondering how to steer her point in the right direction and get noticed for it. "Uhm… like…! Like the time when you were angry at Kiba for getting close to me! You _never_ gave me a straight answer on that one!" In fact, the memory of what Sasuke _did _say – his _snide _comments on her intellect and then her bathing habits – brought back all the rage she had bottled up that day.

A simple _huff _escaped from the male, being irritated with the topic of _Kiba_, and explained without pause, "You wanted him off of you. He didn't budge. I just thought I would help him move and remind him not to do it again. I wasn't really angry at you… other than the fact that putting up a fight didn't seem necessary to you at all."

_Okay… So all I did __**was **__yell at Kiba! Are you going to put me on the scaffold and have people throw rotten vegetables at me for __**not **__putting up a fight?! Damn, teme…_

"Did it ever occur to _you_ that maybe, just _maybe_,I _couldn't _put up a fight?"

Sasuke glared with something like skepticism in his eyes. "No… and that's because it's not of _your_ nature _not_ to."

"And that was _your _fault for making that mistake!"

"Are you trying to tell me that you _couldn't_ put up a fight to _Kiba_?"

"Yes, I am." Naruto spoke with full confidence. "That was the day I had been released from the hospital, and I was still figuring out all of these strange… sensations… in my body, so when Kiba pushed up against me, I felt frozen in place and shamefully weak. I did try to push him off of me and I thought so many horrific things I could have done to him, had he been a couple feet away!"

A tilt of Sasuke's head showed that he didn't understand completely. "What are… these 'strange' sensations you mentioned?"

The blonde watched Sasuke, eyes growing in mortification and horror.

_Oh shit… Why the hell did I have to mention __**that**__?!_

"Just… something that my doctor said was normal for a female to experience; nothing that great."

"But what is it?" The tone was not asking as much as it was demanding.

_Damn it! Why not give him what he wants if he's going to fight for it?! Give him a fucking taste of his own medicine?! I think I'll do just that!_

"Okay, you want to know what it is, so I'll tell you. When Kiba pressed up against me, I got _uncomfortable_ in a certain area and froze in fear! I felt a part of his body that I didn't _want _to feel and I was stunned into paralysis at having my _friend_ getting worked up over _me_ like that! What? Do you want me to tell you _sorry_ for getting scared?" She mentally applauded herself for not mentioning the heated version of it – which she didn't experience at that time anyway, so she was safe.

"…No." There was nothing Sasuke could really argue against that. "I just wanted to know… I would have pulled him off of you regardless of what reasoning you had for not fighting back."

Naruto crossed her arms over her chest, finally starting to adjust to the support she had pushing her arms up when doing so, all thanks to Kyuubi and its idea of giving her breasts. That brought up something else. "Another thing… you acted downright _depressed_ after you read my doctor's note that said I could get pregnant."

"I wasn't 'depressed.'"

"Then what _were_ you?"

"I was nervous, worried, and afraid. Take your pick of what sounds more suiting to your tastes."

That brought obvious shock to Naruto's face. She didn't expect Sasuke to truthfully answer that one, and to top it off: it was a _triple_-whammy of feelings the Uchiha _rarely_ felt.

"Your look says that you don't believe me."

"That's because I'm kind of having a hard time believing it."

Frustration radiated from the male. "Why can't you just accept that a _friend_ suffers when _their friend_ is suffering? I couldn't take the idea of _you_ getting pregnant, knowing that it wasn't normal for something like that to happen… and the danger you could get in with the male population only grew…"

This was a little more than Naruto would have liked to take in – take that back – a _whole __**lot**_ more to take in! To think… _Sasuke_ was suffering… because _she_ was? She could understand this logic, but it was too mindboggling to take completely in!

"Baka… you shouldn't have to suffer over something stupid like the pregnancy thing. _I'm_ not even worried about it because it's _not_ going to happen." _For as long as I can keep Kyuubi off my ass about it, that is._

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. It was clear that Naruto would never get it in her head that not all guys were as moral as she thought they were, so he decided to shut up about it for the sake of them not arguing. "Okay, was there anything else I have done that needs to be cleared up?" His arms wound together over his chest in a somewhat impatient stance.

There were probably a _hundred_ things Naruto needed to have cleared up, but only the most important memories came to her. She backtracked from the pregnancy subject and landed on another scenario dealing with a male. "What about Lee?"

Onyx orbs rolled in the back of Sasuke's head. "Was that one even necessary? I already told you-"

"-'What if it was someone else? You could have been in danger!' I got that! You've told me over and over! I don't think it's something I'll _ever_ forget! Does that make you _happy_?!"

"It wasn't just that!" He rounded on her, his lack of patience with this finally showing. "I couldn't believe you would willingly play with a guy's emotions for a stupid bet over ramen! And if you lost, where would you be? _Sai_ would have gotten his hands on you! You just said you don't want rumors to be spread around about you right now, Naruto, but you're not helping yourself out at all by doing shit like that!"

Heat surfaced on Naruto's face as she struggled to give up and admit defeat, knowing all too well that this one was over. Sasuke was right and she was in the wrong. It made her feel so small because even _she_ kicked herself for going through with that bet; it was the stupidest thing she had done thus far as a girl.

"Okay, Sasuke… you're right on that one." She looked up to find relief on the raven's face and watched as his body appeared to loosen up from its tight edge. "But there's still something you failed to explain from the end of my bet…" The male grew rigid again under her gaze. "Why exactly _did_ you say, 'She's mine'? I still don't understand that one at all…" Naruto's face heated once more. "I mean, you go from trying to murder one of my friends to… _that_ in not even _one_ day!"

A lump formed in the back of Sasuke's throat. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"_I'll make a deal with you, Sasuke-kun. I won't go out with Naruto if you go out there and say that she's __**yours**__. Say it in front of Lee __**and **__Naruto and I'll drop the whole bet."_

Naruto would _not _appreciate that at all, or at least Sasuke thought it that way. He knew _he _would have _loathed _having something like that done to him, so he was stuck. "I said it to get you out of that situation, _dobe_." His tone was less confidant than he had hoped it would be, but Naruto didn't seem to really notice it. He sighed, feeling no better about it than he had before since he slid by with only half of the fact.

A pinch of disappointment wound up devouring Naruto, but she refused to let it show, allowing for a scowl to cross over her features at the name-calling. "Fine, _teme_," she easily put herself on his level, feeling no more childish about than he did."Then how about we go to something else?"

Sasuke was relieved. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"All right…" Naruto took a couple seconds, not to calm down or anything of the sort since she wasn't even truly angry in Sasuke's reasoning for the last topic, nor was it to ponder on the next thing she wanted to ask about; she already knew, and she wanted Sasuke to take it as seriously as she did. "…How about right now?"

The Uchiha's mouth twitched, ready to respond, but nothing came from his parted lips. It took a moment for him to realize that he didn't understand Naruto's question. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is: _why_ are you going out _right now_ to ask one of _my_ friends _my_ question _for_ me? It's an embarrassing question, even I don't want to ask it… and… don't tell me it's because you don't trust me… that does hurt, you know?"

Hesitance immobilized the raven. He closed his eyes, assuring himself that he had hurt Naruto once more by saying something stupid and pointless. When he opened his eyes again he kept them steady, right on Naruto. "It's not about whether I trust you to get everything right… I know you are capable of handling your own problems. I trust you completely, Naruto, there's no questioning that it's just… other people I don't trust… Not everyone in Konoha has good motives and they're not looking for you best interests… I don't want you to get hurt again, especially if I can prevent it from happening." His tone reduced to nothing more than a whisper, his eyes avoiding Naruto's the whole time.

_Doki-doki-doki_

Naruto didn't move, frozen in place – and time it seemed – watching the Uchiha as if she had gone through an amazing revelation. "Sasuke… you… haven't been holding yourself _responsible_ for what happened to me… have you?"

Their eyes connected for a brief second, but were cut off when the raven pulled away from the conversation and headed for the door, never voicing an answer.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto trailed after him, her heart beating irregularly – like normal when Sasuke showed a weaker, more human, side towards her – but she truly didn't care or give a single thought to why the organ reacted. She couldn't bear knowing Sasuke felt guilty for what happened when it was never his responsibility to begin with! "You _are_ blaming yourself, aren't you?! Why?! Why are you doing that?!" She caught the door and shut it before Sasuke could exit. "Why…?"

His eyes still refused to give her his full attention, which pissed Naruto off to no end.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!"

The raven sealed his eyes shut, inhaling evenly before reopening them to stare Naruto in the eye, their pained expression too evident to hide.

She snatched the front of his shirt, tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop it! Stop feeling that way! It wasn't your fault, it was mine! _I_ wanted to go alone! _I _wanted to prove I could do a difficult mission by myself! It was _my _fault! Not yours!" Her fingers gripped against his shirt, twisting the cloth in mixed anger and sorrow before caving in to hug him, sniffling nonstop, trying not to burst out sobbing.

"…but… it was my choice… to let you go alone. I could have gone with you if I really wanted to…"

The fingers snuggly grasping at the back of Sasuke's shirt tightened. "But you eventually came after me… didn't you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha tensed. "Y-Yeah… but… how do you know that?" He had asked and no one confessed to spilling this information to Naruto.

"I vaguely remember it happening… If it hadn't been for you… I probably would have been worse off than having a sex change. _I_ was the one in the wrong that day." Naruto pulled him closer and pushed the side of her face against his chest. She was very thankful for having Sasuke as a friend or possibly more than that – she didn't know, nor did she care – she was just happy to have him.

The larger, stronger arms finally wrapped around her and squeezed tightly. "The only person in the wrong that day was the damned ninja who did this to you."

Bitterness set in on the female. "How I would love to meet him again. I would go straight for his goods and show _him_ how great it feels to go through a sex change!" She couldn't breathe suddenly and felt her feet stretch to stand on her tiptoes from the new, passionate hold Sasuke had on her. "S-Sasuke… I can't breathe when you're… squeezing that tight… I have boobs, remember? It doesn't help… when you crush them into my… lungs!"

Sasuke let go of her all together. When she gasped for air and proved to be okay he put his opinion in. "If and when you ever meet up with him, you better one: take me with you, or two: wait for me before you go screwing around with him. I won't take any more chances with that one."

Naruto smiled and wiped her eyes of the few tears that remained. "So this mission will be taken on by the _two_ of us!"

"Exactly."

"Well, we better start a manhunt for the bastard soon! He's a ways away by now!"

There was no forgetting Sai and his mission to do that exact thing. Sasuke mused over that… Plus Naruto was in _no _condition to do _anything_ at the moment.

"Not until you get over this first, dobe. That means _at least_ a week."

Lips puckered out in a pout. "You're no fun."

"No, I'm cautious."

"_Too_ cautious."

"Good-_bye_, Naruto."

And with that, Sasuke moved the blonde from in front of the door and went out to find help for his dear friend.

* * *

**I didn't re-read this when I put it in word, so there might be those stupid mistakes ofthingsbeing puttogether andwhatnot like that. I'm sorry if it does this, but you should be able to figure out what's being said, I hope.**

**I will be getting a beta shortly, so the mistakes I make that causes everyone to cringe will be taken away! :D Should happen by next chapy!**

**Much love to everyone!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	16. Female Products

**Hm, I will consider this my Christmas present to everyone! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then maybe Hanukah or Kwanzaa, or whatever holiday you celebrate in this season!**

**Warning: Hn, not much to stress about. OOC, but that's normal for me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Female Products**

Now… where the _hell_ was Sasuke going to find one of Naruto's girl friends at this time of day?!

Uchiha Sasuke strode down a dirt path with a hint of urgency. He was growing more and more reluctant with this idea as each and every second passed. There was _no_ sign of _any_ life – other than an occasional passerby that had no use to him since they _weren't _on Naruto's_ friend _list!

A groaned sigh was heaved as he feverishly scratched at his raven hair.

This was more difficult than he thought. He really should have waited a little longer to start his investigation! Like, maybe when the _sun _was _up _and not at _dawn_! But how could he? With Naruto in her state of pain like she was? He couldn't just sit there and watch her suffering while she beamed that dumb grin of hers like everything was just _fine_! That worked on his nerves, but he had no real reason to be angry at the fact that she didn't want him to worry.

Like hell that was going to stop him from doing it.

If no one else, then Naruto was _the_ only person he worried about!

He shook his head to dislodge his brain from thoughts of worry and Naruto all at once and reminded himself of his little personal mission he had going on.

_Right. Girls. I can do this. I can find at least __**one**__._

But he knew nothing about any of the girls' personal lives! Did any of them have a boyfriend that they stayed the night with the way Naruto stayed with him? Whoa, wait a second! That was _not_ the way he wanted to put it!

Sasuke fumed in silence as he continued to roam the nearly deserted streets of Konoha, searching for a glimpse of any female that Naruto knew, but felt even more uneasy when realizing he only knew a few…

_Damn it… just like me to volunteer for something that I know absolutely __**nothing**__ about! What am I, an idiot? I guess I am… I'm normally asleep at this time of day, if I don't have a mission, and look what's happened! Naruto's gone and screwed up my whole personal schedule! NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME!_

He didn't want to take long with this, not just because he was tired, but touching back on the blonde's lower stomach hurting her like it was troubled him.

_Naruto's right… I really am acting out of character towards her… but… haven't I always been this way towards her…? Haven't I… always worried about __**him**__ too? I thought I did…_

"_You __**are**__ blaming yourself, aren't you?!"_

That was it… wasn't it? He _had_ always worried about Naruto, but the way he showed it changed after the incident, after Naruto was hurt… he felt responsible, like he could have made a difference. Now everything has changed, including the way he felt around Naruto… _never_ wanting her out of his sight, _never_ letting another man touch her if he could help it… and… wanting to keep her so close to him all the time, so he could protect her…

_I will never let her get hurt again. I won't let another chance slip by where she could get hurt…_

There was only one way he could make that desire even somewhat probable though.

_I would… have to tell her how I feel. Show her that I __**can**__ take care of her._

Because, how else would he get Naruto to understand his motives? Nothing made sense to her the way it was now…

A sensation similar to a fist being thrown at his gut hit him, and it felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs along with the strange throbbing.

"Hm…? Sasuke-kun?"

The raven jerked himself back to reality when hearing his name and glanced in the area where the voice of a familiar female came from. She was up on her tip-toes, watering a hanging plant in the front of her family's flower shop with her long, blonde ponytail whipped over her shoulder as if to impress.

"What are you doing up this early? Are you about to go on a mission?"

"Ino!" The idea of feeling amazingly relieved to seeing this particular kunoichi would have mortified Sasuke if this was for any other purpose, but with the situation as it was, he might have actually smiled in a friendly manner to her! The expression on Ino's face said he was doing something similar, her large, blue eyes round in wonder and a hint of blush filling her cheeks. Sasuke ignored the gawking and headed straight to the point, quickly replacing any form of expression he wore before with nonchalance now. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh…," the bewilderment never left Ino's face, if anything, it grew. She sat her watering can down, patted her hands together before placing them on her hips, and looked directly at the male with an air of confidence. "Okay, what is it?"

"I…"

_Shit! I didn't even bother thinking out how to ask this! Damn it!_

"Well, Naruto, being a girl now, she… uh…," his face flushed slightly, and he just _knew_ that Ino was getting odd vibes from him, possibly even heated ones – he did _not _like this _at all_! He mentally slapped his forehead, forcing his emotions to settle before he continued and was relieved when the heat left his face. "Okay, look, Naruto came over sometime this morning complaining that she couldn't get to sleep because of… cramps in her stomach… and, well… her doctor _did_ say that the typical female… attributes… are capable of happening now…"

Bright blue irises widened and the smooth lips fell apart in shock. Ino's hands slapped over her mouth as if to keep herself from screaming and waking the whole village, but nothing came out. As soon as she removed her hands she watched Sasuke in awe of the vital information. "Naruto…?!" Her voice was on the edge of breaking into a high-pitched trill, but she was calm enough to keep Sasuke from clamping his own hands around her mouth. "She… She… She can _really _have a period…?! Like… a _normal _girl can…?! How is something like that even possible?! I didn't think that-"

There was an edge to the Uchiha now. Telling Ino wasn't the best idea because of one thing: her _mouth_."_Don't_ tell _any_one. She _doesn't_ want it going around."

Ino's sparkling eyes didn't fade, but she made a motion of zipping her lips, locking it, and throwing away the key. "Her secret is safe with me!"

_For Naruto's sake, it better be…! _A scowl fell over Sasuke's face at the thought.

A puzzled look crossed Ino's features. "But, uh… what's the question, Sasuke-kun? I know you didn't tell me this for my health."

"Oh…," the ill temperament vanished when the topic of being here reappeared before him. "Well, she asked me what she needed to do while going through this… stage… but I don't know a thing about girls, so I told her to take it easy while I left to ask someone."

The look he received, at first, was that of admiration, but it didn't last for longer than two seconds. Sasuke watched anxiously as it transformed into something he had seen many times… a curious cat preying upon an innocent bird, the slitted eyes of the furry creature wide with wonder of what angle would result in the best kill. Ino had that same look in her suddenly devious eyes.

"So, wait a minute… why did she come to _you_ for help? Why didn't she just come to one of us? One of the _girls_? Especially if she needed to know about _girl _things?"

A sinking feeling told Sasuke he had made the wrong choice of how to explain the situation, but he couldn't turn back now. That would only confirm whatever Ino believed of this situation. "I _am_ her best friend. Why would she go to anyone else?"

The skepticism didn't leave Ino's eyes. "Okay… Sasuke-kun… I'll hold you to that."

Sasuke mentally sighed in relief to sliding by on that one. He needed to learn to think on these things from every angle when dealing with a _girl_.

"So, you want to know what will help Naruto out, do ya?" The female radiated excitement all of a sudden and her whole body bounced with glee. "Well, get your wallet out and prepare to lose all that cash because we females require many things during this traumatic time of the month!" Ino hurriedly put the watering can back inside and locked up before snatching Sasuke's wrist and dragging him off.

_What the hell? Lose all my cash?! What all do girls need for __**one week**__ out of the month?!_

-

"Oh, wow, Sasuke-kun! You're loaded!" Ino gazed on in amazement as Sasuke paid a large sum of money on trinkets and other – as Ino called them – 'comfort items' that a female needed, though he could hardly see _chocolate_ being a comfort at all! "What, do you _never_ spend any money?! Do you save _every _penny you earn?!"

Sasuke pulled the bags from the counter after receiving his change and returned the enthusiasm Ino had about his currency with a glare. "I'm a _smart_ spender. I only buy necessities and that's _it_."

Ino stuck her tongue out and proceeded to pat one of the bags. "Well, these _are_ the necessities! I just hope Naruto will be okay! Tell her I hope she feels better! Oh! Wait! Sasuke-kun!" She pulled on his arm, something that made his temples throb in annoyance.

"Yes?"

"I haven't been able to see Naruto since… well, that time with Lee, and I would _love_ to take her shopping again! She'll probably need it since she started recently and also…," her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I heard that she has fairly large breasts now… is that true?"

The Uchiha twitched. Something like _that_ had to be talked about? "Well, yeah, the demon is responsible for that too…" He already explained how Kyuubi had contributed to Naruto's unusual cycle – but only to shut Ino up.

"The demon? Why would the demon do that to her? None of it really makes sense, does it?"

"How should _I_ know?! Why don't _you_ go and ask it if you're so curious!"

"Hm…" Ino appeared to ponder Sasuke's comment that wasn't supposed to be considered. "Does that mean I can take Naruto shopping tomorrow?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, you can take Naruto _shopping_ tomorrow, but listen to me…if I find out you talked her into buying _more_ lacy shit, or _anything_ of that nature, I'm never allowing any of you girls to take her shopping again! She _doesn't_ need it!" Sasuke inwardly cringed. _He _was the one who didn't need it! Just the memory of that night of successful seduction Naruto played on him brought his breathing to come out roughly. If he was forced to suffer like that again then he would have no alternative but to kick himself out of his own house for the night, possibly camp outside where it was _safer_!

Sasuke looked to his side and found no female companion. He blinked, came to a halt, and glanced behind him to see Ino rooted to the ground a few paces back. "What are you standing there for? Don't you need to get back to your shop?" He examined her face closely; the look on it showed that she was off in another world, but, in the blink of an eye, the devious cat was back.

_Oh god… what did I say this time…?!_

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun," the way Ino cooed her words and the slow, curious steps she made towards him caused Sasuke to automatically inch backwards, "why don't you want Naruto to have pretty undergarments…?"

_Doki_

Now he knew. He really shouldn't have brought this up.

"Are you denying her freedom of buying them? Do you _want_ her to walk around without them?"

"No." Sasuke planted his feet now, trying to keep his expression in check. "But she doesn't need something like that right now, when she's just starting out as a girl."

This didn't appear to quench Ino's thirst for metaphorical birdie blood. "Okay… so she doesn't need the sexier form of them now… I can understand that." She continued to creep closer with the same pace. "But why do _you_ know she had them?"

A lump formed in Sasuke's throat. He knew he was caught. She had trapped him in a corner and there was no way he could escape! "She _showed_ me the underwear." He tried his best _not_ to break out completely flushed at the statement and memory. "How _else_ would I know?"

The bright, blue orbs' deviousness dimmed down for a moment and Sasuke breathed a little more steadily. Ino's lips pulled together tightly, as if trying to keep something in, and pulled apart into a wide smile that nearly let giggles slip. "Did you… _peek _while she was getting dressed into them?"

"No!" Sasuke snarled in rage, but felt his composure crumbling. He hated this, he really did. It was like Ino just _knew_ what had happened, as if she had stood outside his window that very night and witnessed Naruto's scene of retribution and just now recalled it ever happening, but she was only taking it slowly to further embarrass him!

Then again…there was a possibility that someone did have a say-so in what Naruto did. It wasn't like she ever went off doing that kind of thing before, at least not to _Sasuke_! No…that was definitely thought up by someone else…a mastermind…but who? One of the girls…? Or…_Sai_? It did so happen to fall on that night that Sasuke caught Sai betting Naruto into going with Lee, so the odds were high...

"Well then," Ino broke Sasuke's frantic-for-an-answer thought process, a smug smile beaming at him as if to settle any doubt he had before on masterminds, because there definitely was one, and Ino possibly knew of the plot he or she composed. "If you didn't _peep_ on her, then she must have _modeled_ them for you!"

There was no comment made. Sasuke stared blankly, or so he thought. Ino's expression was something of a gape – eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly, and cheeks flushing – so he was beginning to think that maybe his face was doing more than just staring. His eyes grew wide.

_Oh shit…_

She knew. She knew she was right, didn't she? All he had to do was button his lip to _one_ question and that was all the answer Ino needed!

"Are you…_blushing_…Sasuke-kun?"

This question threw Sasuke off guard, resulting in another second or two of silence before he growled back, "I. Do. _Not_. Blush," but he felt his cheeks respond with just the opposite.

"…Was I…right…?"

"I never _said_ you were right."

"_And_ you never said I was _wrong_. All you did was freeze up and blush…"

"I'm no longer a part of this conversation." Sasuke turned and headed in the direction to his house as if nothing had been said. He never felt this humiliated… well, some instances with Naruto could compare, but this was pretty damn close to being number one!

Ino pursed her lips with her hands fitting comfortably on her hips. "Why can't you be a man and fess up? It's not like the rest of the Konoha men _haven't_ seen their girlfriends in their undergarments!"

Sasuke's arms felt strangely lighter than before, and his attention was back on Ino without his memory of ever turning around to face her registering. He only knew one thing: he was pissed.

"Do. _Not_. Compare me. To other _guys_." He took a small breather, never breaking his burning glare on Ino. "Especially the ones in _this_ village."

The female was paralyzed in shock from the drastic one eighty Sasuke's attitude had made. He stared her down further, daring her to speak another word.

"_Humph_!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Ino crossed her arms over her chest as if _she_ was the one being treated wrong here. She turned her back on him and glanced over her shoulder, another one of her strange quirks that did nothing but aggravate Sasuke.

"I wasn't _comparing_ you. I happen to know that you're better than any guy here. It's just a known fact that guys get turned on by seeing the girl he likes in nothing but her underwear!"

"That's not the case here!"

"Oh, but I think it is!" Ino finally turned back around to face Sasuke and held up one finger as if scolding him.

"_Really_ now?! And what the hell makes you think it is?!" Sasuke was getting a little fed up with Ino's hoity-toity attitude with him and was on the verge of snapping at any moment. He _wasn't_ afraid of doing it either.

"Hm, let me think." The female placed her scolding finger to her chin mockingly then allowed for her expression to brighten as if she had just solved the difficult matter at hand. "You came out and _asked _another _girl_ what Naruto should do while on her period, you _bought_ Naruto's personal items – _with your own money_ may I add, – you start blushing all of a sudden – something that no Uchiha Sasuke _I_ know does – and, most of all, you know what kind of underwear she has – seeing her wear it or not, you saw it!" Ino had taken a step towards him for every point she had to make, finger still pointing at him like a teacher, and was now in Sasuke's personal space, face all aglow.

Sasuke felt odd. Like suddenly everyone in the vicinity – which was _no one_ – was watching for his next move, his next statement, his next breath that he realized had been put on hold, and he shakily exhaled. This girl was a menace to him. He had to get away from her no matter what or she could possibly ruin anything he and Naruto had together by spreading it around.

"Why can't a plain, ordinary _friend_ do all of those things?! I don't remember reading in any fine print that a guy couldn't worry about his friend through a bad time!"

"That's simple." Ino took a couple steps back and bent down to pick up the bags and somewhat scattered items – hmm, so that was why Sasuke's arms felt light from before. "You obviously haven't been reading the right kind of fine print. Like the kind in "Romance 101" for example." Her bright blue winked at him as she picked up bag after bag.

The Uchiha kept his nonchalant stare to mask over his panic. "I'm not looking into romancing the dobe."

"Of _course_ not. That's just silly." The kunoichi gently placed the bags in Sasuke's arms, giving off an air of complete bliss. "Listen, just tell Naruto everything that I told you about these," a nudge against the bags was made to emphasis her point, "and she should be fine. Oh! And tell her that I am kidnapping her tomorrow! We definitely need to work on her wardrobe more!"

_Oh, she's going to __**love**__ hearing that…_ the Uchiha thought sarcastically. "Fine."

"Alright," Sasuke turned from the giddy girl to leave, only half listening to her farewell. "Well, I've got to get back to the shop now before we get customers, so I'll probably see later… _mystery man_."

The last two words uttered put Sasuke on automatic breaks. He nearly dropped the bags again, but regained his hold on them before they slipped.

_What_ had Ino just called him? Did he _hear_ right? Maybe he was just imagining it, but that little name she called him definitely sounded like "mystery man" to him!

He turned in time to watch the long ponytail bounce out of sight around the corner of a building, feeling his stomach sour, twist, and flip when repeating the name to himself.

Wasn't that the codename Tenten used at the bar to address Naruto's-?!

No. That was ridiculous. It wasn't possible. Ino knew _nothing_.

…Then how exactly was she able to read him like an open book? Female intuition? Couldn't be…

Maybe he should just ask Naruto herself about this "mystery man." He had been meaning to anyways… but what if it really _was_ another guy? That would crush Sasuke for sure. He could take Naruto still liking Sakura – that was nothing; he had grown used to this after so many years – but another _guy_?!

Sasuke already felt defeated at the thought.

But who else could it be? Naruto had many male friends that she liked well enough… but he was the one taking care of her, wasn't he? Wouldn't it make sense that she liked _him_?

Okay, now he had to stop himself. That caused a little more than enough heat for him to handle. He was already in this too deep, so he couldn't go and make this any worse than it already was…

But Sasuke couldn't help wondering… What _would_ Naruto say if he brought up her "mystery man?"

-

_AAAAHHHHH! What the hell?! What the hell was that?! You CAN'T get anything more embarrassing than all of THAT!_

Uzumaki Naruto's soft, round, naked butt was in the shower, possibly causing brain damage from how hard she was scrubbing her hair with Uchiha Sasuke's shampoo – which smelled really nice, but that was beside the point.

_I freaking BLED all OVER __**HIM**__! How the hell could he just sit there like that?! How could he do that to me?! Act like it was "okay" for me to bleed all over him, when he should have shouted to the tops of his lungs that I ruined his favorite pajamas?! THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD! He doesn't even care what he's doing to me!_

_Ugh! And then I went and held his hand, CARESSING it even! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!_

A throbbing sensation filled her head, close to a headache, but much worse since Naruto was actually slamming her forehead against the tile wall. She hoped to get a concussion from it and snap out of this bizarre nightmare that was tearing her apart inside and out – almost literally. When was all of this madness going to end? Maybe, if she hit her head hard enough, she would pass out and-! Nope. Definitely not!

Having Uchiha Sasuke come home, wondering where Naruto had gone and starting an investigation only to find her unconscious, naked body lying on his bathroom floor moments later would not be one of Naruto's top-of-the-list things to do in life.

Naruto winced. This ramming-head-into-Sasuke's-shower-wall game was beginning to hurt more than it should on a normal basis.

"Ohhh…" _That really smarts… I think I dislodged my brain or something…_

"**I wouldn't be **_**surprised**_** if you did, IDIOT!"**

Naruto blinked, wincing at the additional throb received. Did something really yell at her just now?

"**Yes I did, numbskull! What do you think you're doing?! Are you **_**trying**_** to kill yourself?!"**

_Whuh…? Hey, that sounds like-!_ "KYUUBI!"

"**Yes, yes, but skipping over the tears and heart wrenching speeches of how-I-missed-you's, why don't we get to the question of: **_**why are you voluntarily hurting yourself**_**?! I'm only capable of helping you one pain at a time for the moment!"**

_WHY WERE YOU IGNORING ME, JERK?!_

The fox groaned in annoyance. **"Self-centered brat, I was hibernating!"**

_Since when do you "hibernate?!" It's not even winter yet!_

"**Earth to kit, didn't I tell you that your cycle would be more painful due to the abnormality of it? I'm hibernating to **_**protect**_** you and give you more energy! You're not making things easy on me by bashing your skull into tile as hard as you can!"**

_Oh…_ Naruto's mind automatically rewound and played from the moment she came back to Sasuke's house to get her clothes, which only ended in a sleepover, an embarrassing wakeup, an even more embarrassing accident due to her cycle, and an awkward hand touch. She flinched when the fox laughed ecstatically at these events that it had missed.

"**Damn, I wish I could have been there to see it in action! I could have stirred things up even more!"**

_I know you could, that's why I'm really glad now that you're sleeping!_

There was a silence in Naruto's head. It really disturbed the blonde because she wasn't getting used to the emptiness of Kyuubi being gone. It was a part of her, and since Kyuubi had been quiet… she felt like her conscience had abandoned her or something.

"**I won't leave you. You know that! But back to Uchiha!" **Naruto could almost hear the smirk the fox had on its' face. **"Does all of this mean you've finally come to terms with how you feel for him?"**

Naruto felt a large lump form in the back of her throat, but the fox didn't need a verbal response to get an answer. Her mind wandered about in a panic, almost too fast for Kyuubi to follow completely.

"**Hold on, kit. Why exactly are you afraid of feeling something for Uchiha? He's your best friend, correct?"**

_Exactly, but…but I __**can't**__ like him! I can't! Nothing about it is right at all! I mean the only reason he-!_

"**You're just afraid that he won't return your feelings. He's been there for you in so many ways before and vice versa, so you don't know what you would do if you lost your best friend and love interest at the same time, but trust me, I don't think he will reject you. He couldn't. He's-"**

_He feels __**responsible**__ for what happened to me Kyuubi! T-The only reason he's doing this…_ The hard, tile floor made a loud _smack_ing sound when Naruto's knees connected with it. _He just wants to repent for something he thinks is __**his**__ fault. That's the only reason he's putting up with me as much as he has!_

Realization hit the blonde. Everything made sense, and all it took was her putting so much thought to it to understand it: why Sasuke acted the way he did with other guys, why he was protective, why he was more willing to say he was sorry, to show feelings, _everything_. It was all out of pity for what had happened to her, wasn't it?

"**You don't know that."**

_And neither do you! You can't say that he doesn't feel that way! You can't see his every thought the way you can see mine!_

All Naruto heard for a good, solid five minutes was emptiness – that and the shower water. She fell to a more comfortable position and watched as the water washed down the drain, feeling almost zombie-like. She didn't even budge when Kyuubi spoke again.

"**Do you want me to ask him myself?"**

"No…I…" _I don't want to know… Ignorance is bliss, right? I'd rather not know… I don't… I…_

"**Do **_**not**_** go and stress yourself out over this. You don't even know for sure how he feels, so if I even **_**suspect**_** that you're straining yourself over this then I **_**will**_** take control of you until you can better manage your emotions."**

_What do you mean "if I __**suspect**__…"_

"**Kit…your cycle doesn't last **_**one**_** day."**

_Oh… I'll be alone until it's over then…?_

"**You'll have Uchiha."**

Naruto winced at the thought of being completely alone with Sasuke for more than one day. How was she going to handle that? Especially if all he was doing was pitying her?

"**Stop thinking that! It's not like he's going to rape you out of pity, though I'm kind of hoping he does so you will get out of this-"**

_DON'T WISH RAPE ON ME, DAMN FOX!_

"**There's Naruto! Just be yourself with him, like you always have. I assure you that it drives him crazy when you do, but not in a bad way, if you get what I mean."** The fox laughed loudly, causing Naruto's head to throb once more.

_Go hibernate, Kyuubi… I'm starting to miss the silence._

"**Ungrateful brat as usual."**

Naruto listened hard, but heard no more from Kyuubi and assumed that it was really gone now. She pulled herself to her feet and turned the shower off; her palms were getting pruney, so there was no need for soaking even more.

When she was out of the shower her eyes happened across the mirror and got her to wondering. She hadn't seen her body since it had developed so much – in a mirror at least – and it stirred her curiosity of what everyone was causing such a fuss over. Duh, her boobs, but she was allowed to actually _peek_ at them since it was her body – ha ha!

Naruto's eyes widened at the serene reflection staring back at her – other than the red tint under her eyes from getting upset and the small bruise on her forehead – she had become a… very beautiful girl. A girl that would have caught _his own_ attention as a boy, but that wasn't saying much. A girl… that caught Hyuga Neji's attention! Now _that_ was something!

Her body had all of the gentle curves that an elegant woman would possess. From her large, rounded breasts and on down there was a nicely, defined curve pulling towards her stomach, then jutting back out into her smooth hips, which slowly angled themselves to grow dainty towards her ankles.

She whistled. This was possibly better than any Sexy Jutsu imitation she could have ever made! It kind of peeved her too, but she had to give credit where credit was due. Kyuubi did an amazing job on her!

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

How come everyone was more mesmerized by her breasts than by her other girly features? Or were they and they just didn't acknowledge it? Was every guy only interested in a woman's rack? Naruto knew that _he_ wasn't so obsessive over it. _He_ liked for a girl to be cute on the whole; something like what _she_ was right now…

_What the hell is going on with me?_

How would things be if she never became a girl? What would _he_ be doing right now? What would _he_ be feeling for Sasuke? Duh, of course he would just see his best friend as his best friend, but what about Sasuke? How did Sasuke feel about her, truthfully, now that _he _was a _she_? Did that really change anything?

_Doki_

There went the stupid organ again, like always, but this time it throbbed mournfully.

_I hate this._

_Doki Doki_

_I __**really**__ hate this._

_Doki Doki Doki_

_Because I can't stop liking him so much. I think…I think I might even…_

"_**Head over heels."**_

…_I think Kyuubi was right… I think…I'm falling in love._

Naruto swallowed hard as the thudding of her heart escalated. What was she going to do? How was she going to "be herself" with Sasuke now that she accepted what was going on with her emotions? How could she look at him the same way, knowing that he is the only guy she's ever had feelings for?

_What am I going to do?_

-

"Hey, dobe. I'm back," Sasuke called out since he didn't see his blonde tenant when he came busting through his front door to set the bags down.

When he was given no response to this, however, he felt his worries rouse.

"Naruto?"

He checked his bedroom: nothing. The bathroom: nothing.

His heart rate jumped from ninety to nothing, and a sinking feeling set in.

_Did she leave?! No, she wouldn't do that…would she? Did I say something that really hurt her again?! I don't think I did…I thought we left off on a good note!_

Sasuke's head was playing many scenarios for him.

_What if she went out to buy the crap herself? No, she told me she would stay here! At least…I think she did…! Oh, what if someone came by to see her, no that couldn't happen, no one knows she's here… Unless they came to see me and she opened the door! Oh god, what if it was Kiba?! Or Neji?!_

"Sasuke…? Are you okay?"

The raven twirled around to see Naruto standing within the doorframe of his front door. "You were _outside_?" He felt his pulse come back, but maybe a little too quickly because it actually smarted a little. What had most likely done it though was seeing only half of Naruto's clothes on. Her legs were bare and begging for his attention, and he couldn't tell if she had on underwear because of her jacket reaching her thighs in a form of concealment.

"Yeah…I was outside…" Naruto's eyes avoided all contact with anything in Sasuke's direction while shutting the door behind her, "but you looked a little worse for wear when I walked in. Did something happen while you were out?" Now she moseyed over to the table where Sasuke had set the bags down, pretending to have interest by peering in one.

"Why were you outside?" Sasuke felt as if he wasn't in control of his own movements for the moment. He walked the short distance between them and stopped only a couple inches away from the female. Anger or lust, he couldn't decipher which one was driving him right now. Possibly both because they were playing major roles on his heart this very second.

"Why can't you just answer my question first?"

Sasuke felt his fists clench. Naruto was still speaking towards the bags and not him. "No, nothing happened. Now why-"

"Just because I felt like it…and…," her gaze drifted down to her bare legs, "it wouldn't ruin any more of your furniture or my clothes."

And that answered the "is there anything on underneath?" question!

"You idiot," he watched as Naruto flinched at his harsh tone, "I'd rather you stay inside while I'm gone opposed to you being outside! Can't you understand that it's like mating season out there and every guy I've seen wants nothing more than to get in your pants?!" His gaze fell to her bare legs, where her eyes were still resting. "I'd imagine that it wouldn't be hard to do since you're not wearing them _or _anything else!"

He stopped when Naruto's attention finally drew to him, but not in her normal glare whenever he brought the guy subject up. No, they were glazed over and almost appeared to be in a trance.

"I'm tired of this, Sasuke. I can't stay with you anymore."

* * *

**Yay, cliffy! Ha. I'm horrible. Man, so many things have changed with this story as I wrote it. I didn't even have them fighting at the end of this chappy in my mind until I wrote it!**

**Crazy-ness. That's what this is. But never fear. I will be back with another chappy...in who knows when! So, until then, buh-bye!**

**I love my readers and adore my reviewers!**

**Again with the reviewing: tell me if something just got really screwy and I didn't catch it. My brain's been on the fritz as of late...**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


	17. Please

**I don't think I can apologize enough to my readers for how long I haven't updated this story.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I kinda just vanished from life. I know many of you prolly don't care too much about why I was gone, but my dad passed away when I was writing this story. (I think I updated once since then) But life still took over. I moved away from home, I moved back home, I got two jobs, I now have a two year serious relationship (:3), I hang out with friends, and I take a full load of college classes every semester.**

**All those are reasonings to why I was gone. But now I am back and hope to be able to update at least once a month. (I will truly try, but I might be a little slow since I am still a full time student and pretty much have a full time job with two part time jobs.)**

**Anywhoooo...**

**Here's the chapter! Hope it's not crappy to anyone! :s**

**And let me know if anything conflicts with earlier chapters. I tried to glance over everything, but I could have missed something.**

* * *

**Please…**

"_I'm tired of this, Sasuke._"

Why was it…

"_I just…"_

…that hearing these words…

"_I can't stay with you anymore."_

…felt like a permanent goodbye?

Uchiha Sasuke froze in place for a solid thirty seconds, just staring at the uneasy female as she fiddled with the bottom of her jacket. She made it out like she had just realized her indecency of no pants and—perhaps?—no undergarments. No matter how alluring this topic had previously been to the secrecy of Sasuke's mind, it no longer held a candle to what just fell out of Naruto's mouth.

This news smarted a little… Hell, it smarted a _lot_! Biting down on his lip was all Sasuke could do to keep his expression steady and cool, mad even. Having an angry Uchiha was one of Uzumaki Naruto's least favorite things, he knew, but he would rather have that than to have…whatever would happen if she saw his true colors. Wasn't it enough that he had tried so hard for her already? It wasn't like he could put everything he was out there in front of her right this very second to keep her lodging with him…to keep her safe…to keep her.

"Sasuke…please understand…" Naruto was nervous when receiving this look her friend gave her. It wasn't very pleasant at all and foretold a one-sided yelling match. One-sided because she was not about to get a temper with Sasuke again. Naruto wanted this to stop and stop _now_. Sasuke was kind enough to take responsibility over her while she was weak, but that was all this was to him: responsibility. No matter what Kyuubi said, she knew this was true. There was never a moment where she was at Sasuke's side and he _didn't_ take responsibility for something. Sasuke was screwed up in the head like that. If there was ever anything bad that Sasuke didn't like then he _had_ to do something about it. Hell, he put the Uchiha Clan's death on his shoulders! What was stopping him from doing the same with her sex change?

"Please…don't get mad. I just want everything between us to go back to the way it was before…to…you know, when we had a normal friendship?" Naruto was treading lightly over what she thought to be a field of fireworks with lit ends—hell, she would be _running_ through that field in reality. Unknowingly, to her, instead of making things easier for Sasuke to take in she was only adding salt to the wounds he had.

"I know," Sasuke finally spoke with little emotion to his voice, "that you have asked time and time again for me to act normally around you, and I have, Naruto." His eyes finally gave way to emotion, though it was anger like everything else about his features. "But you have never _lived_ with me before. How do you know me so well to think that I would not act a little different once you are around so often? How do you know that this is not "normal" for us at this point?"

Bright blues darted back to the floor, where they had been for most of the conversation before now. Something about looking at Sasuke while talking about leaving made Naruto want to cry. The feeling was bittersweet. Sweet because she knew Sasuke would allow for her to stay as long as she wanted if she begged; she didn't even _have_ to beg. Bitter because she couldn't do that to him, use his guilt against him. It just wasn't right. If Naruto had been told a week ago that she would be feeling this then she would have laughed her ass off at how _stupid_ it sounded! But living in the moment…she felt like doing anything _but_ laughing.

"I've been with you on missions that take weeks. I know how you normally act whenever I'm around so much. You get pissy…" Naruto almost smiled at the memories of a normal Sasuke arguing with a male Naruto. Something that would never happen again in that exact same context…

"That is true, but there's a difference between being stuck together on drawn out missions and _living_ together."

A warm feeling spread through Naruto's insides. It wasn't just her face this time. Something was lit up within her at these words. "Don't make it sound like that. I'm not "living" here. I'm only staying until I'm capable of taking care of myself."

A smug look came over Sasuke's face. "Hn, if that is the case then you might as well "stay" here for the rest of your life." There was a very meaningful silence between the two of them after this comment. Sasuke had meant it as nothing more than to demoralize Naruto like he normally would with a condescending voice and everything. He realized that Naruto might possibly have taken it another way when absorbing the white, blank face gazing back at him was slowly turning very red. "Don't get the wrong idea, dobe! I meant it as an _insult_! Not a gay proposal!"

Naruto blinked. One. Two. Three times. There was one word spinning the whole situation into a mass of confusion for her, and it was not "proposal."

"…Gay?" Naruto's hands twitched a bit at the hem of her jacket as her gaze slowly rested on Sasuke once more. The way she made it come out was in question form, and her puzzled expression helped complete the change of mood. Sasuke showed in every way possible that she was a girl. He was one of "them" who used the pronoun _she_ in place of _he_ when addressing Naruto after all. What made him say _gay_ all of a sudden…?

Now Sasuke was the one to look away. "Yes, I said _gay_. Like you have said: you are still Naruto no matter how your body has changed, therefore: you are still a guy. I only call you a girl because the Hokage got on my case about referring to you as a guy…"

What? Naruto blinked a couple times. "Tsu-Tsunade is the one who…? Why would she do that?" Utter confusion filled the poor blonde's mind. Sure, the Hokage referred to her as a girl now too, but why would she jump all over Sasuke about it?

"Mm… She was thinking that calling you out as a guy when you're…not any more…would begin to slowly work on your mind until you snapped…" Sasuke took in the sad expression on the normally bright face… He really missed Naruto's cheer. "She only did it because she was worried about your well-being…"

The remorseful expression gave away a little as Naruto thought about this. "So…you would have treated me more like a guy if Tsunade didn't tell you otherwise?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, knowing that his answer may be exactly what Naruto _did not_ want to hear. "Not…really. I treated you like a girl because…I was afraid of how fragile you might be after everything that happened to you…then on occasion when I thought you were truly okay, I would swap over to treating you like I normally would."

This dimmed Naruto's hopes she had for the Uchiha. "Oh…," was really all she could think of to say.

"If…it enlightens you any…I would have treated you just as fragile even if you were still physically a guy…your gender change has not _changed_ anything between us. The situation has…" He moved a tad bit closer to the female, afraid of whether this information meant anything to her or not.

"So…," Naruto shrank back as Sasuke stepped forward, "this means that you really are just…pitying me…?"

"What?" A trace of confusion filled the onyx orbs. "Where did that come from?"

This time Naruto took a step forward as she spoke and stared directly into Sasuke's face. "You practically admitted to feeling responsible for _everything_ happening to me now! You feel _horrible_ for what happened to me, so you're only letting me stay with you because you want to settle things with your guilty conscience!" Her chest was heaving up and down from the emotions bubbling over at this subject. Crap, she mentally said that she would not get into another argument with Sasuke, but look! It was like they were drawn together like magnets only to argue!

"…That is one reason why I decided to let you stay for however long you wanted…"

_Ha_! There it was. Sasuke had said it himself! He really _admitted_ it! There was no question why Naruto was applauding herself for this feat! Got it Kyuubi? Uzumaki Naruto was _right_!...but after her applause died down she started feeling absolutely miserable.

Sometimes…it was not fun being right… It was like Sasuke had sent a lightning bolt straight through her heart…

"But…," the blonde, droopy head popped up a little at this one uttered word. It meant that there was more to be said, but was it worth hearing? "…resting at the top of the reasons why I was letting you stay was because…I like having you here."

"You…" Naruto brought her head up fully to stare Sasuke down. Only problem was his lack of participation. His dark orbs were focused off to the side at the table they stood close to with the bags still laying on top of it. "You really like having me around?"

Sasuke's face scrunched up as if he was angry that the bags were still sitting on the table. "I will admit that you get pretty damn annoying sometimes."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched a little to the _second_ insult she was given, but tried to ignore her irritation to hear Sasuke's explanation.

A smile tweaked the ends of Sasuke's mouth upwards. Her expression had wavered a bit into the direction of a normal, adorably cute and aggravated Naruto. This beat the "no emotion" Naruto. She was too quirky and free spirited to behave like Sasuke, himself.

"But that is just more proof that no matter what, you are still the same Naruto I have known since we were kids…and I want to keep it that way."

This bumped the slight aggravated face out of the way by the amazingly crimson, shocked face Naruto pulled whenever Sasuke said something unexpected. He normally said things like this because he wanted to see if Naruto would award him with this expression. Right now was a win, especially since her hand gestures were slowly showing how awkward she was feeling for only wearing her jacket.

"By the way," Sasuke smirked deviously at the thought and hopes of changing the mood, "are you wearing any underwear beneath your jacket?"

This comment took his prized facial expression away from Naruto's face, but he earned another expression that pleased him just as much: heated embarrassment.

"P-p-p-_pervert_! That's probably all you were thinking about this whole time, isn't it?" The hand that was already pulling at the bottom of her jacket jerked it lower and she even bent over a little so that Sasuke could barely catch sight of any thigh. Her other hand was pointing at Sasuke in a very threatening way, clearly telling him to "Stay. Away."

Hm… Sasuke felt that this sort of response meant "no." If he was right he would have to restrain himself from beating the crap out of Naruto for walking outside like this…or just restrain himself. Period.

Naruto snatched at her jacket with both hands because of her unease. She did not want Sasuke seeing beneath the jacket for good reason, but Sasuke was _not_ taking his eyes from her lower section and he was _not_ making an effort to conceal that he was looking. Did he want to give her an examination before he was satisfied? Hell no! Naruto didn't even like the _doctor_ giving her examinations! But it would mean something different if Sasuke did it! He didn't even have a Ph.D. to use an excuse!

"Naruto…will I have to check myself…?"

The poor blonde's face rocketed to a state beyond embarrassment. She was mortified. "Wh-wh-wh-what would cause you to b-b-be such a _freak_?" Naruto actually scampered a few feet.

"F-fine! Since your eyes are practically falling out of your head, I guess I will tell you!" Naruto could feel her cheeks burning and it almost hurt. "I'm…wearing underwear… Happy now?" Her face turned sour. "Or does that make you _unhappy_, you stupid closet pervert?"

Sasuke was taken aback—by the fact, not the insult; he was used to those, especially when they were not called out randomly by his standards. He seriously did not think that Naruto was wearing anything beneath the clothes from how she acted. "Then…why are you embarrassed?" His cheeks lost their color rather quickly. The reasons why she would feel this way made him uneasy and he could not decide whether it was for a good or bad reason.

"I knew it would be inappropriate to go outside with nothing on underneath, so I kept my underwear on from before…" Her face was still burning for having to straight out tell Sasuke.

"But why would…? "From before?" What do you mean?"

"It means," Naruto huffed angrily, "that I'm wearing the bloody underwear from this morning! There was no point in putting on a new pair if they were going to get blood on them!" She scrunched her eyes closed, feeling so stupid for being embarrassed by this, but she couldn't help it. She was _bleeding_ from her _nether_ region for crying out loud! That wasn't a fond topic of conversation to be had with the guy she soiled during the night! Every time she thought, _blood_, she would forever relive that dreadful scene of Sasuke waking up with her lying on top of him…and a blood bath between them!

Sasuke clasped a hand to his forehead. Naruto was one step away from giving him a nervous breakdown on these simple things that she blew out of proportion! He never understood girls and he never really understood everything about Naruto. This combination only made matters worse… "Baka."

Naruto heard a rustling sound and opened her eyes. One of the bags that Sasuke had brought in with him was being exchanged from the tabletop to her hand.

"That's what all of this is for. Ino made sure to inform me on…a few things about them… However, I'm not sure that what she told me would help you much…"

Naruto couldn't quite decide if the look Sasuke gave was irritated or flustered... She finally decided on a mixture of both. This subject was irritating _and_ unnerving at times, so this made sense.

"Should I wait to change…when I get home then…?" The lighthearted moment could only last so long anyways… A simple redirection of conversation couldn't keep this from happening…

A blank slate was all Naruto was looking at. It was like a light switch. Oh, underwear: On. What? Leaving? Off. Typical guy behavior, but Sasuke was a freaking master of it and made it a hundred times more dramatic. And that was one thing Naruto could never understand…how he could drop his emotions that quickly, that easily. What was going on behind that mask? If it _was_ a mask… What was he really thinking…?

He was a blank slate…

A blank slate with some cracks.

"Gwah! Sasuke! What are you-? S-Sasu…ke…?"

Naruto trembled slightly. Warm and almost constricting arms wrapped around her like a snake ready to feast on its prey. Shaky hands were clutching both her shoulder and waist with more force than necessary, but Naruto didn't complain about the small pain. It wasn't worth Sasuke letting go.

"Please…"

Naruto inhaled and held her breath. A cold lump formed in her throat, so she tried to swallow it, but only gained knotting her stomach up. She was feeling very sick. Sick from the way Sasuke was holding her. Sick from the way he shakily whispered—_pleaded_—to her. Sick from how different this was for her. Sick from knowing she truly did love him. Naruto wanted to stay with Sasuke. She wasn't sure when this change occurred. She wasn't sure that there was ever a change. When did she start feeling this way for him? Was it true? Was it sincere? Would it last? Does he feel it too?

So many thoughts and questions raced through Naruto's mind that she couldn't even pick out the tiniest thing to say to the desperate Uchiha holding her for all he was worth.

"Naruto…I need you."

And it was the truth. If Sasuke had lived in a world without Uzumaki Naruto then he surely would have died on numerous occasions. He owed everything he was now to Naruto. If she suddenly disappeared from in front of him…he might as well be gone too.

"S-Sasuke…?" A very lightheaded sensation was creeping into the blonde skull. "Are you feeling okay?" Naruto wasn't even sure of what she was saying. She was lucky words were forming and coming out of her mouth at this point. With a confession like that being made to her face—well, technically the side of her head since Sasuke was pressing his face down against her shoulder—how could she respond? Did Sasuke really want her to stay that badly…?

The raven loosened his grip on Naruto and pulled back a ways like they were attempting an awkward dance that neither one of them wanted to be a part of.

"I'm fine…" Emotion filled his onyx eyes. There was no longer any sense in hiding it after what he had said. It would only spin the little blonde's world around even more. "Don't mistake what I said for something over the line. I'm…only telling the truth…"

Naruto wanted to be doubtful. Find something hidden beneath the show of emotions and words. She wanted to dissect his words to find some meaning in them that really meant he was sending her on a wild goose chase…but she couldn't be doubtful. She couldn't question what he had said. She couldn't look into his face and believe there was anything false there…because she already believed him. How could you doubt someone if you believed in them from the start? Maybe she doubted Sasuke before…there were so many times on so many occasions…because he would never be straightforward with her. But this time things were different.

"You—" Naruto kept her eyes focused on Sasuke's as her right pointer finger lightly jabbed into the center of his chest, "—want me to stay here…with you?" She could tell this made her friend uneasy and he wanted to look away, but something was keeping his eyes steady and set on her.

Naruto held her breath while Sasuke inhaled.

"Yes."

For the first time of being around Sasuke while going through this crazy transformation…Naruto couldn't feel her heart beat. It was something completely bizarre. She didn't panic over it even though panicking would have been the first thing on her list in any other situation dealing with her heart stopping. She flinched when the first, hard _thud _resounded throughout her chest all at once like she just wound up in the middle of a difficult exercise. There was even a smidgen of pain.

_Sasuke… is being completely sincere with me…_ Naruto was rendered speechless. Her brows quickly knitted together over her eyes while her face exploded in color. _Why…?_ Naruto dipped her forehead down towards Sasuke's chest, but not quite touching since she didn't want it to be a "romantic" move.

"Uhm…are you okay, Naruto?" There were many emotions flowing through the poor Uchiha's body, the greatest one at this point being fear. Naruto couldn't possibly figure out that this all meant he saw her as more than a friend! It wasn't in Naruto's nature! But then, _why_? _Why __**this**_? "Naruto…" He quickly, but gently pulled her chin up to force Naruto's bright blues to look him in the eyes.

The beautiful blue orbs were surrounded by a blood bath of crimson.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine actually…" she saw how Sasuke took her in and immediately had red lights flashing and _"DANGER! DANGER!"_ shouting in the back of her head. "Y-You're just making this _extreeeeemely_ gay is all. First the "gay proposal" and now this?" Naruto pulled from the Uchiha to make a motion with her arms. She frantically picked her brain to change this into something that did _not_ scream 'I'm-seriously-going-ga-ga-head-over-fucking-heels-in-love-with-you'. Was it too late? Was it obvious? NO! Sasuke was _not _about to read her like an open copy of _Icha-Icha Paradise_ and get all the romantic and/or dirty vibes from her. "But I get it. No one can live without _Uzumaki Naruto_, even the great _Uchiha Sasuke_." She tenderly patted Sasuke's arm and grinned, slightly red cheeks still burning.

_Good God, I beg you to let me off the hook for once and not make things so embarrassing for me! My heart is secretly plotting to kill me every time this happens, I swear it! Always going __**Doki Doki Doki**__ like a fucking clock on steroids!_

The raven felt the very cute moment grow even more adorable as Naruto bantered on about how much everyone needed a knuckle-headed idiot in their life to be complete and how lucky he, Uchiha Sasuke, was for this very knuckle-headed idiot being in his.

Of course Naruto used a term like 'Compasionate, Future Hokage' or something similar that would always get 'lost' in Sasuke's translation of Naruto language. Eh, minor details…

Even with his translation of what Naruto was telling him there was the _one_ detail that stayed the same…and left him smiling as the blonde rummaged through the bags, now truly curious of their contents…

_Naruto is staying…_

* * *

**The end! jk I hope this chapter was a little fulfilling just in the fact that I haven't updated in forever. Maybe someone somewhere thought it was good. I'm sorry it was a little on the short side. I will try to make the next chapter longer!**

**Questions, Comments, or just feel like saying how "great" this is? Review :D**

**I hope I have not disappointed.**

**And I am Still Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


End file.
